Lost in the Past
by lysser8312
Summary: Sequel - Too Young, Too Much, Too Fast. After Haley goes away to college and a loss of memory from freak accident what lengths will Nate go to, to get her back. Leyton deals with a painful divorce. COMPLETE
1. I need help

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
A/N - Hey. Sorry for the long wait for the sequel but I needed some time to think it over. I hope you all enjoyed the last story and I hope you all enjoy this one. I think it'll be a little more on the Naley side but there will be A LOT of Luke and Peyton. So here it is and I'd love for you to review if you like it.   
  
Picking up from where we left off. Little Nathan jumped into Haley's arms and cried that he didn't want her to leave. That was the last scene.  
  
That night was a nightmare for all of them. Lucas was distraught at the fact that his best friend and confidant was leaving. What was he to do? He had no idea and he was feeling very alone. "Wow, how strong Haley must've been when I was in the hospital" floated around in his crowded mind. Little Nathan had cried a lot that night. As close as he was to his uncle he didn't want to lose his aunt. Haley was a huge part of her nephew's life. She taught him his abc's and 123's. He loved spending time with his Aunt Haley. He was in the bath when Lucas went up to check on him. They were still all very upset but they'd let it go for a little bit. "Hey, buddy," Lucas said to the 3 year old in the bath tub. "Hi, Daddy," he replied somberly. "You done in here?" "Yea, Daddy." Lucas grabbed Nathan out of the bath and dried him off. He brought him into his room and put on his pull-up then pajamas. He tucked him into bed and kissed him good night. Then Lucas walked into his bedroom where Peyton was sitting. "Hey," she said to her boyfriend. They weren't yet married. Lucas let out a sigh and sat on the bed. "Lucas, it'll be ok. Right?" Peyton's sentence was a statement and a question at the same time. He didn't know how to answer. "I hope so," he replied unsure. He laid his head back down on the pillow and felt the tears spring to his eyes. He didn't wanna cry it was all just happening so fast. He'd had the future in his head. He'd marry Peyton soon and Haley and Nathan would get married too. They'd have a baby and all would be right in the world. "Why do we have such screwed up fantasies of what life should be?" he asked looking over to Peyton. "What'd you mean?" "Well, I remember you saying something like you wanted that little family and dinner at the same time every night and stuff. We all just seem to have fantasies that we know aren't gonna come true. I always thought Nate and Hales were gonna get married and we were all gonna live this care free life. Why do we do that?" he said with tears in his eyes. "Luke," Peyton whispered. She hugged him and put a kiss on his cheek. He hugged her back and they shared one last passionate kiss before bed. She curled up in his arms and slept soundly. Lucas hardly slept a wink.  
  
The next day was pure hell. Haley was leaving in a week and Nathan was taking this worse than anyone could've thought. He moped around after Haley like a puppy and all he would say is I love you. Nathan was again not one to let out his feelings to people. He was hurting and everyone around him saw it. He still would not talk to anyone, not even Haley. He was falling back into his depression that he'd been in before. He did it all the time. It was bad for him and he knew it. He knew keeping all his anger and pain and sadness inside was gonna hurt him. He did it anyway and it was all piling up. Until he exploded and it was unfortunate that he exploded before Haley left.   
  
He was sitting in the café like any other day waiting for Haley to finish her shift as Luke and Peyton walked in with little Nathan. Haley came out from behind the counter and saw all her friends sitting there. "Nathan, Luke, Peyton hey. Listen I have to go home and finish packing and stuff. Sorry but I'll see you guys later," Haley told them sadly. Nathan was fine at first of course but then when she went to walk out the door he flipped out. "Haley!" he screamed. She turned around at the sound of her name and looked back at him. Tears filled her eyes looking at him and she managed to say "Nathan, don't." "Haley, how can you leave!? How can you let them make you go!? Why!?" he screamed in her face. Luke, Peyton and little Nathan all looked on to the scene unfolding. "I hope you remember me and you're not off screwing some guy because you couldn't stay here! I loved you and I thought that meant something to you!" he yelled. She stormed out of the café and screamed "You asshole!" back through the door. Nathan stormed out too and left Luke, Peyton, and little Nathan standing there dumbstruck. "Uh, Nate, don't listen to them ok buddy?" Nathan nodded and still stood there with his little eyes wide. Peyton gave him a muffin and he sat contentedly.   
  
Luke and Peyton sat all night trying to figure out what had just happened. Nathan just exploded on her for no reason at all. "What can we do?" Peyton asked after she put Nathan to bed. "I don't think we can do anything. I want to help too. I know that you can do something for me though," he said with a huge smile on his face. She grinned back and he got up. He put his arms around his waist and pulled her to the bed with a kiss. "Lucas," she said giggling. He was gently kissing her neck. They were enjoying themselves until there was a loud knock at the door. "Damn!" Lucas said getting off the bed. Peyton laughed at how serious he was. When Lucas got to the door little Nathan was having a tickle fight with his uncle. "Nathan, what are you doing up?" Lucas asked his son. "Nothin dad," big Nathan replied laughing. Luke smiled and joined the tickle fight. Peyton came down and broke up the fun by stealing little Nathan from them. "But mommy my feet were cowd," little Nathan said making excuses. "How, you have feetie pajamas on" she said kissing him on the cheek and putting him into bed.   
  
She went back downstairs to find Nathan sitting on the couch with Luke. She sat down next to them and Nathan looked seriously at both of them. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal cut marks all down it. Peyton gasped and tears overflowed her eyes. "Nathan," Luke said very seriously. "I need help," was all Nathan could say to them.  
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL NATHAN OFF OR ANYTHING IT'S JUST A NEW WAY TO CREATE DRAMA. I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ. REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT AND WANT MORE. IF YOU WANT A SECOND CHAPTER ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS REVIEW!! 


	2. Revealing a secret

Lost in the Past   
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N - So, I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter and I was really happy about that. Apparently people liked the first chapter and since I got reviews that means I'm going to continue on with the second chapter. I know everyone was really shocked from the way I took the chapter and I got positive reviews for it. Don't worry, the whole Nathan situation will be real and convincing. I've never dealt with it before but I'm going to do the best I can NOT to make it fake. I hope you're all enjoying the story and here is the second chapter.  
  
We last left off when Nathan came to Luke and Peyton's. He confessed he needed help after they found slits on his arms and wrists.  
  
Nathan looked his two friends straight in the eyes and they were taken aback by the situation. Peyton had zoned out and she had a look of despair on her face. Lucas on the other hand looked like he had no idea what to do with himself. "Nathan, this is serious," Luke said to his younger brother. "God, what am I supposed to do?" Luke thought while trying to help. "Yea. That's why I came to you guys. Look I don't know what to do. I feel absolutely horrible for what I did to Haley and I don't know how to fix it. Please help me," Nathan said beginning to sob. "You need to get some serious help, Nathan. How long have you been doing this?" Lucas asked quizzically. "Not long. I guess I started the night Haley said she was leaving. I said I would be ok with it...I said she was coming back to me and I would be fine. But when it came down to it and I got home that night...I didn't know where to put what I was feeling, and I needed to numb the pain. I don't want to do this to myself you guys. I just don't know what to do, but I want to live for when she gets back home and I want to live to see my nephew grow up. Please just let me spend the night before I hurt myself more. I don't wanna die, Lucas," Nathan told them while   
  
Peyton got up and left the room. It was too much to handle all in one night. She never, ever expected Haley's departure to effect them this much. "What am I going to do with all of this and on top of it I have to take care of little Nathan," she said aloud to the empty room. She sat on the couch and fell asleep looking a mess. She had mascara messed up and tear stained cheeks. That's how she fell asleep and that's how Lucas found her.   
  
Nathan was going to spend the night and the next morning Lucas was going to do everything in his power to get his little brother help. He walked upstairs to get Nathan some clothes to sleep in when he found Peyton asleep on the couch. He felt his heart fill with love all over again while he watched her sleep. "Well, I can't let her stay there," he said to the empty room. He picked her up and she began to wake up. "Luke, please tell me it was all a dream," she whispered to him. He laughed a little and laid her down in bed and put the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I wish it was a dream too." He got Nathan clothes and brought them down to where Nathan was sitting.   
  
He found his younger brother looking at an old photo album Haley and Peyton had created. It was basically the time before Luke was in the hospital. Some were from the night of the New Year's Eve party. Some were after Luke was in the accident and they showed Peyton and Haley running through the hospital. Then there were some after Peyton left and they showed Luke always had a frown on his face. Then right after Peyton returned and the night Luke got on stage and sang to her. The last ones were of Peyton, Luke, Haley, Nathan and the baby all happy again. It broke his heart to see happy times. Lucas also had no idea that the girls had so many pictures from all of those times.  
  
"Nathan...," Luke said very quietly, "are you ok?" Nathan looked up with tears in his eyes again. "I miss that," he said pointing to a picture of them all making faces at the camera. Lucas nodded his head while staring at the picture. He began to relive that moment in his head. It was a big piece of him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Lucas!" Peyton screamed across the café. "Yea, babe?" he said walking over with coffee. "Can you change his diaper? I really have to go to the bathroom," she asked him smiling. He smiled back and said "Nope." She hit him playfully. "Pleasssssse," she whined. He kissed her cheek and she ran off. Haley and Nathan came walking in too. The first thing Nathan did was walk over to the baby and play with him before Luke changed his diaper. "Nathan, you like him too much," Luke said laughing. Peyton ran out with a camera. "Hey! Nathan and Haley are here! We can take a picture. Luke, your mom gave me the camera. She said we don't get enough pictures of Nathan." Big Nathan looked up and gave his famous smirk. "I always knew she liked me." Everyone laughed and Lucas looked at his brother, "Ya know the whole mixing of the names is gonna get old one day," he said trying to be serious. Then started cracking up. Peyton held up the camera and everyone squeezed in. "Make a face!" Haley screamed. They all made the weirdest faces they could come up with and the flash went off. They all were laughing again and Haley and Peyton ran off to play with little Nathan. Since he was like a new toy for everyone.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Nathan had thought about all that too he cried even harder. Lucas looked over to him and felt so bad. He didn't know what to do for him. He was hurting so much and the cuts on his arms reflected that. Lucas laid his hand on Nathan's back and just sat there with him. Haley was leaving in two days and Nathan was still not on speaking terms with her yet. Lucas decided the only way Nathan was really going to try to get better was to get Haley and him talking.   
  
Then a knock on the door came. Lucas ran to the door so little Nathan didn't wake up. He opened it and the person standing there was Haley. "Hey," she said. He looked at her and she was out of breath. "What are you doing here so late?" "I need to talk to someone," she said trying to catch her breath. "Well, maybe I'm not the best person to be talking to but Nathan is here." Lucas saw her cringe at the name but then a small smile flashed on her face. "Hales, he needs you." "I can't do that right now, Luke," she said sternly. "Haley, please. You don't know what he's been going through. I mean you have no idea. Haley this is a matter of life and death." Haley heard his last sentence ring in her ears. Fear was present in her eyes and it felt like her whole world had been wiped away. "Death?" she said so quietly that Luke strained to hear. "Let him tell you," Lucas said running back up the stairs. "Nathan, someone wants to see you. I want you to get help for what you're going through. The only way to do that is to reconcile." Nathan had a confused look on his face.  
  
He walked down to the door and saw his angel standing there. "Nathan," she said under her breath. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. She took a step into the house and said, "What are you doing to yourself?" He fell to his knees and began to cry again. She got down on her knees too then wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head just over her shoulder and debated what to tell her what he was doing. "I love you and I always will," she whispered to him. He pulled back and put his hand on hem of his sleeve. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He slowly pulled up his shirt sleeve and revealed the cuts to her. Some were still freshly scarred. Haley felt her heart stop in her chest as he pulled up his sleeve. "I caused this?" she said trying to find a voice inside her body that felt like it was going to collapse.  
  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!! THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO FIND A PURPOSE FOR BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU ALL WANNA SEE A THIRD CHAPTER ABOUT HALEY'S REACTION THEN ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW. SIMPLE AS THAT. THE THIRD CHAPTER WILL ALSO INCLUDE HALEY'S DEPARTURE AND A FEW OTHER THINGS. REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	3. Saying good bye

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A/N - Ok I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews I'm getting!! I'm loving it and you guys really seem to enjoy it. So I guess that means I'm continuing for all of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. Remember if you want chapter all you gotta do is REVIEW. Here it is and I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Haley sat on the floor with Nathan in her arms for a long time before she let go. She was shocked that she had caused him this pain that he needed to hurt himself. "Nathan, why?" she whispered near his ear. Nathan looked at her with sad eyes and said what he needed to, "I couldn't take the fact that you were going to leave me. Haley, my heart felt like it was being torn in pieces. I really thought I could deal with the pain and then when the reality hit that you might not be coming back I needed to get rid of what I was feeling. I didn't have any clue where to put the pain, and you were mad at me. What was I supposed to do just call you out of nowhere? I also wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you in the café. I didn't mean to freak out on you like that. That's the biggest mistake I could've made because you're hurting too." She smiled at him sadly and pulled him back into her arms. "Nathan, I'm so sorry. You know I would do anything to stay here." He nodded his head and pulled back. "Haley, I need help," he said looking her straight in the eye. "I know, I know. But let's just enjoy the time we have today and I promise tomorrow I will do everything I can to make sure you're here when I get back." She smiled at him and he grinned back. They stood back up and Haley walked to the door. "Where are you goin?" he asked her suspiciously. "I think I owe you something before I leave," she said beaming. It was 1 AM and they were sneaking out into her car. "Where to?" he asked. "How about the car. We've got nowhere else to go," she looked at him. "Do you really want your first time to be in a car?" he asked her concerned. "No, I want it to be with you though."   
  
They drove to the River Court and parked the car. They sat there for a few minutes and Haley was looking nervous. "Are you sure?" Nathan asked her sensing her nervousness. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. He made the kiss deeper and they inched into the back seat. She slowly pulled his shirt over his head and he did the same for her. It was going to be their last night together and they were going to make it memorable.   
  
Luke on the other hand hadn't seen Nathan leave. He walked down stairs to find his brother and he was nowhere to be found. He looked out the door and Haley's car was gone. He smiled a little because they made up. Then he cringed when he thought of what they were probably doing. He walked back upstairs to see Peyton sitting up looking around. "I was looking for you," she said. "I was helping Nathan and Haley make amends. I think they're doing that now," he said teasing. He climbed onto the bed and laid on top of her, careful not to hurt her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at his warm breath and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss got out of control quickly and before they knew it they were lying in bed exhausted. "I love you too," she whispered back. He pulled his head up from the pillow and said, "let's get married." "What?!" she said looking very confused. "We'll get married. We'll do it tomorrow so Haley can be there. Why not? We'll renew our vows or something later so our parents can be there," he smiled like he was on top of the world. "I guess we could do that," she announced smiling back. She slowly started to drift off. He did the same while pulling her into his arms to protect her.   
  
They were awaken by a small boy jumping on the bed. It was none other than little Nathan. "Hey buddy," Luke said slipping his boxers on. Peyton woke up too and saw Nathan jumping around happily. Luke grabbed the little boy and tackled him on the bed. Luke pulled him back into bed and laid down. "Daddy, you can't sweep on the sun," he yelled. "What?" he asked confused. "The sun is up. When the sun is up that means you cannot sweep." Lucas laughed at his son's reasoning. "Ok, then we will go downstairs and do something for mommy. How bout it?" he asked the smiling 3 year old. "Yea!" he shouted jumping off the bed. "Stay there," he said to his fiancee.   
  
He went downstairs and found Nathan standing in the kitchen. "Daddy what are we doing?" "Well, I thought we'd make mommy some breakfast. Then we'll serve her in bed. Know why?" Nathan shook his head. Luke laughed and then tried to explain. "Well, today mommy's going to be a queen because me and mommy are going to get married." "What's mawwied?" "Married is like me and mommy being together forever. It's like a promise and you're not supposed to break it. I want to be with your mommy forever." Nathan looked at him still a little confused but understood the reasoning. "So, mommy is the queen and we make hew bweakfast?" Nathan said smiling. "What about us?" he asked his father. Luke smiled and said," we'll have breakfast in bed with mommy too. Would that make you happy?" Nathan nodded his head vigorously. "Ok, then we'll make breakfast and eat it too."   
  
They made pancakes and brought them up to Peyton. "Thank you baby!" she said hugging Nathan. Luke gave a fake pout and she kissed him. They were all eating pancakes when they heard the door open. Nathan and Haley walked up to the bedroom smiling and holding hands. "I see you guys made up," Luke said looking at the two of them. "Yea, we're gonna try this long distance thing and see. I mean if we're meant to be we will be," Haley said optimistically. Nathan stood there eyeing the pancakes they were all eating and little Nathan noticed this. "Uncle Nathan we hab more pancakes," he said giggling. Nathan laughed too and ran downstairs. He came back up with two plates. One for Haley and one for himself. Nathan had about three helpings before he decided he was full. "Look, I'm gonna call the doctor and see if there's anything he can do," Nathan said going back downstairs. The adults all knew what he was talking about, but little Nathan was looking at his uncle. "Do you have a runny nose?" "No, I've got to...get my head checked because I'm getting a lot of headaches," he said lying to his nephew.   
  
The doctor told him to come in at 2 PM and it was only 10:30 AM. Haley announced she would go with him but for now they were all just spending there last few hours with Haley. Peyton looked over to Luke and remembered they were to get married today. She whispered in his ear, "Luke, what are we gonna do about the wedding?" Luke just pointed to his watch and mouthed after to her. Nathan and Haley left at 1:30 and Peyton and Luke were getting ready. "Look Peyton I know this isn't how you pictured your wedding but we'll do it again. I just want Haley to be there and I hope you're ok with that." She smiled at her soon to be husband and kissed him. "I'm ok with it, but there's one thing you have to do for me." "And what would that be?" he asked smiling. "Promise me the wedding night isn't gonna be crap." He gave her his Scott smile and said, "Oh don't you worry. You married the right guy for that."  
  
Haley and Nathan walked back in the house and saw little Nathan with a suit on. "Hey little guy! What are ya all dressed up for?" Nathan asked his little buddy. He looked at his uncle and ran back upstairs to announce his aunt and uncle's appearance. Luke and Peyton came back down all dressed up. They came with clothes in their hands and shoved the clothes to Haley and Nathan. "We're getting married before you leave, Haley. I wanted you to be there for this," Luke said hugging her. She felt the tears come to her eyes and she ran to the bathroom with Nathan. They came back down a few minutes later and they all left.   
  
They arrived at the small chapel in Tree Hill. "Luke, this isn't what you guys wanted for your wedding," Haley said sadly. She didn't want to wreck their plans. "Haley, I also didn't want to get married without you there. Peyton and I decided we were going to do this so you could be there. Then later we'll get our vows renewed and have everyone there. We're gonna wait till you get back for that," he replied answering her question. They stepped up and Nathan gave Peyton away. Then he was Luke's best man. Little Nathan just stood near his mom and dad. They said their vows and little Nathan clapped the loudest as Luke picked him up. They all walked out of the chapel and drove to the café.   
  
They walked in and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Luke and Peyton were surprised and Luke had to find out how his mom knew. She told her son that Haley called from the bathroom. "I was a little upset but then she called back and said you'd renew with everyone there. We thought you at least deserved a party and a first dance. You're choice of the music," she told Lucas. He looked at choices she had and out of the few he picked Everything I Do from Bryan Adams. Everyone cleared the floor and the music came on. Peyton looked a little surprised. Lucas came up behind her and then walked around and put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and danced. "How did you pick this? I love it," she asked him smiling with tears in her eyes. "I remember you mentioning it awhile back." "You remembered that?" she asked with the tears flowing freely now. "I remember every second we spend together," he replied kissing her. Little Nathan was having a blast dancing with every girl in the room. He danced with Karen first then Deb. Haley came up and danced with him then Brooke. He even danced with Jenny. Jenny danced with most of the guys including her daddy. The second to last dance he walked up to his mom. "Mommy, can we dance?" he asked her. She smiled and tears came to her eyes again at how cute her son was. She picked him up and danced. Then Luke joined them for the last dance. It was the perfect wedding until it was time for Haley to go.   
  
Everyone went to the airport with her and said their good byes. They started with Jake and Jenny. "Haley, I cannot believe you're leaving," Jake said. "I want you to come back as soon as you're done and we'll all be here waiting. I mean who knows maybe I'll even find someone by the time you get back and there'll be another wedding." She smiled and hugged him tightly then Jenny. Next was Brooke and Tim. They came up together even though they were having major problems in their relationship. "Tutor girl, I just cannot stand knowing you're not gonna be here. I like the name and I think I gonna miss calling you that. No, listen I know we haven't been the best of friends or anything but I'll miss ya and when you get back we'll go shopping or something," Brooke said hugging her. Haley now had tears in her eyes. Tim came up and she could tell he didn't know what to say. "Haley, we haven't really talked or anything, but I see what you've done to Nathan in these past few years. I hope I find someone like you to help me the way you did Nathan. I'll miss ya," he said hugging her. Next up was Deb. She came up with tears in her eyes already. "Haley, I will miss you so much. I had a blast with you at the café and I love you for loving Nathan. Look what's happened to him and without you he'd still be like his father. I'll miss having you around so much and I know Nathan will." She hugged Haley tightly and Keith and Karen came up. Karen looked very upset and Keith was trying to help. "Haley I'll miss you. We'll all be here when you get back and I hope you hurry up with college," Keith said sadly. Karen came up and said, "Haley, when are you coming back? I don't think we'll manage without you around here, but I know I'll throw you a homecoming party when you get here." They pulled Haley into a hug and were almost afraid to let her go. Her parents came up and said their good byes even though she was mad at them for making her go. Luke, Peyton, and little Nathan were up next. Luke was first. "Haley, I want you to have fun out there. I also want you to be careful and come back to us as soon as you're done. I hope you'll visit us and if you don't it's only four years. Get back here as soon as you can," he said with tears. He pulled her into the tightest hug she'd gotten so far. Peyton walked up all teary eyed. "Haley, god I will miss you. You've been like another best friend to me. You were there through it all. Everything with me and Luke. I can't say how much you'll be missed here. I do hope you get back as soon as possible though and we will keep in touch while you're out there. Good luck," Peyton said hugging her as they both cried. She pulled away and looked at her sort of nephew. She picked him up and looked at him. "Nate, you know I'll be back as soon as I can right? So you remember me and I'll write you letters and tapes. That'll help you read ok?" He nodded and she hugged him and gave him a bunch of kisses. The last one up was Nathan. He wanted the last piece of her before she left him for four years. She looked at him and the tears were coming so easily. He stood with his hands in his pockets and she looked at him with swollen eyes. Everyone watched in the background trying to figure out what was going on. "Haley," he said with fear of loss in his eyes.   
  
SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS LIKE THAT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT THE FOURTH CHAPTER YOU NEED TO REVIEW!! A REVIEW IS LIKE GETTING PAID AND IT'S THE BIGGEST REWARD A WRITER CAN GET! SO IF YOU WANNA SEE NATHAN'S SPEECH WHICH WILL BE SAD TELL ME. I KNOW YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALTHOUGH IT'LL BE VERY SAD. I HOPE YOU WANT TO READ IT. I'LL KEEP WRITING AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!! 


	4. I'm here for you

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 4   
  
A/N - Ok, I first off wanna thank everyone for reviewing. I really love knowing what you guys think about this story. I hope you're all enjoying it because as long as I know you are I will continue it. This chapter's gonna be a little sad with Nathan and Haley. I love writing this and I know where I'm going with this story so here it is!! Enjoy!!  
  
We left off with Nathan saying his good byes. So here it is:   
  
"Haley," he said with fear of loss in his eyes. Haley had been very collected and she was handling the whole situation great until now. Then again from the moment she got to the airport she was dreading Nathan's good bye. He had so many emotions just piling up watching her stand there. He looked into her deep brown eyes and all he saw was his whole life drifting away to Europe. He took a step closer and she began to get nervous. She got those butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him. He had a hard time keeping himself together as he felt his whole world crumbling. 'This has got to be the worst feeling ever' he thought to himself. Haley just couldn't control herself any longer. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into Nathan's arms. He threw his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. They both had tears rolling rapidly down their cheeks. The group just watched in silence and all the girls standing there began to get teary eyed. "I love you so much you will never ever know," Nathan said sadly. "I think I do because my heart wouldn't hurt this much if I was leaving anyone else," Haley said loud enough for the group to hear. Peyton and Brooke were both sobbing because of the scene. "You'll come and visit right?" he asked sounding like a little boy. She nodded as the tears continued. "I never really liked Europe, but I guess I have to if they're going to have an angel like you over there," he said smiling. "That was so corny," she replied laughing and crying at the same time, " but that's why I love you." She put her head back on his chest and he hugged her tightly.   
  
The announcement came over the loud speaker that Nathan knew would change his life forever. "Boarding call for flight to Europe." Haley looked back up at the man she'd loved for so many years and began to feel like she was going to die or at least faint. He looked so scared when the announcement came on, something like that of a lost little boy. "Guess that's me," she said grabbing her carry-on bag. "Haley," he said as she stood up straight. She lifted her eyebrows instead of answering him. She was scared that if she opened her mouth to talk to him that she wouldn't be able to go, and that she'd just fall apart all over again. "Good luck," he said trying to be the gracious loser. "Can I...have a hug for good luck then?" she asked him trying to smile. He nodded and pulled her back into his arms. The final boarding call came and she reluctantly pulled away. He tugged back and kissed her as passionately as he could trying to show his emotions and love. This left them both lightheaded. He grabbed her hand trying to remember her touch and everything about her. He intertwined their fingers as he kissed her again. She pulled away again and tried to walk off, but he continued to hold her hand until the very last second. "Don't make it harder, please," she whispered with the strength she had left. He ever so slowly let her go and watched her walk away. She didn't dare look back as she stepped onto the plane. Nathan looked back at the small group of people now staring at him. He looked at them and walked out of the airport.  
  
Lucas even let tears roll down his cheek watching Haley pull her hands from his brother. He saw Nathan stare at all of them and silently walk out. Nothing hit him until an hour later. He was sitting at home reflecting on past memories with Haley when the past two days came flooding back to him. "Oh my god," he said to the room. "Peyton!" he yelled upstairs."I'm up here," she replied. He stormed up the stairs and looked at his wife. "Nathan," he muttered. She flashed him a look that said 'I have no idea' and she stood there. "Do you remember why he was here yesterday?" Peyton thought back to yesterday and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor in shock. "You don't think..." she asked the blonde haired man standing in front of her. Lucas nodded his head and she ran to grab little Nathan. They jumped in the SUV they got and sped off. Lucas had only really spent a lot of time with his brother over the past few years and Peyton was bound to know him better.  
  
"Look, Peyt you've known him longer than me. You'll know the places he goes and hangs out. Where would he go if he's depressed like this?" Peyton thought back to the many years she'd spent with Nathan and that whole crowd. She didn't really know where he'd go because they never really were close. "Try the river court. I don't know if he's there but that's the only place I can think of," she informed Lucas. They took off towards the river court and got out of the car. They grabbed little Nathan and walked around. He gave the 3 year old to Peyton and took off into the trees. He spotted movement behind a tree and immediately went towards it. It turned out to be his brother. "Nathan," Lucas said quietly so as not to startle him. Nathan jumped a little and turned around to face his brother. Lucas looked at him in shock again because all that could really be seen in the dark of the trees was a metal blade. "Lucas," Nathan said trying to get rid of the blade he'd been holding. Lucas had never been put in the situation of life and death before, he didn't know what the next step was. "I thought you stopped," Lucas said with disappointment evident in his voice. Nathan could do nothing but look to his shoes. "I tried," he dead panned. Lucas slowly reached out for his brother's hand which Nathan very reluctantly gave to him. They stepped out of the darkness of the trees and found Peyton on the basketball court with little Nathan. She looked back when she heard footsteps. The look on Luke's face gave away the seriousness of the situation.   
  
Peyton looked at her son who was content playing basketball and told him, "Stay here ok buddy?" He nodded and she walked off to the boys. She got closer to them and what she saw made her want to run. She looked at Nathan's wrists and fresh red blood was running down them. He was covered in blood, it was all down his arms. "Oh, Nathan," she said looking at his face. "Look, I'm sorry," he replied trying apologize. "For what? It's your life, if you don't want to be here then don't be," Lucas said coldly. "Lucas!" Peyton yelled at her husband. "Now is not the time to worry about if he wants to be here or not. We want him here and he needs to be here when Haley gets home. Let's get you home," she said to the man who looked like a little boy at this moment. 'He looks too vulnerable to be the Nathan I knew in high school' Peyton thought as she grabbed little Nathan and they all got into the truck.   
  
They got home and put little Nathan to bed. Lucas went up to read him a story and Peyton was trying to clean up her brother-in-law. "You know you can talk to me. I'll always be here if you need someone," she said trying to sound supportive. He nodded and headed off to the couch. He sat there in the silence of the dim room. 'Why can't I stop? What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself. "Nathan, look we'll get you help tomorrow. I promise you're not going anywhere," Peyton informed him. He looked up thankfully and stood up to face her. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly trying to show his gratitude. "Thank you," he whispered near her ear. "I love you...you know as a friend and brother-in-law." He chuckled and hugged her a little tighter. "I know," he said again near her ear. "I'm here for you," she said walking up the stairs to her bedroom. He nodded and his thoughts again wandered back to Haley. "God, I love you so much," he whispered before falling asleep on the couch.  
  
SORRY THIS ONE MIGHT BE KINDA BORING BUT IT'S SETTING MORE BACKGROUND ON CHAPTERS TO COME. I'M ALSO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'M HAVING A CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. I KNOW WHERE I WANT THE STORY TO GO BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW TO GET THERE. SO REVIEW IF YA WANT MORE AND I'LL BE WRITING!! 


	5. What are the odds?

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N - I'm really sorry the updates aren't coming as fast as I was planning on doing them, but I'm just trying to figure out how I want to get to the really good parts of the story. I really do hope you guys are enjoying the story, and I hope you all continue to read because I will be trying to update more. I hope you all enjoy this chapter so REVIEW!!  
  
We last left off where Nathan and Peyton were talking. Lucas and Peyton had just taken Nathan home from the park after Haley left.   
  
Nathan was officially having the worst couple of weeks of his life. Haley had called 3 times already, but hearing her voice just made him want to be with her even more. It was killing him to be sitting home without her when she said she was miserable too. He just didn't understand the concept of why she had to go and he had to stay. He tried to get Luke and Peyton to let him go to Europe, but even Haley said he couldn't. She told him it was a very private college and if he came they wouldn't let him in. It even had guards outside the doors was what he was told. "I have to go through four years of this," Nathan said aloud to no one. He'd started this habit of talking to himself and it was a little bit strange. It helped him keep his mind off of cutting himself. Luke and Peyton occupied him most of the time too. They called a counselor the day after Haley left and they brought him in to get help. Nathan didn't want to be there, but Lucas said this was going to help. So he went twice a week to get help which he didn't think was working by the way. Peyton and Lucas also went to counseling on the days Nathan didn't. They went to learn how to help Nathan stop. Lucas even had some help with dealing with his emotions. It seemed to little Nathan that the whole family was crazy.   
  
The stress from the situation was making getting along a lot harder too. Lucas and Nathan were reverting back to their old ways and it wasn't helping Peyton any to hear them fight all day. Little Nathan wanted his Aunt Haley back. He also wanted his daddy to be around more which was getting harder and harder for Lucas. He wasn't around as much because of basketball, his job, and he was trying to do good in the college he'd chosen. The days Luke was home he either slept or he was miserable and took it out on everyone. Everyone seemed to be mad at Lucas for the way he was acting, and this was making him spend more and more time away from them. Nathan was going to his meetings to get help and in a way it was helping. It just wasn't going to go away though, so Peyton was giving him all the support she could.   
  
Jenny was doing good so far, but Jake still hadn't been able to find any girl who could accept him and Jenny as a package. Most girls didn't want a baby even though they all thought she was adorable. "I thought babies were supposed to be chick magnets or something?" Jake said while he was walking down the street. He just so happened to almost walk into Brooke whose face was messed up from crying. She was smiling at him though and this seemed a bit odd. "Hey," he said to Brooke who was smiling playing with Jenny. "I think they are a chick magnet," she said straightening up to stand. He smiled at her and she smiled back a little flirty but not too much. "Are you ok?" Jake questioned reluctantly. "Oh, you know the whole Tim thing was just getting worse by the minute. It was bound to fall apart at one point but I just didn't expect it to be so soon," she said starting to tear again. "B-Brooke...I'm sorry...I didn't know," Jake said trying to help. "No, don't be silly. You didn't know," she replied trying to wave it off. "Well, wanna take a walk? Maybe just take your mind off things," Jake asked trying to help some more. She nodded and off they went.   
  
Haley was doing good when it came to grades, but with her life it seemed horrible. Her parents never really called. All they cared was if she was getting grades to go on and be something. Nathan called long distance at least once a week, if not more. She just wanted to ditch the college thing and go back to Tree Hill with her old life. But no...she was Haley James...the pride and joy of her parents...well more like her grades were the pride and joy of her parents. Her life just sucked until a little surprise came up. She now needed someone to tell and it could not be Luke or Nathan.   
  
Nathan's typical counseling sessions were pretty boring. They started with the lady just sitting in her little comfortable chair while Nathan sat on the most uncomfortable couch money could buy. It mostly started by the lady asking "How are you doing today?" Normally it was a 'fine' or 'good'. Then she would try to pry into his life and find out how he was feeling. There were only a few rare days that he actually told this lady what was going on inside his head. Counseling did kind of help but not as much as it was supposed to. The only person he really felt he could talk to was Peyton. He no longer had any romantic feelings toward her, but she always listened. He could always open up to her and she was always there to support him. She probably made a better counselor than the lady did. He had good days and bad, it was the bad that he came to Peyton. "Hey," he said one day while she was sitting on the couch. Little Nathan was out for the day with his grandpa, Peyton's dad. "Hey," she was kinda preoccupied with laundry at the moment. "Do you have a minute," he asked trying to start a conversation. "Only like a few," she replied. "I need to talk to someone because the counselor said when I start to feel like the only way I can feel ok is to cut that I need to talk," he told her trying to open up a little. "Right now though I don't want this to be about me," he said trying to catch her interest. "Well, there's only two of us here, Nathan," she said. "I want to know how you are," he said trying to get her to open up as well. "Fine," she lied trying to cover up the fact that she was falling apart. "No, you're not. Why do you lie like that?" he said noticing. "I'm fine Nathan and even if I wasn't I wouldn't tell you any different." "Please. Even the counselor said it's not good to keep all that in. I know just as well as you that you don't normally go to talk to people. Let me in," he begged. "I can't," she whispered walking upstairs. He walked up following her and found her sitting on the bed with tears threatening to fall. "What happened?" Nathan asked sitting next to her. "Lucas is never around anymore. I don't think he wants this life anymore. I don't think he wants to be married or have a son. He doesn't act like he used to and he just brushes me off. He doesn't do anything with Nathan anymore and he never wants to be here. When he is he just sleeps and most nights he's on the couch and it's by choice. Then to top it off Haley's gone and Brooke is trying to deal with the whole Tim thing. Then just to add the freaking cherry to the top of my situation, I'm freaking pregnant!" she yelled while Nathan tried to over come the shock.   
  
Nathan stood up and tried to figure out how in the hell he was going to help her. "Wow I didn't think it was all of that," he said kneeling near her scrunched up figure. She was crying now and it made Nathan weak to see girls cry. He hated the sight of their red faces and knowing there was nothing he could do to help. She was so lost in her own world that she forgot what to do outside of it and that's why she didn't leave. She should leave him though, if he wasn't gonna care for her or pay attention. She just waited so long for a relationship with him and was too tied up in his life to just leave. It seemed best to do just that even though it's not exactly what she wanted. Now that she was having another one of his kids it was getting even harder to leave. Then there was the fact that she wouldn't really have money and there was no place to live. There was something telling her she had no chance of surviving if she left.   
  
Meanwhile Jake was getting to know Brooke a little better by comforting her. "So, what happened?" he asked trying to figure a few things out. "Well, I knew it was too good to be true that we would be going out this long. Then I walked in and guess who I saw him with? Just guess..." He had no clue so she just continued on her rant. "Well, he was with that thing Theresa. I walk in to see my "boyfriend" and he just is laying on the couch half naked making out with her. I didn't know where to go because I know Peyton's got a life to live and tutor-girl is gone. So I just walked out and that was it," Brooke said sadly. Jake leaned over and gave her a brief hug and said, "It'll be ok and hopefully one day a guy will be true to you. I know I would," he told her smiling. She smiled back and leaned towards him again. She was close to his ear and she whispered, "So I finally found a guy who would love me as much as I love him? Didn't know there was such a thing," she said pulling away. Jake didn't like the pulling away so he leaned back towards her and put his lips right on top of hers. He pulled back a few seconds later smiling. "Yea, they still exist." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and laid back onto the couch pulling him on top. 'Not bad for just trying to comfort' Jake thinks.  
  
  
  
Peyton wasn't too sure if Nathan really understood what she was feeling so the next best thing would be to call Haley. She was the only person she really had left. Nathan was too mixed up in his own problems to really be able to help. The phone rang twice until she heard the perky brunette she'd known through most of high school on the other end. "Hello!" Haley said hoping it was someone good. "Haley, hey long time no talk," Peyton said laughing a little. "Peyton, oh my god. I haven't talked to you in so long and I'm so glad it's you," Haley said letting the happiness in her voice go. "Hey, you don't sound so happy anymore. Do I really make it that obvious that it makes everyone else sad?" Peyton asked. "Why, what's wrong?" Haley asked curiously. "Oh just crap concerning my falling apart marriage and the man who I happen to call my husband who is now turning into what you would call a jackass," Peyton said rather quickly. "God, I'm just missing out on everything and you know I wish I was there to help you out but I'm here in damn England," Haley said sadly showing her sympathy. "Yea, I know and I wish you were here but hey that doesn't change anything. How's things at Nazi college?" She got a laugh out of Haley before an answer. "Well, I miss it in Tree Hill like crazy. I miss Nathan so much and I have like nothing to do but study here. Pretty boring if you ask me," she told, "but what's with you and Lucas?" she asked with curiosity over coming her. "Well I mean he's just never here and..." she ended up telling Haley everything she told Nathan and detailing a few more things, purposely forgetting to mention the pregnancy. "Man, Peyton, I wish I was there to slap some sense into him. I never thought that after all you went through that he would do that," Haley said shocked. "I know, " Peyton said rather quietly.   
  
It had been about an hour of Peyton and Haley just talking and catching up on things. They began to start up this kind of game where they'd been coming up with things like "what are the odds..." and then something unbelievable that's happened in the past few years. Kind of a stupid game but then again neither was willing to get off the phone. So here they were babbling like a couple of 14 year olds on the phone. "Well, what are the odds that you'd be in England right now missing my ex-boyfriend?" Peyton said happily. "Okay then what are the odds that you and Luke would be married and have a kid and you still are having problems being happy," Haley said a little quietly. Peyton still laughed though and has a new one. "Well then what are the odds that Luke and I would be having problems and I'd end up pregnant again at the worst time in my life," she says somberly. Haley's very taken aback by this discovery and they end up talking about everything with her and Luke all over again. Someone says they want to use the phone in the background in England. "Hey, Peyton I've got to go but I'll call you. Everything will work out and if there are any new discoveries I want to know," Haley said. "Yea, I'll be in touch." "Oh wait can I try one more of the 'What are the odds?'" Haley asks. "Yea, shoot," Peyton replies. "What are the odds that I'm stuck in England talking to you and telling you I'm pregnant too but not allowed to come home and begging you not to tell Nathan right now just as you begged me almost four years ago?"  
  
SORRY TO LEAVE IT BUT I JUST HAD TO. I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE GOT THE IDEAS NOW. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AND I'M EXCITED.  
  
HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE READING!!  
  
SPOILERS  
  
- Peyton is stuck between the Nathan and Haley situation.   
  
- Luke and Peyton have a "discussion" (not exactly, more of an argument)  
  
- Jake and Brooke discuss what to do next  
  
- Haley meets someone who will change her life (not in a good way)  
  
- Nathan's gonna talk to Lucas about life and Peyton (won't be pretty) 


	6. I'm leaving

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N - Do you guys still like this story? I know it's been taking me a while to update but I'm doing my best. I hope you guys still like this story because I'll continue writing only if you do. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.   
  
We last left off when Peyton was on the phone. Haley had just revealed the news of being pregnant and not to tell Nathan.   
  
Peyton sat on her bed absolutely dumbfounded. 'I don't think I heard that right,' Peyton thought. She yelled into the phone, but her friend was already gone. Peyton seemed to be left in a bed spot. Where was she going to go if she left Lucas? She had no idea of who to turn to for help. She felt like she was part of the second piece of Riding in Cars with Boys. She was going to do this on her own while one of her best friends was in England. "I have to leave," she said as tears came quickly.   
  
She grabbed her bags and started to throw any clothes she could get into her bags. Tears dripped as she grabbed her necessities. Little Nathan was taking a nap and she began throwing things into his small suitcases. Peyton was stepping closer to leaving and farther into her own insecurities. Lucas was coming home in less than an hour and Peyton was frantic to get out and not have a confrontation. She grabbed little Nathan out of his bed and ran out to the car.   
  
She was pulling away as Nathan was pulling up. They both rolled down their windows and Peyton was trying to hurry up the conversation. She never mentioned to Nathan that she was leaving. "Hey, Peyton! Where you going?" he asked happily. "Listen, you can't tell Luke but I'm leaving," she replied. Nathan's face fell when he heard the news. "Where are you going to go?" "I don't know yet, but I've got to get out of here and figure out what's going on with me and Lucas," she informed. "Oh," Nathan muttered. She backed the car out as fast as she could and off she went.   
  
She was headed in the direction of her old house before it hit her that her dad sold that house about a year ago. "Come on Peyton think," she said to herself. The only place left was Karen's house. She had no idea if Karen would accept her or if she would just throw her out because Lucas was her son. Yet there she was standing in front of the café looking for her mother-in-law. Peyton swung the door open and went up to the counter with Nathan in her arms. "Hi Peyton," Karen said cheerfully coming out of the back room. "Karen," was all Peyton managed before she broke into tears. Karen rushed from behind the counter to see what was wrong. She pulled Peyton into a hug and they sat down at a table. "Honey, what happened?" "I'm leaving Lucas," Peyton mumbled. Karen was a little shocked but it didn't surprise her because she knew what Luke's behavior had become. "You don't have to tell me right now but if you wanna talk about what's going on feel free," Karen said as she went to get up. "Wait, I need someone to talk to...that is if you don't mind," Peyton said feeling like a burden. "No, no problem. I'd like to know what's going on," Karen replied. Little Nathan was walking around the café eating a muffin and he was content.   
  
Peyton didn't know how to start the whole story. She told Karen she was pregnant and Karen was again shocked. She told her everything Lucas had been doing and all Karen could do was reassure Peyton. "Peyton, I think you're doing the right thing," Karen said reassuringly. Peyton's eyes became a little wider because never in a million years had she expected Karen to be okay with what she was doing. Karen got up and grabbed Nathan then swung him around a few times. "Hey, you're gonna come live with grandma for a little while ok?" Karen said in a high pitched voice. Nathan giggled and hugged his grandma. Peyton sat smiling at the sight in front of her. "Let the fireworks begin" she said quietly when she saw Lucas would be getting home soon. She sat in the café with coffee waiting for Lucas to see the note she left on the kitchen table.   
  
He stepped in the front door and was looking for the little guy to come and greet him at the door like he always did. He stepped into the kitchen and found a piece of paper sitting on the table. He suddenly felt his heart drop when he saw a couple of words. It read something like this:  
  
Lucas,   
  
If you're reading this note you'll know I'm already gone. I'm not sure what happened to us. I guess life kind of got in the way. We had something, we really did but somewhere you lost sight of us. I'm not sure where I'll be so if you wanna talk then just know I didn't go too far away. I know you'll probably be crushed when you find this note but I need to do this for you, me, Nathan, and most importantly us. I will always love you Lucas and hold onto the years we had together. They were for the most part very happy. Please try to fix this. I need you in my life but if you don't get your priorities straight how am I supposed to make it work. I wish I could help but it's you who needs to get back on track. Please say you still love me.  
  
Peyton.  
  
Lucas read the note a thousand times trying find out what he did. He was becoming very naive and didn't want to believe that he was becoming that bad. He knew months ago things were going down hill but he tried to hide it. He wanted to marry her and that's why he covered the bad parts up. Now he was married and here he was trying to get out of it. "What have I done?" Lucas said to the dimly lit room which smelled of Peyton's perfume. He walked up to the bedroom and noticed drawers hanging open with nothing in them. He knew reality was setting in. He walked over to his son's bedroom which was now empty too.  
  
He stepped into the shower trying to think like Peyton. He wanted to know desperately where his wife and son went to. He stepped out a few minutes later and decided he was going to save his family. He walked into his empty bedroom and put pants and shirt on.   
  
A few minutes later he was out the door driving around town. He drove past the river court where he played with his son on days he was home. It seemed like forever since the last time he was there with little Nathan. Lucas thought back and it had been quite a few months since he played there. "I've been a bad husband and a bad dad," Lucas said pulling up the café where he went to seek his mom's advice.   
  
He stepped inside and looked at his wife's face. Peyton was red and her eyes were puffy from crying. Lucas saw her and his insides went jell-O from the guilt he felt.   
  
"Hey," he whispered quietly. Peyton nodded her head and he sat down at the booth she was at. "Look you said for me to come and talk and I have something to tell you," he said guiltily. "This seems a little more serious than what I was looking for," Peyton said as she turned toward him. "Well yea it's a little more serious than I intended. See for the past few months I've been missing Haley and I didn't know what to do. I've always had her to be there when I needed someone to talk to. At college there was this girl and she was cool to talk to," Lucas paused. Peyton's face and heart turned to stone. She already knew what was coming and she didn't want to hear it but she needed to because she couldn't hold the guilt of walking out on him any longer.  
  
Jake and Brooke were watching a movie on his couch with Jenny. They had become close over the past few hours and Jenny had taken a liking to Brooke. Earlier they had gone a bit farther than either intended but Brooke stopped him. She told him when they really wanted this then they would. She wasn't going to do that with him as a rebound of Tim. Jake was a good guy and he agreed with her that now wasn't the right time. They were watching The Little Mermaid and Jenny was having a blast while Brooke and Jake were talking about Tim and a possible relationship together. Jake was happy and Brooke was finally enjoying herself with a guy who wanted to talk. It was new to her, but she knew she could get use to a real guy who was sweet and genuine.   
  
Nathan was bored out of his mind sitting in his mom's house. He walked into the hallway and looked at his mother who was sitting in the middle of the hallway with photo albums. They were dusty, old, and beginning to turn a bit yellowish. His mother stared intently at her baby in her arms in the picture. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek at the thought that her little boy was all grown up.  
  
Nathan put his arms around his mom and whispered an 'I love you' before stepping out. He hopped into his SUV and took off towards Luke's house where he was living. He walked into the living room just to catch the phone ringing. He ran and picked it up. "Hello, Scott Residents," he said in a mock serious tone. "Nathan is it you?" a girl asked. "Haley! It's you! I haven't talked to you in so long," he said ecstatically. "I know," she said guiltily. She wanted to just run back to the house she knew so well and tell him about the child she was holding. She couldn't leave though, lying was the only option left. She was subconsciously holding her stomach. "How have you been? Anything new going on? Anyone new?" Nathan asked a little suspiciously. "Nathan, don't be so worried. Things are going as good as can be expected and there's nothing new. There will never be anyone new that can replace you and you know that, you're just paranoid," she replied smiling that he was so worried. "I know," he said rather quietly. They talked for about a half an hour before Haley had to do homework.   
  
She got off the phone with her boyfriend. Well she still considered him her boyfriend, but they hadn't discussed what they were. She laid on her bed letting out a loud sigh to the room with no one in it. Her roommate was currently at some party and wouldn't be back till some time tomorrow. There was a loud knock at the door and she had a headache. To say the least Haley James was pissed.   
  
She opened the door to find the boy who had been pestering her for the past week and a half. "Hey Haley," the boy said. "Chris," Haley replied tersely. "I was wondering if you'd wanna get a pizza or something for dinner? That is if you haven't already eaten," he said confident that she hadn't. "Okay, number one I have a boyfriend if that means anything to you. Number two I've already eaten. Number three I don't like the sucky pizza here. And number four I have a major headache and I'd rather be alone," she stammered. He sulked out of the dorm after a lot of begging to stay. He was going to be with her if it was the last thing he was going to do. He walked down the dimly lit hallway trying to conjugate a plan to get the girl he'd wanted since the day she stepped into his life in when she stepped into England.   
  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!! IF ANYONE'S STILL READING REVIEW!! I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND I'M TELLING YA THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE CHAPTERS YOU'LL GET. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF WHERE I'M TAKING THE STORY. DON'T WORRY IF LUKE AND PEYTON DO BREAK UP IT'S JUST FOR THE SAKE OF DRAMA. I'M A HUGE LUKE/PEYTON FAN SO YOU KNOW HOW IT'LL END!! REVIEW!!  
  
SPOILERS  
  
Next time: Luke reveals what happened with the girl at college.   
  
Peyton gives her reaction.   
  
Nathan tries to get in touch with Haley only to find out about Chris.  
  
Chris tries to get Haley and will do anything to have her.  
  
Jake and Brooke try to figure out what is going on. 


	7. You said Till death do us part!

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N - Don't own anything. Here it is!! I think you'll like this one. Lots of drama!! Don't worry Leyton fans it's drama!! Naley fans should worry about Chris, he's not good for Naley. Read on:  
  
We last left off with Jake and Brooke on the couch, Luke was about to tell Peyton shocking news about a girl at college, and Nathan was sitting at home while Haley is still in England.   
  
Jake continued to watch movies late into the night as Brooke slowly fell asleep. He was watching Disney movies still, there he was recapturing pieces of his childhood from the Lion King.   
  
He looked down at Brooke who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Beautiful was the first word that came to mind at the sight of her. It seemed strange because days ago he would've told you she was a slut, but here he was falling for the infamous Brooke Davis.   
  
She stirred slightly which made him come back to earth. Her eyes opened a little and she looked up in his eyes. They made eye contact for a second and she kissed him briefly. Then next thing he knew she was content on his shoulder sound asleep.  
  
'Wow' was the next word that inflated his mind. That described everything he was feeling. How he felt with her, how she looked, the way she was with Jenny, the way he felt when he was in the same room as her.   
  
He could just picture himself being in some kind of show on the WB right now. He could see the camera zooming out of his living room. The moment was picture perfect, if only for a few hours.  
  
Haley was sitting in the dorm by herself yet again. The light was dim and she had a song on that reminded her of Nathan. Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional was playing. She sat doing her homework with the music blaring while she sang along. She sang in a light airy tune thinking of Nathan and the baby the whole time. "My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me, so won't you kill me so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst to break or bury or wear as jewelry. Whichever you prefer."   
  
She continued to sing the chorus when the door creaked open. She almost had a heart attack when a hand came into view. She hoped with every dream and fantasy that it was Nathan, but of course it was Chris.   
  
Haley wanted to just get up and punch him. She stayed restrained though and ignored him. He sat on the bed, but she pushed him off. "Oops," she muttered. He seemed a little pissed, but stayed. "Ya know I need to make a mental note to get a real lock on that door," she said still pretending he wasn't there. He was a little hurt, but continued to pester her.  
  
He listened to the song she had on repeat and felt like he should be the one it was about. "So, Haley, I know you like me." Haley looked up flabbergasted. "Why else would you listen to a song on repeat that's clearly about me," he informed her grinning the whole time. She then was ready to make him go away. The best way to do that was to start gushing about Nathan.  
  
She looked up at Chris and began to talk. "Actually, it's about Nathan because I'm in love with him. Note the word him not you. He's the only man I'll ever give my heart to. He's the man you'll never be Chris because he didn't expect to fall for me and vice versa but he loves me with all his heart now. I'll always love him and nothing can take that away," she said dreamily.  
  
He looked pissed off to no end. He angrily stomped out of the room and slammed the door which sent Haley into a fit of giggles.  
  
Lucas watched Peyton's reaction to his first sentence. He knew the more he talked the worse she was gonna get. He picked up with his sentence. "Well, she was pretty, smart, and nice and I was depressed. We continued talking and we went to a party together. Then things got a little heavy and I...just don't know how I let it get that far. I'm so sorry. I don't love her. There was never a time where I didn't love you," he stammered feeling so ashamed.  
  
Peyton's eyes grew wide and the tears came so fast. She looked at him and felt hatred. That was something she hadn't felt since freshman year of high school. Then she felt something else she hadn't felt since the day her mother died. She felt empty. She felt cold and mean. She felt numb.  
  
"Did you sleep with her?" she asked finding her voice. Lucas looked at his shoes and that was enough to give Peyton an answer.   
  
She stood up and so did he. She looked him right in the eye and slapped him across the face as heard as her anger would let her. His eyes teared from the stinging sensation. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You fucking bastard! You're a liar and a cheater just like Brooke said!" she screamed while whacking him in the chest. "You had a life! You had a family and a commitment! I thought you loved me! We got married! You said your vows and you said till death do us part! You asshole!" she screamed in tears and ran out of the café.   
  
Lucas stood there now unsure of his whole life.  
  
Peyton left everything behind and kept running. She ran all the way to the woods where she and Brooke used to hang out all the time. She didn't know who to call and her fingers seemed to automatically dial Brooke's cell. It rang twice before Brooke answered groggily. "Hello," she said not expecting Peyton. She didn't even look at the Caller ID.  
  
Peyton and Brooke were still not on the best terms and it had been more than 3 years now. "Brooke," Peyton said still crying hysterically. This woke Brooke right up and she jumped off the couch. "Help," was all Peyton had to say.   
  
Brooke gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and took off. She knew exactly where Peyton was and saw her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Peyt," Brooke whispered engulfing her ex-best friend into a hug. Peyton accepted and they sat there for a while.  
  
They sat for so long because Brooke didn't want to press Peyton. "You were right. Just rub it in my face. Go ahead," Peyton said quietly. "About what? Hon, I don't' even know what happened," Brooke said as though they were still friends. "Once a cheater, always a cheater," was all Peyton said. She couldn't relive the whole thing.  
  
Brooke got the message and hugged Peyton again. "Peyton, I didn't want to be right. I was mad, but me and Luke were only a few months. You and Luke were over 3 years. I would never want to be right about that. Oh my God I'm so sorry. I never really expected him to do that," Brooke said with tears flowing too. "I'm so sorry. I know how it felt from only two months. I can't imagine 3 years and a marriage," Brooke said feeling her heart break for Peyton.  
  
Peyton looked up and said, "I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't know what it was like to the other person." "Believe me, Peyton, it didn't feel bad compared to what you're going through."   
  
Peyton stayed quiet for a while and then the tears came again. "It hurts," she whispered sitting next to Brooke. "I know," Brooke replied rocking her back and forth.  
  
Nathan paced the house and decided to call Haley. He didn't know about Luke and Peyton yet. The phone rang and he heard her answer. "Hey sweetie," he said to the receiver. "Nate! Since when do you call me sweetie?" she asked giggling. "Since now. I thought it would be a good way to say hi," he replied chuckling.   
  
She laughed too until her door opened again. She saw Chris poke his head in the door again she immediately thought of something. "I love you so much, Nate," she said and Nathan said it right back. "Get the hell out, Chris!" she yelled making him leave.   
  
"Who was that?" Nathan asked curiously. "This prick who won't leave me alone. He wants me to go out with him," she said. Nathan's felt his blood begin to boil when Luke stepped in with red eyes and a hand mark on each one of his cheeks.  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! I REALLY LIKE THE WAY THIS CHAPTER TUNED OUT!! HOPE YOU DID TOO!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!! I'M ALSO THINKING ABOUT STARTING A NEW STORY BUT I'LL CONTINUE THIS ONE. REVIEW TO GET CHAPTER 8!!  
  
SPOILERS  
  
We will jump nine months into the future.  
  
Expect lots of Luke/Peyton drama.  
  
Karen and Peyton talk.   
  
Nathan wants to know more about Chris.  
  
Chris will start trouble in future chapters.  
  
Brooke and Peyton discuss their friendship.  
  
Nathan confronts Lucas about what he did.  
  
Haley's baby.  
  
Jake and Brooke scenes. 


	8. The official end of Lucas and Peyton

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N - I'm trying to get the updates out a little faster. I think you'll all like this chapter. It mostly deals with the babies but here it is!!  
  
We last left off with Luke telling Peyton he cheated and she ran to the woods to talk to Brooke. Jake was sleeping. Nathan and Haley were on the phone.  
  
Nathan got off the phone and told Haley he would call her back. He walked upstairs to where Lucas was sitting in front of his bed. Tears dripped very lightly while he sat there by himself. "Lucas?" Nathan said walking into his bedroom. "She's gone, and she's not coming back and it's all my fault," he spat back. Nathan looked at Luke in pain and felt himself become very angry at his brother again. "What did you do to her?" Nathan asked nastily. "Look, Nate, I really don't feel like talking about it, ok?" he said louder than before. "Oh no, we're gonna talk about this now. If you're sitting here hurting and you're the one who caused it then she's gotta be ten times worse than you. You're gonna answer me," Nathan replied logically. "Fine! You really wanna know?! I cheated on her! It's over for us! She never wants to see me again! Are you happy? I can't hurt her anymore!" he yelled stomping out of the room.  
  
"You bastard!" Nathan yelled running down the stairs to possibly hurt his brother. He got to the foot of the stairs and Lucas was already gone.  
  
Haley laid in bed quietly dreaming about Nathan when Chris walked in again. "What don't you understand?! I don't want you in my life! Stay out!" she screamed as she got up and pushed him out the door. "God!" she yelled to no one.   
  
Peyton and Brooke sat in the woods for hours while Peyton talked. Brooke listened intently until Peyton stopped. "Brooke," Peyton said unsure. "Hmm?" "Are we ok again?" Brooke understood what she meant. "We're friends. Not the best of, but...better than we were," Brooke replied confidently.   
  
"Oh my God! I left Nathan with Karen. She has no idea where I am," Peyton said jumping up. "Ok, we'll go get him and you can spend the night at my place," Brooke said informing Peyton. Peyton smiled weakly as they got in their separate cars.  
  
They were soon at the café looking for Karen. They found little Nathan eating a bowl of ice cream and it was all over his face. Peyton laughed at the sight of her son and wiped his face. "Brooke, do you think you can take Nathan? I need to talk to Karen, but I'll come over as soon as I'm done," Peyton asked reluctantly. "No problem. I want to get to know this little guy. How bout we go get a toy?" she said to the 3 year old. He nodded his head vigorously as they walked out to the car. She strapped him in the backseat and they were going to Kay Bee toys.   
  
Peyton sat down and looked at Karen. Karen already had a feeling it was something serious. "He...h-he cheated on me," Peyton stuttered nervously. "Honey, I had no idea," Karen replied. She was honestly shocked.   
  
They discussed everything for about 45 minutes and then Karen had a question. "What is your heart telling you to do?" Peyton was totally caught off guard by the question. "I love him, but I really don't think I can trust hi anymore. The only thing I can think is that he didn't love me enough. Have you ever regretted a decision you've made," Peyton asked redirecting the conversation.   
  
"I really can't answer that. I mean every decision you make has an effect that kinda alters the way things turn out. I always ask myself what would've happened if I had stayed with Dan. Luke would've been raised like Nathan. Deb and I wouldn't be friends and I wouldn't have Keith in my life the way he is. I don't think I'd ever regret what I did. Do what your heart is telling you now and I doubt you'll regret it," Karen answered. "Things will work out in the end, " she said giving Peyton a hug. Peyton then got in the car and headed to Brooke's.   
  
She slept in a double bed with little Nate and cried herself to sleep. "Mom, what am I supposed to do?" she whispered into the darkness. This caused little Nathan to wake up. "Whatsa mattew, Mommy?" he asked sleepily. "Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep." She continued to cry until there were no tears left.  
  
9 MONTHS LATER  
  
Peyton had announced she was pregnant a while ago. Lucas was shocked and he continued to try and reconcile. She never went back to the house and this devastated Lucas. So here she was in the delivery room getting ready to push with Nathan holding her hand. She and Nathan weren't going out, but she wanted him there by her side. She and Luke still weren't really on speaking terms, so he was the last person she wanted to help. He sat in the waiting room helplessly waiting. "Come on Peyt, push!" Nathan shouted encouragingly. "I can't!" she yelled back. "You can do it," he said quieter. The doctor counted and with another push out came a baby girl.  
  
Meanwhile in England, Haley had gone to the hospital too. She was also in labor. Her brothers and sisters all came to help her through labor, on account of the fact that her parents were furious that she was pregnant in the first place. Nathan still didn't know.   
  
After hours of labor, Haley had a beautiful baby boy. "Ok, Ms. James. He's 7 pounds, 9 ounces and he was born on 12:30a.m. on July 23. We need the birth certificate filled out. She took it and filled out her own name as the mother and signed Nathan's name as the father. Then came the baby's name. William Joseph Scott. There was another infamous Scott boy in the family. He had Nathan's hair and eyes, but Haley's nose and shape of her face. She already knew that he'd have his father's ego.  
  
Peyton was crying as she held her little girl. She decided to put her issues behind her for a little while, and let Lucas come in to see their daughter. "So what do you want to name her?" Lucas asked. "I was actually thinking Elizabeth Nicole Scott. Do you like it?" "It's beautiful," he replied staring at his baby. "She looks just like you," he said. "Thanks," she replied blushing. It never ceased to amaze Peyton that after all these years he could still make her turn as red as in high school.   
  
"Peyton, why don't you just come home?" Lucas asked wanting his wife and kids home. "Lucas, not now, please," she demanded aggravated. "Peyton, we can get past this," he stammered. "No, not this time. I didn't want to do this here, but it's the only way," she said handing him a manilla envelope. Lucas felt his heart stop in his chest. He already knew the divorce papers were sitting in that envelope. His heart told him it was time to be a man and set her free. He signed the papers and hoped that she had it in her heart to let him have joint custody of the kids.   
  
Lucas walked home trying to clear his head. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He looked at the room Peyton had decorated herself. It wasn't as gothic as he'd pictured it, it actually looked nice. He inhaled the stale air of the house he was hardly ever in and flopped back on the bed. He closed his eyes and laid there for hours.   
  
Haley went home with Will 2 days later. She already had a little apartment off campus that she purchased with her savings. It wasn't big, but it gave her a roof over her head and the rent was fairly cheap. She wrapped Will up and laid him gently in his basinet. "This is going to be interesting," she said staring at the baby. She loved him so much, but she wanted Nathan too.   
  
She picked up the phone to call Nathan for updates in Tree Hill. Not that anything exciting ever really happened. "Hey Nate!" she said happily when he answered the phone. "Haley! Wow, am I glad to hear from you," he said with a sigh of relief. "Sounds like something interesting may have finally happened in Tree Hill. Other than people converting oxygen into carbon dioxide that is," she said giggling at her own joke. She got a laugh from him too. "Yea, I have good news and bad news. Your choice," he replied. "Try good first," she said. "Ok. Well, Peyton had the baby on July 22 I believe. That was cool, and I was in the delivery room!" he said happily. "Wow, that's the day before...my friend had her baby," she said quickly covering up her secret.   
  
"So, what's the other news?" she asked curiously. "Well, you already know Peyton left Luke about 9 months back. They were in the delivery room today after Peyton let Luke see Liz. They got in an argument about her coming back and she gave him the divorce papers. He signed them and now he's devastated. He's been in his bed all day. Peyton's a wreck too, but she won't let him see that. Everything's so messed up here," Nathan said sadly. Haley gasped at the divorce. "Oh...I"m gonna have to call those two. Well, separately that is. I gotta go though. Love you," she said lovingly. "Love ya too," he retorted.   
  
Of course only to make her day worse, Chris was at the door. "And the hits just keep on comin!" Haley said in frustration.  
  
Peyton continued living at Karen's with the kids. She got a job and was working her butt off to get a house, even though Karen said it was no problem they were there. Peyton wanted to be independent and stand on her on feet for a while though. She had dedicated her life to the kids too. They were her pride and joy. She really had become a great mom over the past 4 years.   
  
Karen was feeling bad for her son and daughter-in-law. She knew they were on the verge of divorce, and the court date was set for some time next month. She could see they loved each other, but she knew the feeling to have no trust. Peyton just needed to do what was right, just as she had done with Dan. Peyton was like a daughter to Karen and she was going to let the kids live their lives and make their mistakes. She did have to admit that in recent years Peyton had really put the kids first and become a great mom. She was doing great for being so young. She had a big savings account and was trying to get back up on her own which Karen respected. In a way Peyton had ended up in the same situation long ago. She was on her own and Karen knew Peyton was gonna be ok. She just didn't know about her son. Next month was the official end of Lucas and Peyton.   
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! I KNOW IT WASN'T THE MOST EXCITING BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE LOTS OF DRAMA. NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE THE BIG PLOT SETTER. REVIEW AND I'LL TRY AS HARD AS POSSIBLE TO HAVE CHAPTER 9 UP BY AT LEAST FRIDAY BUT PROBABLY SOONER.   
  
SPOILERS  
  
LUKE AND PEYT TALK TO HALEY SEPARATELY  
  
LUKE AND PEYT TALK TO LITTLE NATHAN ABOUT THE DIVORCE  
  
HALEY'S ACCIDENT  
  
COURT WITH LUKE AND PEYTON  
  
MORE BROOKE/JAKE 


	9. The accident

Lost in the Past   
  
Chapter 9  
  
A/N - I'm trying as hard as I can to get the updates out. I hope you all like this chapter. It's gonna be a little boring at first, but keep reading and you'll like it. I hope. Ok so here it is:  
  
**We last left off** with Luke and Peyton signing divorce papers. Peyton was living at Karen's. The babies were just born and Nathan still doesn't know Haley had a baby.   
  
**Haley had no choice**, but to open the door for Chris. He had continued banging on the door for over ten minutes which lead to waking up Will and this led to a tired, pissed off Haley. "How did you find me?" she asked nastily when she opened the door.   
"I got a friend to find you," he replied stepping inside on his own invite.   
"Ok, stalker...now if you don't mind I want you to get the hell out!" she yelled after starting out polite. He closed the door on his way out, but she already knew he would be back.   
  
**Haley picked up** the phone to call Peyton. "Peyton!" Haley shouted into the receiver when she heard the blonde answer.   
"Haley! Hey, how's the baby? Don't worry, Nathan's not here," she said quickly. Haley couldn't help but laugh at Peyton's enthusiasm.   
"I can only guess you were up all night with a lot of coffee," she said jokingly, "but anyway I had a boy and I named his William, but I call him Will. He's doing great and he's just so cute! What about you?"  
"Well, I got a girl. I named her Elizabeth, but we all prefer to call her Liz or Lizzie. She's adorable and now I have one of each! They're so different and Nate is so cute. He's gonna make a great big brother," Peyton replied so happy that her kids were going to get along.   
"I always knew he would," Haley said once again laughing at her friend. "Hey, Hale, I know you want the details about this whole me and Luke thing, but I gotta cut it short. I have to go see Luke so we can talk to Nate. I'll call ya back later though. Ok?"  
"Alright. Talk to you then," Haley said hanging up.   
  
**When Peyton and Nate arrived** at Luke's it was nearly 6 o'clock. She knocked on the door and Nate didn't understand that. "Mommy, why aw you knocking?" he asked confused.   
"I'll explain later," she stated hoping to get out of it.  
"But it's ow house too," he whined. Before Peyton could answer him Lucas answered the door. He was scruffy and rugged looking with his new beard. He was wearing old beat up jeans and a t-shirt. He looked down and picked Nate up off his feet. He hugged him tightly and held him like he was holding on for dear life.   
"Hey, little guy. I missed you," Luke said quietly.  
"Hey, daddy. I wuv you," he said happily. Luke looked up at Peyton and gave her a questioning stare. "Where's Liz?" he asked in hopes to see his daughter.   
"Oh, I...uh...left her with you mom. I thought it would be easier. You can come by and see her later if you want," she said reluctantly. He gave her no response, but held the door for her to walk inside. They walked into the living room and they all took a seat on the couches.   
"Nate, me and daddy have to talk to you about something," Peyton told her 3 year old sadly. Nate looked at his parents like they were nuts.   
"You can start if you want," Luke said as politely as possible.   
"Ok, um...Nate you know how me, you, and Liz have been living at Grandma's?" He nodded to answer her. Lucas picked up and continued for her.  
"Well, you guys are gonna get a different house. Me and Mommy don't get along like we used to and we think it's best if you guys get a new house. So, that's what we needed to tell you." Nate's eyes filled with tears and he looked at his dad.  
"But, member you said you'd nevew weave. When you and Mommy gotted mawwied you said it was cuz you nevew wanted to weave hew. I wanna wive hewe," he cried.   
"I know, but things don't always happen as you plan them," Luke said through tears. Peyton also became teary eyed before she picked up Nate.   
"Look, we'll set up days you can get the kids, but we gotta go. Thanks for wanting to do this too," she said walking out the door. Lucas stood at the door watching his whole life go. The tears fell harder and he knew it was the end.   
  
** The next month** was when Luke and Peyton went to court for the divorce. It went off without a hitch and Luke proved his house was fit for the kids and that he had a solid job. He got the kids on Tuesday, Thursday, and overnight on Saturday. It killed Peyton to have to do this, but this was what she needed. Things easily became bitter between Luke and Peyton and it was hard for them to even be in the same room without arguing. Peyton and Lucas were coming to terms with the divorce and the fact that they weren't a couple.   
  
**It had now been two years** now since the divorce and the kids being born. Haley and Peyton were in two different countries, both struggling to live comfortably, and they seemed to be in the same situation. Nate had grown to look like Luke and it ached for Peyton to love Nate when he looked like someone she was supposed to hate. Liz had come to look a lot like Peyton. She had curly blonde hair and was talented with a pencil considering the fact that she was two. Will, who was the same age as Liz, had Nathan and Haley mixed in him. He never picked up the British accent and he loved basketball. He was a constant reminder of what was waiting for her in Tree Hill. Will, at two, wanted nothing to do with Chris because he tried to be his daddy. Haley showed him pictures of Nathan and she always told him that his dad was waiting for them at home.   
  
**Lucas and Peyton had spoken** only when necessary. Usually it was only on holidays. Nate still secretly held out hope that his parents would love each other again. Many times the only things they would say were insults and this only made everyone around them uncomfortable. Nate did his best to keep his baby sister away from the fighting. They bickered here and there but he loved her to death and wanted to be the best big brother.   
  
**Haley had been in England** for two years also. She talked to her parents last week and they were letting her come home. She was overjoyed and more excited than ever. Next month she was going back to Tree Hill. This would be the irony of the situation at hand. She looked at her son and an idea hit her. In two years she had never gone to Venice. "We are so going to Venice!" she screamed causing Will to giggle at his mom. "Wow, I gotta start planning. This is going to be so much fun! Buddy, you know the place with all the water that you wanna go to?" he nodded, "we're gonna take a trip there for two days. We're gonna have a blast," she said tickling him. He was laughing and squirming to get out of her grasp.   
  
**She sat all that night** planning the trip. It was finally time to get out of the town she was living in. She decided they'd get a car to take them to the outskirts of Venice and then from there she could rent a gondola. She and Will would ride around the city all day and then get a hotel to stay at for the night. From there they would eat breakfast early that morning. She made all the reservations and got maps. Then to bring the great night to an end there was a knock on the door. "Damn, so close," she said opening the door. "Chris," she muttered angry that he had the nerve to keep coming back.   
"Hey," he said casually. He noticed the look on her face and smiled to himself.   
"What do you want from my life," she asked with no emotion.   
"Well I see your going somewhere," he replied changing the subject. Really all he wanted was her. He didn't want her annoying kid or her past. He looked past her and saw all the maps and papers. It was obvious she was going to Venice, but he held out hope that she would invite him.   
"Yea, I figured Will and I should go on a trip before we leave," she said purposely letting it slip that she was leaving.   
"Leave? You still have two years of college left before you get anything," he said trying to prove her wrong.   
"I know, but my parents said they'd let me finish that in Tree Hill. I'm so excited to see Nathan, Luke, and Peyton again," she said with a huge smile. He left knowing he would be going to Venice too, but he would have a plan.   
  
**The next day came quickly**. Nate slept the whole car ride to town. They got there early and Will was so happy. "Swimming," he said with wide eyes. That took a lot of explaining on Haley's part that he could not swim in that water. He was upset for a whole 5 seconds until they got in the boat. He looked all around and he was having the time of his life. Neither of them noticed the gondola following them. Chris was watching them and became annoyed at the guy rowing his boat. He looked at him and elbowed him in the stomach. He fell backwards in pain and then off the boat. Chris took the stick and came up right next to Haley. She almost had a heart attack when he said hi. "What the hell?!" she yelled standing up in fear of being stalked. Chris saw perfect timing and swerved to the left as hard as he could. The man rowing fell back into the water. Haley also lost her balance and fell into the contaminated water. The difference was that she fell off the left and her head hit the huge dock behind them. Blood immediately started to gush out, when Will nearly fell. Chris grabbed his arm to keep him in the boat. The two year old watched in horror as his mother disappeared under the brown tinted water. "Mommy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to wriggle out of Chris' hands. EMT's came from every direction as they dove in the water. It was a sight.   
  
I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT. I DID. I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS ONE. ALL YOU NALEY FANS SHOULD KEEP READING. CHRIS IS TROUBLE THOUGH. LEYTON FANS DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH TO WORRY ABOUT. I WON'T GIVE AWAY THE PAIRINGS AT THE END BUT I AM A HUGE LEYTON FAN SO YOU CAN TAKE A GUESS. LOL. THE **MORE REVIEWS THE HARDER I'LL TRY TO HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE OUT THIS WEEK** B/C THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE BEHIND SCHEDULE. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW B/C I LOVE GETTING THEM. REVIEW!!  
  
SORRY NO SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER...JUST LEYTON AND NALEY **DRAMA**.


	10. This is your son William

Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N - Wow that was an amazing response from you guys for Chapter 9. I'm really glad you guys liked it because I really enjoyed writing it after it got deleted like 3 times from my computer. But anyway I hope you all like this chapter. In the next few chapters it will be jumping a little between years and things but here it is...  
  
**We last left off** as Haley fell off a boat in Venice. She was knocked off by none other than Chris. He will be a major bad guy in this story so be sure to hate him. Here it goes:  
  
**Everyone in the boats** near by came to a halt. They were all unsure of what to do for the young girl. Only a small amount of time later the EMT's came floating up with a drowned looking Haley. They were frantic to get her breathing again. CPR was being done and an ambulance on a boat was just arriving. The people were all looking at Chris who had pulled off a fake crying act. With the way Chris looked holding Will none of the people had the heart to put the blame on him. So he climbed into the ambulance holding Will and they were off to the hospital.   
  
**Nathan was wandering** around the house waiting for Luke to get back with the kids. He walked in the door with the two of them and Nathan put a smile on his face. "Hey you two!" Nathan said trying to get his mind off of not hearing from Haley for a while. "Uncle Nathan!" they both screamed running into his arms. Luke stood near the door watching the scene. He wished it was Peyton standing there greeting the kids. They'd gotten in another fight right before he took the kids.   
  
**_FLASHBACK_  
**"They're ready and just have them back by like 8. Ok?" she asked trying to avoid too much conversation.   
"Peyton, we can have a god damn conversation. I won't cheat on you while I'm talking," he said angrily.   
"You know what Lucas don't start this shit here. I don't want to hear it. You know what you did and I don't want to have to deal with it anymore. We're over! Here are the kids," she responded. "You guys be good with your daddy," she said near their ears.   
He opened the door and put them in the car. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath.   
**_END OF FLASHBACK  
_**  
**The hospital was** just outside the town and they were there in a matter of minutes.   
"Ok sir you'll just have to wait here," the EMT said politely. He was worried about the girl's condition but didn't want to let on that she might not be ok. Chris nodded. He saw that his plan was working, now all he'd have to do was figure out how to get rid of Will. He didn't want the kid all he wanted was Haley. He wanted a wife who would let him do what he wanted and still loved him. He wanted a push over wife and if Haley was gonna do that then he was going to have her. The doctor came back out only a few minutes later.   
  
**Nathan was out** in the backyard with the kids while Luke was trying to wash clothes. "This sucks," he said aloud.   
"Yea, now you know what I went through all those times you were off in 'college'" she said giving him quote fingers.   
"Peyton," he said not looking at her.   
"Look, I know we fight a lot now but if you wouldn't mind maybe tomorrow you could do something for me?" she asked her ex husband reluctantly.   
"I would do anything for you," he replied putting back the boyish charm in his sentence, "but I don't want you to like leave me here with the kids while you go get married or something," he said with a smirk. She couldn't help, but laugh. She almost had a few tears when she saw how easy this used to be. They were talking like normal and making each other laugh. "Well, I wanted you to go to dinner with me tomorrow night just so we could sort a few things out. I don't' want to hurt the kids with this fighting and we just need to talk," she replied very reluctantly. His mouth was slightly open. He hadn't expected this.   
  
**The doctor came** back out and looked at Chris. He'd never been fond of telling any news to his patients family. He didn't want to hurt the young kid or his son. "Well, sir. Haley seems to have suffered no major injuries, but one. She lost a lot of her long term memory. It's a very slim chance that she'll get it back. Now, if you would like we can arrange something for your son and you to be able to help her," the doctor said looking at Chris. Now Chris had it all coming together. Haley losing her memory was even better than he expected.   
"Well, actually I'm not his father. His father lives in the United States. I was hoping since she lost her memory that we could send him back with his father and let him live there until I can get my wife readjusted. If that's in any way possible I would appreciate it," Chris said putting up his fake niceness act. The doctor couldn't see through it. All he saw was a struggling young kid wanting to help his wife readjust to normal life before getting her son back.   
"I think that can be arranged," the doctor said a smiling that Chris wanted to help Haley so much. Chris had some evil plans and he was ready to unleash them to the world.   
  
**Luke looked straight** into Peyton's eyes and was unprepared to see what was staring back at him. There was friendly look and an almost liking. He hadn't seen that in nearly 2 ½ years. "Sure, I'd love to go. It's pretty funny that we're almost right back where we started," he said through a smile. She smiled back and said she'd be there around 6. She grabbed the kids and walked out the door.   
  
**Chris walked through** the door of Haley's hospital room. He was ready to finally act like her boyfriend and was gonna do it his way. "Hey babe," he said quietly as she opened her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked curiously. "Well, we're engaged. You lost the ring when you fell in the water. I'm Chris," he said sitting next to the bed. "Oh...wow I'm engaged! I...thought you were different looking. I kinda pictured you with dark hair and I thought you were taller," she said shyly. Immediately Chris thought of the pictures of Nathan. He was gonna work harder to get her. Suddenly her cell phone rang which he picked up and pretended was his.   
"Hello," he said.   
"Uh...is Haley there? I wanted to talk to her if this is the right number," the man said on the other line.   
"Actually no, she is in bed right now," Chris said hearing Nathan's voice.   
"Who are you?" Nathan asked feeling anger that another man knew Haley was in bed.   
"I'm her boyfriend and if you don't mind I'd like to go back to bed," he said with an evil smile.

**Nathan hung the** phone up as fast as he could. His head was spinning that she would date another guy when she seemed so happy with him.   
"How could she do this to me?" he said loudly as his words rang throughout the house.   
  
**Will was being** shipped off today. It was the day after Haley's accident. He hadn't even seen his mom but Chris said he was gonna go visit his daddy for a while. He was so excited. He always wanted to meet his basketball star dad. The stewardess on the plane was watching him as they were getting ready to land. "Are you excited about being here?" she asked nicely to the two year old.   
"My daddy!" he said as she giggled at him. They had just landed and the stewardess was going to take a cab and drop him off at the given address.   
  
**They were at** the house about 20 minutes later and she knocked at the door. Nathan was sitting on the couch thinking back to the events of the night before. He'd hung up the phone and run up the stairs as tears clouded his vision. He flung the medicine cabinet open and found the shiny metal razor blade. He was putting it dangerously close to his wrist when Lucas walked upstairs looking for his little brother.   
"Nathan, no!!" Luke shouted in horror as Nathan stood there. Lucas wrestled with Nathan and grabbed the razor. Luke's heart was pounding out of his chest and he was standing above Nathan.   
"We worked too hard for you to just give up because a guy answered Haley's phone. She'll be coming home soon anyway so don't go hurting yourself without knowing the facts," Luke said feeling sad for his brother.   
  
**The knocking at** the door threw him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to find a scared looking little boy beneath him. The stewardess looked at him and handed him the birth certificate and a note. Nathan had no idea who the kid was or anything about the situation.   
"Mr. Nathan Scott?" she asked unsure.   
"Yea, that's me," he said trying to figure out what in the hell was going on.  
"Well sir this is your son William," she said looking at him like he should've known.   
"What?!"  
  
HEY SORRY TO LEAVE YA HANGING AGAIN BUT I JUST HAD TO DO IT. OK SO I KNOW THAT CHAPTER ISN'T MY BEST BUT I WROTE IT KIND OF FAST TRYING TO GET IT OUT THERE. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. **_REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I'LL GO_**. AS YOU CAN SEE YOU ALL REVIEWED AND I GOT IT OUT. I REALLY LOVE GETTING THE REVIEWS AND THEY'RE SO MUCH FUN TO READ.   
  
Next!!  
Nathan's reaction to his son.  
Luke/Peyton find out about Will  
Everyone finds out about Will  
Chris keeps his plan going  
Haley has a dream  
Luke and Peyton have dinner (major flirtation)  
In the next few chapters it will jump months and years.


	11. Stepping into dangerous territory

**Lost in the Past**   
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
**A/N** - Thanks a bunch for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm gonna try for the weekly updates now. I think if I set a deadline then I can really get moving so be looking on Mondays and Wednesdays for the weekly updates. This chapter should be good and there will be some Leyton sort of getting together, but not really. I know it sounds confusing but you'll like it. Here it is:  
  
We last left off as the stewardess showed up at Nathan's house with Will. Remember he doesn't know about Will. Peyton also asked Lucas to dinner to sort a few things out.   
  
**Nathan stood with** an expression on his face that the stewardess was puzzled by. The information she had said that Nathan knew that Will was in England with his mom and had everything ready for him to come back. Yet here Nathan Scott stood in disbelief that his son was standing on his doorstep. The only girl he'd been with in the past three years was Haley. When did Haley have a kid?   
  
"Sir, here is all the information you'll need. I hope you enjoy his stay and he was so excited to meet his dad," she said trying to act like she had no other information. A minute later she got in the cab and was gone.   
  
"What am I supposed to do?" he asked looking down at the little boy. He had a blanket clutched in his hand and looked like he wanted to cry.   
  
**Lucas had rode** around town all day trying to figure out what Peyton really wanted with this dinner thing. He wasn't sure what to wear or where they were going. Nonetheless he was excited to spend time with her. It had been nearly 3 years since they had really talked. Their last _real_ conversation was the night he told her he had cheated on her. He pulled up in his own driveway to find his younger brother sitting on the steps with a kid in tears.   
  
**Peyton sat at** home looking over old yearbooks and photo albums. "What did I do wrong that he didn't love me?" she asked when Nate came down.   
  
"What's a matter mom?" he asked. She looked at the now 6 year old and smiled.   
  
"Nothing, just lookin at some old yearbooks and things," she replied seeing more of Lucas in him everyday.   
  
He was wearing one of _Keith's _sweatshirts and jeans. It reminded her of Luke in high school. Nate sat down next to his mom and looked at pictures of his dad and mom together and apart. He laughed unaware that his mom and dad were going to be together in only a few hours.   
  
**Lucas walked up** to Nathan and Will. Will was still in tears asking for his daddy to play and Nathan didn't know what to do. He hadn't even looked at any of the information he'd been given.   
  
"What happened?" Lucas asked genuinely concerned for the 2 year old standing in front of his brother.   
  
"He's _my_ son," Nathan said shyly. "I guess he's mine and Haley's but I haven't talked to her in a while and when I called she was with some other guy. I don't know for sure if he's mine and I haven't even looked at the birth certificate," he answered unfolding the piece of paper.   
  
He looked at it and the father's name and mother's name were clearly stated. Under Mother's Name: _Haley James_. Under Father's Name: _Nathan Scott_. Nathan continued to read to find out his son's name was _William Joseph Scott_. He looked down the little boy and was inundated with pride and love. The next thing he did was unfold the note that someone had written. It was definitely not Haley.   
  
**Chris had taken** Haley to his house. He was planning to buy her all new clothes and get her accustomed to him. He was gonna marry her and have kids with her. Then he would just do whatever he wanted from there. She woke up the next morning in the bed next to Chris. To her relief she was still fully clothed and he was laying the other way. She went into the bathroom and stood, looking in the mirror. _'Something's missing_' she thought to herself. She was having a hard time dealing with the fact that she basically had no identity, and from the looks of it she had no friends. Little did she know Peyton was at home looking at pictures of her at that very moment.   
  
Nathan unfolded the note carefully and looked at it intensely. It basically told about the things he ate, what he liked to do, some of his favorite toys, and that his favorite sport was basketball. Nathan was in awe when he handed Will the little mini basketball. He started trying to dribble and for only being two he was good. Luke too stood there in shock of his nephew suddenly appearing.   
  
"So, I guess I'm Uncle Luke now?" he asked with a smirk.   
  
He knew Nathan's kid was gonna be awesome at basketball and now Nate would have a little friend even if they were 4 years apart. Liz would also have someone to play with because they were basically the same age. He was gonna be the uncle to break up all the fights between the kids too. He was also gonna be the uncle who helped raise Will because from the looks of it Haley wasn't on her way anytime soon. He took Will inside to make him his favorite food, as listed in the note. He popped easy mac into the microwave and sat him down. He walked upstairs to get ready to go out with Peyton.   
  
**Peyton felt as** nervous as in high school in the bathroom. She had on a skirt that wasn't too long or too short. It fit her nicely and she liked that. She didn't want to be flirtatious, this was her ex-husband. She had a tight t-shirt that matched the black skirt and some dressy shoes on. She thought she looked just good enough but not tempting. Then again this was Luke and she could've had sweat pants on and it would've tempted him. "Why am I so nervous?" she said to the mirror. "If someone would've come up to me sophomore year and said _'hey you're gonna_ _marry Lucas Scott and then divorce him while you have two kids'_ then I would've said _'where's the nearest mental institution you escaped from?'_ and ran away. I probably would've sworn I'd marry Nathan because I'd never get the courage to break up with him. What happened?" she asked again to the mirror. No one answered because she was all alone.   
  
**Lucas was feeling** just as nervous. He stood in his bedroom with a pair of loose fitting khakis and a nice light blue long sleeve shirt. He had his hair spiked just enough **(A/N - picture Chad's hair like in Teen People's top 25 under 25)** and he thought he looked nice if they were going somewhere nice, but just casual enough if not. He heard a knock on the door and he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opened the door and looked at his former wife. She looked beautiful and there was a glow about her. She looked happy to see him and like she was in a good mood.   
  
"Hey...um...you ready to go?" he asked a little more shy than normal. The truth was that he was so nervous he could feel his sweaty palms and was having a hard time keeping it together.   
  
"Yea, are you sure Nate is ok with the kids?" she asked apprehensively. She didn't want to leave Nate with the kids but she also didn't know about Will.   
  
"Well, he's technically got three kids including his own, but I can tell you about that on the way to wherever we're going, but he said he'd be fine with them," he replied.   
  
She was a little confused, but then again the whole Scott family confused her. They got in the car and ended up at a small little restaurant right near the end of town. Lucas smiled realizing he had surprised her by taking her there once. She knew what he was thinking and smiled to herself. They sat at a small table for two and looked at the menus in an awkward silence.   
  
"So...um...what did you want to talk about?" Luke asked almost scared of the answer.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with _you_. Maybe we could get to know each other again and just get along a little better than we have been. I think we're hurting the kids and I don't want to do that to them anymore than you do so maybe we could just try to be friends again," she reluctantly stated. He grinned the famous Scott grin and her heart melted all over again. This was dangerous territory she was stepping into.   
  
**Haley once again** walked around the house she was living in still not feeling like herself. Chris trailed behind her only a minute later and put his arms around her waist. She felt so uncomfortable in his arms and tried to squirm out of them.   
  
"What's wrong," he asked very annoyed that she didn't want him.   
  
"I just don't feel right and I don't mean to be rude, but none of this feels right," she said rudely. She was scared of his reaction seeing his face redden a little.   
  
"Well, then why don't you just go crawling to your mommy...wait...you don't have one!" he screamed throwing her backwards into the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest as the tears fell. She slowly pulled up the strength to get to her bedroom where she locked the door after Chris left. She laid in bed and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.   
  
**Peyton and Lucas** had been at the restaurant for almost two hours laughing and being in serious discussion about everything. Peyton was feeling that old high school feeling and hating it. He had been a perfect gentleman all night. He always let her talk first and asked her questions. He pulled her chair out when she went to go to the bathroom and even got flowers for her in between. She was falling for that _smile_ and _personality_ and the way he talked. Truth be told she was falling a little too hard and a little too fast for her taste. He looked at her with that face he had and politely started talking.   
  
"Any chance you wanna dance Ms...Sawyer?" he asked calling her by her maiden name. She was even a little shocked by his choice of words but after a few minutes she agreed. They stepped onto the dance floor that was located outside the restaurant and he slipped his hands around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck. The perfect song was suddenly playing as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
_Oceans apart day after day/And I slowly go insane/I hear your voice on the line/But it doesn't stop the pain_  
_If I see you next to never/How can we say forever/Wherever you go/Whatever you do/I will be right here waiting for you_  
  
She felt it. She felt her heart fall all over. She saw him in a different light just as she had after so long. She saw him as the man she loved. It was dangerous and she knew it, but it was too late and she couldn't stop it.   
  
_Whatever it takes/Or how my heart breaks/I will be right here waiting for you_  
_I took for granted, all the times/That I though would last somehow/I hear the laughter, I taste the tears/But I can't get near you now/Oh, can't you see it baby/You've got me goin' CrAzY  
_  
Haley was asleep for almost an hour before a dream really set in. She floated back to a time with a dark haired man, but his name wasn't revealed. They were at a house while this dark haired man threw stones at her window. She saw herself walk up and then she abruptly jumped from her bed waking up. Something was peculiar about that dream and she knew it.   
  
_Wherever you go/Whatever you do/I will be right here waiting for you/Whatever it takes/Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you  
I wonder how we can survive/This romance/But in the end if I'm with you/I'll take the chance_  
_Oh, can't you see it baby/You've got me goin' cRaZy_  
  
Nathan sat in the house after finally getting all three kids to bed. He laid on the couch as his thoughts brought him back to Haley. Something was wrong.   
  
_Wherever you go/Whatever you do/I will be right here waiting for you/Whatever it takes/Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you   
_  
Lucas smiled as Peyton looked up into his deep blue eyes. They both knew it was coming and it was going to make things harder. He leaned his head down as she closed her eyes. It was like a crash of lightning when their lips met and they knew it was only going to get more intense as the night went on.   
  
SO THAT'S IT. THAT WAS THE FUN CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BRING MORE DRAMA AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT. I HOPE ALL YOU** LEYTON** FANS LIKED THAT ONE. IT WAS SPECIALLY FOR YOU. ANYWAY IT DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE TOGETHER AGAIN, IT'LL BE A WHILE LONGER BEFORE THEY'RE REALLY TOGETHER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING. **MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I'LL TRY.   
**  
**Spoilers** **- Haley confronts Chris about her dreams/Luke and Peyton get a little more intense/Nathan deals with Will/Chris continues with the cruelness/Will be jumping a few months.  
  
**I know Naley wasn't major but I needed that chapter to add the Leyton plot in. The song was by _Richard Marx: Right here waiting_. I would like to thank him for a great song. I have quite a few more songs I want to incorporate so I hope you don't mind them.   
  
**Will update soon!!**


	12. Please Forgive Me

**Lost in the Past  
**  
**Chapter 12**  
  
**A/N** - So I know all you Leyton fans really liked that last chapter!! I did too, because I am a major Luke and Peyton fan. I have a new story I want to post soon, but I will definitely be continuing this. I think it'll be called **The Saddest Song**. It's sort of gonna be Leyton so I hope you'll all be reading. This chapter is gonna be a mix of the couples and Luke and Nathan are gonna start looking for Haley soon. **FYI**: I don't think she'll be in the story much until it jumps like 2 years.   
  
**We last left** off as Luke and Peyton just had their first kiss of 2 years. This is gonna be a bumpy road for those two. Haley just had a dream about a dark haired stranger, but she doesn't know who it is yet.   
  
**Haley was coming** to terms with the position she was in. Here she was dreaming about another man, while she was engaged. _Who was this man? Did she have any friends? Was she ever going to get back her memories?_ These questions continued to plague her mind, and to top it all off, Chris was still gone. She laid back in her bed alone trying to make sense of her whole world.  
  
**Lucas and Peyton** had dragged themselves into their stagnant cycle again. They kissed for a while on the dance floor until the urges became too much. He picked her up off her feet and walked out to the car. Hands were everywhere when they got to the backseat. His breath was heavy as he lifted her shirt up over her head. She was almost embarrassed about doing this all over again, especially after he hurt her. Now, she was too deep and couldn't stop herself if she wanted to. She was so absorbed in the moment that she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop kissing him. It had been so long since the last time she'd even let herself get remotely close to anyone and here she was on the brink of taking 5 steps back with her ex-husband.   
  
**Nathan sat on** the floor looking for Haley. He looked through an old address book, called a billion phone numbers, and tried his hardest to see her again.   
  
"Over my dead body is another guy going to have her," he said quietly to the walls.   
  
**The car windows** were steamed as Peyton laid on top of Luke. She laid in complete comfort thinking back to a half an hour ago. If only for a moment the passion was rekindled. She felt completely content with his arms securely around her body, but she knew the moment was over and in the end she couldn't help but feel the pain he embedded in her heart.   
  
**Haley fell back **asleep quickly and the dreams restarted. _She was yelling at the dark haired stranger and then all of a sudden he kissed her. 'Except that' she said timidly in her dream._ The dream then started jumping. _She was in a bedroom and the dark haired man made a speech to confess his feelings. 'No, no it's not okay. When I fell on the floor tonight, I was so scared. So terrified. Then I saw you. And I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, that nothing else matters.' _She awoke with tears in her eyes that even in her dreams someone really did love her.   
  
**When Luke woke** up Peyton was getting her clothes back on. She looked just beautiful even in a bra and pair of pants. He looked at her trying to think of something to say.   
  
"Hey," she said looking back at him. She caught his stare before he looked away.   
  
"Hey you," he said back quietly. He didn't know what to make of the situation. What did she really want from it?  
  
"Listen, about last night...we're not really together or anything. We just got kinda caught up and that's it," she said not really meaning it.  
  
"What? That can't be it Peyton, it can't be. I felt it, you felt it, I know you did. I can't...I-I can't stop loving you," he said finally confessing it. Her reaction was strange. She put her shirt on and ran out of the car.   
  
He jumped out and took off after her. Into the darkness he ran as he saw her retreating figure.  
  
_Still feels like our first night together/Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby/No one can better this.../Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
_  
He caught sight of her every few seconds. She ran and ran and he didn't know where she was going, he just knew he needed to get to her.   
  
_First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get/Only feels much stronger, wanna love ya longer/You still turn the fire on.../So if you're feelin' lonely don't/you're the only one I ever want  
_  
**Once again there** laid Haley having dreams. _She was out on the beach getting drunk with the dark haired man._ Then Chris walked in and threw her from her happiness.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he stepped in the bedroom. It was obvious he was drunk and Haley was scared. She didn't know how to respond._ 'Did I do something to deserve this that I don't remember?' _she asked herself. He walked over to her and looked at her with anger gleaming in his eyes.   
  
_I only wanna make it good/so if I love ya a little more than I should/Please forgive me, I know not what I do.../...I can't stop lovin' you/Don't deny me this pain I'm going through.../...if I need ya like I do  
_  
**She stopped at** the River Court and sat on a bench. She knew Luke was following, but couldn't run any farther. He came up behind her and sat down on the bench too. They were caught in their own thoughts for a while until they acknowledged each other.   
  
_Please believe me every word I say is true.../...our best times are together.../...touch, still gettin' closer baby/Can't get close enough.../Still holdin' on, still number one...  
_  
"Look...I know you're hurt. But one of us always runs away from this, and I hate it," he said as his mind wandered out to the river. "Ya know when we were dancing, all I could think of is about how much I loved holding you and the thought of getting that close to you is always on my mind. It's always with me and I can't get rid of it. I try to shake the feeling and no matter what I go through it's still there at the end of the day. Whether I'm with the kids or trying to be polite to my mom's friends at the café it's in the corner of my mind. Then standing there dancing, I wasn't thinking how it would be because it was. This time I was thinking how it would be if you stayed there forever, and what you would think about that idea. I stood there thinking would you be okay with that and would you love me back," he said pouring out his heart.   
  
_I remember the smell of your skin...everything/...all your moves...you, yeah!/...the nights ya know I still do.../...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love  
_  
**The anger stayed** in Chris' eyes as he slapped her across the face. He slapped her twice and then walked out of the house again. She cried until there was nothing left and wished for the man in her dreams to be true.   
  
**Peyton had no** idea he felt so deeply about her. Her heart would always have a soft spot for him, but what was she supposed to do. Her mind continued to tell her to back away. _'He hurt you Peyton. He cheated on you when things got tough and he didn't come to you. Don't ever forgive him'_ she kept thinking. Lucas sat with sad eyes and hoped for forgiveness after what he just said.   
  
_And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong/With every word and every breath I'm prayin'/That's why I'm sayin'.../...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do...  
_  
Suddenly the phone rang where Haley laid on the bed. She slowly picked it up and very sadly spoke into the receiver.   
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone waiting for some kind of response.   
  
"Haley?" a deep voice answered. He hoped with all his heart that was his Haley and not a wrong number again.   
  
HEY I'M REALLY SORRY I'M LIKE A WEEK LATE WITH THIS BUT I CAN'T THINK OF SOMETHING TO FILL IN THE GAPS. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE **LEYTON** BECAUSE I AM. BUT DON'T THINK THEY'RE GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER SO SOON. IT SHOULD BE A WHILE. **MORE TO COME SOON WITH YOUR REVIEWS!!  
**  
**NEXT: Haley confronts Chris about her dreams/Leyton drama/Who's talking to Haley/Nathan bonds with Will/Chris continues/Jumping through time  
**  
Again there wasn't much Naley, but they will be huge in the chapters to come. The song used was _Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me._ I know there are a lot of songs but I think that helps get the mood that I want to set so keep reading and thanks for the reviews.   
  
**Will be updating soon!!**


	13. Time to let go

**Lost in the Past  
**  
**Chapter 13  
**  
**A/N** - Wow...I've taken forever to update but as you know, summer just started and I've been really busy with different things so the updates won't be so frequent. I hope you'll continue to read the story even if I can't update that often...but here's chapter 13:  
  
**Suddenly the phone** rang where Haley laid on the bed. She slowly picked it up and very sadly spoke into the receiver.   
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone waiting for some kind of response.   
  
"Haley?" a deep voice answered. He hoped with all his heart that was his Haley and not a wrong number again. He sat and waited for an answer, he knew she was there. He'd heard her beautiful voice when she answered. Where was she now?  
  
**Peyton couldn't bring** herself to forgive him earlier that night. So there she laid in her bed late that night, pondering over her decision. _Could it have possibly been the right one?_ She began to look back on the events from earlier.  
  
**_FLASHBACK  
_**He just poured his heart out. He sat waiting and searching her hazel eyes for some kind of response. Her eyes looked blank as she looked at Lucas.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I have to go, Luke," she said as she got up and walked away. This time he didn't try to go after her, he just sat down and cried. He let himself go and he cried his heart out until he realized they were divorced and he couldn't reach her heart any longer. It was time to let her go.  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**_  
  
"Hello, who is this?" Haley replied. Nathan felt his heart break into a million pieces, this was his Haley. The girl who he spent his happiest times with. She obviously didn't recognize him.  
  
"Look, is this Haley James or not?" In his heart he knew the answer, but he didn't want to know. He didn't want to face the reality of the fact that she didn't know who he was.   
  
"This is Haley James, but who is this?" _'How does this guy know me?'_ She wanted answers. She wanted truth. His voice sounded familiar. Then 'CLICK' was heard over the phone line. There was no one there. The strange man was gone. The only sound she heard was the thumping of boots in her house. Then glass crashed and she heard her own footsteps. She was running through the house to get away from her insane fiancee.   
  
She ran and made it to her bedroom. She locked the door and he came running. The door suddenly flew open while fragments of wood went everywhere. His face was red as anything, and he looked furious. She knew trouble wasn't far behind.   
  
"Chris, before you do anything can I please just ask you a question?" she asked uneasily. She was doing everything to save herself. He didn't look very responsive. She decided to continue on and not even wait for his answer. "Well, see lately I've been having these weird dreams. I didn't know if I possibly had any friends that I haven't seen in a while. These dreams have this guy in them and he's like 6' 1'' and he has dark hair. I was wondering if you might know who he is or just any friends I may have had," she rambled very nervously.   
  
He knew who she was talking about. This was going to be a problem because he wanted her thoughts of Nathan to be erased. His face flared and he threw the bureau across the room. She shrieked and sunk back into the corner of the bed. He slammed the door and ran out of the house. He needed a new plan.   
  
**Nathan sat on** the couch with his thoughts strewed about the room. He had no address to her, but this was it. If she couldn't even remember him then their relationship was over. He walked into the bathroom for the second time that night. He picked up the metal blade and debated what to do with it. He'd already done this earlier. He hadn't yet touched his wrist, but he sat in the bathroom for an hour earlier. He didn't have anything to live for or anyone. What was keeping him alive now? She was his reason to get up in the morning, his reason to live and now she was gone. He worked for months with Lucas and Peyton to get better. They supported him and loved him for who he was and helped him work past his problem. All of that was going down the drain if he struck his wrist with the razor blade. He slowly put the blade down and walked into his room to sleep. Yet, sleep didn't come that night and he laid awake for hours staring at the fan in his ceiling.   
  
**Lucas returned to** the house late that night. To say his heart was broken would be the understatement of the century. He crawled into bed, but he also didn't let his eyes close. No one really got any sleep that night. He had the kids the next day so he knew he needed sleep, he couldn't take his frustrations out on them. So he got up at 6 the next morning to get in the shower. There were dark circles under his eyes and he had 3 cups of coffee trying to wake himself up. It didn't do much for him, but at least when the kids came down he looked presentable.  
  
"Hi daddy," Nate said to Luke. Luke plastered a smile on his face while he watched his 6 year old get milk for his little sister. Nate did take very good care of her, and Luke watched with pride that his kids got along for the most part. Liz came down a minute later and kissed Luke on the cheek when she crawled up in his lap. She was only 2, but she was smart and loved her daddy even if she didn't see him much.  
  
**Nathan came down** about a half an hour later with Will in his arms. The poor kid didn't know what was going on. Luke saw the look on the 2 year old's face and he wanted to help. He got up and got a bottle for Will.   
  
"Here ya go buddy." Will took it graciously and drank till he was content. Nathan had no idea of how to take care of a two year old. It was going to take a lot of teaching.   
  
"Nate, I was thinking we could take a little trip with the kids," Luke said stifling a yawn. "Ya know you need to bond with Will. He is your kid and if he's gonna grow up right then he's gotta have a good father."  
  
Nathan nodded and looked at his son. Will was walking around with his bottle and looking at pictures that were on the lower shelves. His eyes grew wide and he started jumping up and down. He was giggling and screaming at the picture.   
  
Luke and Nathan jumped out of their chairs and ran to see what got Will so riled up. They looked and saw a picture of Haley on the shelf. Nathan gave a sad smile watching Will.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled. Lucas and Nathan finally knew for sure that Will was Haley's and something was wrong if she was gonna give up her little boy. Nathan told Luke about what happened with Haley and Lucas was upset. He decided he had to try in a few days to reach her. For now the kids were his main priority and he had to help Nathan with Will. He also had Peyton on his mind. He was trying to let her go. He was doing all he could but he knew that when she came to puck the kids up the next day that it was going to be a hard task to complete. In fact he didn't know if he even wanted to try.  
  
WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT!! I FIGURE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS JUST GOING TO BE FUN BCUZ THE GUYS ARE GOING TO TAKE THE KIDS OUT!!   
  
**NEXT: Will and Nathan are going to become closer/Lucas is trying to reach Haley/Chris continues to be evil/Haley's dreams still continue/Luke and Peyton drama and secrecy.**   
  
Well I tried to put some Naley, but I want to keep holding out a little. Nathan and Haley were the main people in this chapter and I hope you're all looking forward to Nathan having some fun with his little boy. **The more you review I'll keep trying. Will update soon!!**


	14. Too many things are going wrong

**Lost in the Past**  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
**A/N** - So, I'm updating both my stories between today and the next couple days. I hope you've all continued reading the other story I wrote. I have 1 chapter so far and it's called _The Saddest Song_. I hope you all read it and like it. So here's chapter 14 and it's basically about the guys with the kids. I hope you like it:  
  
**Luke had made** pancakes for the whole crowd at his house and after a hearty breakfast he got up to make a phone call. A phone call to the one person he didn't want to talk to. His ex-wife. The phone rang 3 times before he heard her answer.   
  
"Hello?" she said to the person on the other line.   
  
"Hey, Peyton. It's me Luke," he said uneasily.  
  
"Oh...hey. What's up?" she replied.  
  
"Well see I was wondering...if I could keep the kids an extra night or two because me and Nate are goin to take them out. I was thinkin maybe the beach or something," he answered.  
  
"Wow...I mean um yea sure you can keep them."  
  
"Why'd you say wow? Is something wow that I wanna keep the kids?" he asked perturbed.   
  
"No, I just mean it's about time you want to be with the kinds and really spend your time with them...that's all," she replied very nervously.  
  
"Ok, well we're gonna start packing and then we're off. We'll see ya either tomorrow or the day after. I'll call ya tonight on an update, ok?"   
  
"Yea, sure. I'll talk to you tonight. Bye."  
  
"Bye." he answered with a hint of sadness.  
  
**He got up** and walked into the kitchen where Nathan was having a jelly fight with little Nate and Will. Liz was just sitting in her chair watching the madness. Nathan picked up another spoon and dipped it in the jelly on the table. He flung it at little Nate and hit him square in the forehead.  
  
"Score!! I gotcha!!" Nathan yelled at his 6 year old nephew.   
  
Little Nate was giggling and he had a spoon in his hand. There was also another jar of jelly at his end so the fight continued. That is until Luke decided to step in and try to stop it.   
  
"Guys!! This is my kitchen and we are not having a..." he was cut off by a glob of jelly in his eye.   
**He wiped it** off his eye and there sat his son giggling like a maniac at his father. Luke gave him an evil look as he swiped the other jar from his brother. He took it and flung the grape jelly back at his son. This continued for another 15 minutes until the kitchen looked like it was painted purple.   
  
"Wow...I can't...believe we did...this," Nathan said between laughs while pointing at the walls.   
  
"Yea, well now we gotta clean it. So get up off the floor which is covered in jelly and help me clean this damn kitchen," he said grabbing Nathan's hand. In the mean time Nate, Will, and Liz had all gone up to the bathroom, unnoticed.   
  
"This is gonna take forever," Nathan groaned 15 minutes later. They had barely made a dent in the cleaning.   
  
"Hmm...well I wonder who could've possible taught the kids to fling jelly across MY kitchen," he said with emphasis on my.   
  
Nathan laughed and gave a suspicious look around the house. He continued looking through the living room until Lucas realized Nathan was giving no help in the kitchen.   
  
"Dude, this kitchen isn't even remotely clean and you're walking around my living room. Mind explaining this one?" Luke asked obviously a little pissed off.   
  
"Where are the kids?" Nathan asked in urgency. Still looking around.  
  
"I dunno. They were here when we started cleaning...right?"   
  
Lucas looked over to where Nathan was a minute ago and there was nothing left but air. _'This is turning out to be more of a project than I'd wanted' _he repeated in his head.  
  
"Nathan!" he yelled up the stairs, "Where'd you go?" He walked up the stairs and saw the bathroom door slightly open with water all over the carpet. _'Damn!'_ Lucas thought while running to the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell guys?" he said angrily when he flung the door open.   
  
**Lucas looked at** the sight in front of him and thought his house was going to be set on fire next. Nathan sat on the floor trying to clean up the water while the three kids were in the overflowing bath tub.   
  
"What happened?!" Lucas asked now freaking out. "Did a tidal wave take over my bathroom?" he screamed waiting for an answer. _'Now I'm suddenly the responsible one'_ Lucas thought looking back on his high school days.  
  
"Daddy, don't be mad. I wanted to help you with Liz and Will," Nate answered trying to look innocent.  
  
Luke tried to pass over that look and stay angry, but he had no discipline against himself. He looked at his son and gave in.  
  
"Ok, but now we gotta clean up double time if we're gonna get going. It's already almost 11 and if you guys wanna go to see the surprise this house has gotta be sparkling clean," he answered.   
  
They all gave a pouty face towards Luke. He smirked at them and decided to change the policy.  
  
"Alright, not sparkling clean but at least presentable and if we hurry we might be able to beat SOME traffic, but you guys know that we're gonna take forever to get down to where we're going," he told the crew and walked back down the stairs back to the kitchen.   
  
**It seemed to** take forever for the kitchen and bathroom to get cleaned right. Lucas was working as hard as possible to get the house clean so he could surprise the kids at the beach. He really wanted to make it there before it got too dark. It was about 1 when they started off towards the coast. It took a good 20 minutes to get to the beach house, but with the tourists in North Carolina it was going to take longer.   
  
They ended up at the beach house about 15 minutes past their planned time. The kids fell asleep so Nathan and Lucas picked up the kids and brought them in the beach house.   
  
"So, you think if we sit out on the porch, we'll still be able to hear them?" Nathan asked fearing he wouldn't hear his own son.   
  
"Yea, I think they'll be ok for a little while. Man, they were beat. We were driving for like 5 minutes and they were out like lights in the backseat," Luke said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yea they were," Nathan replied while stepping outside. They sat down on the plastic chairs with glasses of iced tea.  
  
"This place is really nice. I just wish I had the kids more so I could be down here with them. They'd really love being here," Lucas said as his mind wandered out to the ocean in front of them.   
  
"How is that situation?" Nathan asked his older brother. He still had no idea about what happened between his brother and former sister-in-law.   
  
"What situation?" Lucas retorted trying to play dumb.  
  
"Don't pull the play dumb card, Luke. You know who I'm talking about," Nathan replied seeing the look in his brother's eyes.   
  
"Oh, you know it's still the same. We went to dinner and talked for a few hours...we're just trying to be a little nicer so it doesn't hurt the kids," he replied still looking out to the ocean. He made no effort to make eye contact with his brother.   
  
"Ya know time isn't gonna heal this one," Nathan replied insightfully. Luke could only chuckle at his brother's attempt to be deep. He'd started that one for Haley.  
  
"Boy, she rubbed off on you didn't she?" Lucas asked looking back to his brother.  
  
"Yea...I guess," Nathan answered still sore on the subject of Haley.   
  
"Well, we're having a hell of a time talking about our lives aren't we?" Luke said sarcastically, "let's go get the kids and take 'em out on the beach," he said pushing himself up out of the chair.  
  
SO I'M GONNA KIND OF SPLIT THIS CHAPTER INTO TWO PARTS. IT'S REALLY LONG AND IT'LL BE FAR TOO LONG TO POST IN ONE PART. THE NEXT WILL BE UP SOON. ALSO CHECK **THE SADDEST SONG** FOR AN UPDATE SOON!!  
  
**NEXT - Nathan and Will / The rest of the day with the kids / Luke tries to get a hold of Haley / Chris continues his rampage / The dreams / Luke and Peyton drama and secrecy.  
**  
Ok hope you all enjoyed and found it to be a little break from the drama. Please check out my new story **The Saddest Song**. It's kind of Leyton and some Naley too. **Review and I'll update!!**


	15. If it was only past feelings you wouldn'...

**Lost in the Past**  
  
**Chapter 15  
**  
**A/N** - So, I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter. I got a few reviews on it. Be sure to check _The Saddest Song_ for an update too. I had the time recently to update so here's chapter 15:  
  
**Lucas and Nathan** walked back into the house, both pondering over their messed up lives. They didn't talk about their thoughts much, but one question remained in both of their heads. _'How did it get like this?'  
_  
**They walked inside** the bedroom and found the kids still sound asleep. Lucas looked at how innocent they all looked and didn't have the heart to wake them. Nathan found himself doing the same. They slowly walked back out onto the porch.  
  
"Couldn't wake them either could ya?" Nathan asked looking to his older brother.  
  
"Nah, they looked too...peaceful. And you know what little monsters they are when they're awake...so we should just leave them be for now," he said smiling thinking back on everything the kids had done throughout the day.  
  
Nathan let out a heavy sigh and drank some of his iced tea. Something was bothering him and Lucas knew it had to do with Haley. _'The poor guy,'_ Lucas thought.  
  
"So, I told you about my situation and I think you need to tell me about yours. Ya know like that part of _The Silence of the Lambs_? Quid pro quo, now dish it," Lucas said with a smirk. He loved that movie.  
  
"Man, you are obsessed with that movie," Nathan replied with a small laugh before becoming serious. "I told you about the phone call and everything, but I just don't get it. Not long ago we were so in love and she was on her way home and now she doesn't even know who I am. I just feel like I've been abandoned or something. She was the first girl I ever really loved...ya know? And now here I am with a kid who I didn't even know I had and I just don't know if I can do it on my own. I just want to go over there and find her, and bring her back to me, Will, you, Peyton, Nate, and Liz. I wanna bring her back to us and just be happy again. I can't even remember the last time I was really happy," Nathan replied uneasily. He didn't usually open up that easily, but with his brother he found it to be easier than he thought.   
  
"We'll all help you with Will. You don't have to do it on your own, Nathan. And we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. I'll help you find out what's going on with Haley. If you want, we'll even go over there and look for her, me and you. I swear. She's my best friend and I wanna know what's goin on too," Luke told him, offering a small smile. It was the truth though. He really did want to know.   
  
They didn't get any farther into the conversation before they had the pitter patter of 3 sets of feet. Then 3 small faces appeared at the screen door. This caused a small laugh shared between Luke and Nathan.   
  
"Come on out you guys," Lucas told them with a smile still on his face.   
  
"Hey, dad!! Wow!! We're at the beach!" Little Nate exclaimed. "Can we go in the water?!" he asked his father as his eyes lit up.  
  
"We sure can!" Lucas said as he jumped up and down causing little Nate to laugh at his father's actions.

**Lucas grabbed his** son's hand and walked him into the house. Nathan grabbed Will and Liz to follow Luke into the bedroom where they had put the diaper bag.   
  
"Um...Luke...can I get some help over here?" Nathan asked being inexperienced. He gave a worried look at the two year old laying on the bed in front of him.  
  
Lucas had just finished putting a bathing suit on Nate and he was in the middle of getting a little swimmer diaper for Liz when his brother was just staring at the little boy in front of him.   
  
"Man, you've had him for like 3 days and you still don't know how to change him," Lucas said with a laugh.  
  
"I know absolutely nothing about babies...or toddlers for that matter," Nathan said letting out a sigh.  
  
"Well, neither did I when Nate was born, but you gotta learn. I guess I could help ya out though."  
  
**Lucas grabbed a** little swimmer diaper for Will and changed the two year old. He then put a bathing suit over top of the diaper and took out the sunscreen.  
  
"Ok, Nathan. Take the sunscreen and put it in your hands and then just put it on him. Just make sure you get everything. Don't put it on his hands though because if he rubs his eyes then he'll get it in his eyes and believe me that's not a pretty sight," Lucas said with a chuckle at the end.   
  
Nathan smiled and did as he was told. Lucas continued to put a bathing suit on his daughter and then put sunscreen on both of his kids, while making sure Nathan was doing ok too. Then he decided to call Peyton and tell her what he was doing with the kids.   
  
"Whoa, talk about deja vu," he said to himself as the phone was ringing. Then he heard her voice come on the phone. His mind floated back to their night together.   
  
"Hello?" she said mimicking their conversation from earlier.  
  
"Hey, Peyton. It's me again," he said thinking of her face and how she looked at that very moment.  
  
"Luke...hey. How are the kids?" she asked with concern in her voice. He smiled at how worried she always got. When they were married, and he went to the store for five minutes she would get worried.  
  
"They're doing good. Actually, me and Nate were getting ready to take them out to the beach, but I thought I'd call you and tell you I'm gonna keep them tonight."  
  
"That's good. I'm sure they're excited. Tell them Mommy said hi and that I love them," she said and he could hear her smile.  
  
"Ok, well I guess we're gonna go...wait!" he said suddenly.   
  
"What?" she asked thinking something might be wrong.  
  
"I was just wondering what you're doing tonight...ya know if you're just sittin at home then I was gonna invite you down to the beach house to see Nathan and the kids and Will. We are his godparents ya know? So, I just wanted to be nice and see..." he asked nervously, trailing off of his sentence.  
  
"I dunno. I'll try if I get the time. I'm cleaning right now though, so I'll call you guys when I get done. Ok?"   
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow, or later."  
  
"Bye," and then nothing but a click was heard. He was supposed to move on, but it was becoming harder.  
  
**He moved slowly** towards the door and walked out onto the beach. He saw Nathan trying to deal with the 3 kids. Lucas laughed at the sight and finally walked out to help.   
  
"Hey you guys havin fun?!" Luke asked enthusiastically.   
  
"Yea!!" Little Nate shouted for everyone. Lucas laughed and picked up Nate. He swung him around until they were right at the edge of the ocean.   
  
"Uh oh! Now what buddy?! And 1 and 2 and 3 here we go!" Luke shouted running into the water and jumping around with Nate. They were both laughing and they heard someone else laughing from the distance. Lucas looked up to see Peyton standing on the beach. He gave a sincere smile her way and for once she smiled back at him.   
  
**She walked down** to where Nathan was sitting with the two younger ones and sat on the blanket they had. Nathan was quite surprised to see her. He had no idea that his brother was getting along so well with her.   
  
"Hey baby, mommy's here," she said to her little girl. The baby giggled and sat in Peyton's lap.   
  
"Hey, Peyt how's it goin?" Nathan asked the girl he'd basically grown up with.   
  
"Not too bad. I was just cleanin, but I wanted to see the kids," she replied while looking at Will.   
  
"I guess you're wondering how this happened huh?"  
  
"Well...yea," she informed smiling.  
  
"I found him at the door a few days ago with a stewardess off a plane. He's mine and Haley's but I don't know why she gave me him and didn't come. Something's wrong with her Peyton," Nathan said as sadness and worry crossed over him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nate. I'm sure we'll find out what's going on soon," she told trying to reassure him.   
  
Lucas came walking up soaked with an equally soaked little boy in his hands. He was smiling and swinging little Nathan around in circles.   
  
"Hey, Peyton. You decided to come," he stated amused as he was sitting down.  
  
"Yea, well I got kinda bored at home and I wanted to see the kids today," she replied not totally making eye contact.  
  
"Can I talk to you inside...for a minute?" he asked getting up to walk in. She got up and went in with him.  
  
"What's up?" she asked very nervous. She had no idea if he was mad at her or what he wanted.  
  
"Why can't we be together?" he asked uncertain of the answer. "I want you and I know you want me. We're good together, and the other night proved that," he stated.  
  
"I know, but you hurt me and I just don't want to get hurt again. I don't wanna hurt the kids either," she replied.  
  
"But they want us together. It kills Nate that we're not together, you can see it," he said walking closer to her. She was backing up against a wall as he stepped in.  
  
"Luke, if we don't work out it's going to hurt them more. I'll always love you, but we can't do this, it's not right. Maybe it seemed right the other night, but that was just feelings that came up from the past," she replied uneasily.  
  
"No, it wasn't. If it was only past feelings then you wouldn't do this now," he said leaning in and capturing her lips in an earth shattering kiss. She didn't want to, but she gave in and let him. Her arms fell around his neck and his hands came around her waist. He was still in his wet bathing suit as he stepped closer and got her wet. She deepened the kiss but pulled away for a minute, laughing. He gave her a very confused look and she explained.  
  
"Well, even if I didn't want this there's evidence," she told him, looking down at her now soaked outfit. He laughed too and leaned in again. She willingly accepted this time and pulled him closer until their lips met again. Neither was ready to pull away anytime soon.  
  
OK SO NOW WE HAVE SOME LEYTON ACTION!! LOL. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SOMEWHAT LONG. DON'T THINK THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER JUST _YET_. I STILL HAVE A WHILE TO GO. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!  
  
**NEXT - Leyton action, drama, and secrecy / Looking for Haley / Nathan and Will / Chris and Haley / Someone's going to Tree Hill later in the story.  
**  
So the next chapter will be some Leyton and I know you're all looking forward to the Naley, but it'll be here soon enough. Don't worry I've got the whole plot figured out. **Review if you want more and I'll be updating!! **


	16. Checking your messages

**Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A/N** - Ok, so even I loved the last chapter. But there's still a lot of Leyton drama on the way. So, you've been warned. Naley interaction will be in upcoming chapters. Sorry. So, enjoy:  
  
**Peyton pulled away** from their make-out session with a sparkle in her eye. She gave him a nod of approval as he swept her off her feet. He had the same sparkle while he was stumbling to the guest room. He made it to the bed and he very gently laid her down. She smiled as she pulled him back on top of her and pulled his mouth down to hers once more. Everything she kept hidden inside was escaping. All the need and want she had bottled up was getting the better of her.   
  
Her hands had a mind of their own when they moved to the band of his bathing suit. Her heart was racing and her mind was screaming, _'The kids! They'll be the ones to get hurt'._ She wanted to have self-control, but it felt too right to be wrong. They both wanted it at that point, so was there a reason to stop?  
  
Lucas didn't know if she truthfully wanted him, or if she had just been alone for so long. He knew he wanted her though, so he pulled her jeans down off her legs and was rewarded with a small smile. They were taking their time and enjoying every second of being together, this time around. He had just began to pull her shirt up when they heard a light tap at the door.  
  
"Mommy," little Nate yelled from the other side of the door.   
  
"Shit," Lucas mumbled jumping off Peyton and falling to the floor.  
  
"Oh my God," Peyton said in shock of the situation.  
  
She fixed her crooked shirt and threw Luke's bathing suit at him. She panicked as she struggled to get back into her jeans.  
  
"Hold on, Nate. Mommy's coming," she yelled trying to put her hair back into place.  
  
She walked back over to Luke and wiped the lipstick from his face. He fixed his hair and followed Peyton to the door. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open to reveal a smiling 6 year old. Peyton smiled back.  
  
"Hi buddy," Luke said appearing a second later.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I found!" he exclaimed showing a huge seashell. His eyes held the same look Luke's often did. She saw so much of Luke in him, he could only see Peyton.  
  
"Wow! That's awesome! Why don't you go look for more and we'll be out in a minute," Peyton told him with a plastered smile. Nate turned and ran back outside. Peyton turned back to Lucas while a tear rolled down her cheek._ 'This can't be good,'_ Lucas thought to himself.  
  
"I have to go. This wasn't supposed to happen," she said nervously.  
  
"But it did happen. You wanted it too!" he retorted angrily.  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore! I just need to go," she yelled walking to the door.   
  
"You just won't admit it," he said quietly.   
  
She looked back and softened when she saw the look in his eyes. _'You always could read him right through his eyes'_ she thought.  
  
"Won't admit what?"  
  
"Admit that we're still good together after all this time. Admit that even though I hurt you and even though you're afraid of getting hurt again or hurting the kids that you still love me as much as the day you said "I do". Won't admit that every time you see me you feel the same as you did in highschool. You still blush when I compliment you. You still get sweaty palms when I step too close. And when I kiss you...you still get weak in the knees and lightheaded. Admit that the night after dinner, if only for a moment you felt what we had. You felt what I did and we had that same connection from the first time we kissed at Nathan's party all those years ago," he said stepping closer again.  
  
She began to tear up when he grabbed her hands and leaned towards her.   
  
"Don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, I have to go...I can't do this again," she said pulling her hands back. She glanced back once more and left. He flopped back on the bed and let out a sigh.   
  
**A minute later** his son walked back in with a curious look on his face.   
  
"Where's mommy? Why were you yelling?"  
  
"Mommy and I were just arguing a little. She had to go run some errands, bud," Lucas said seeing the pain.  
  
"You made her leave?! Why?! What did you do daddy?!" he yelled upset.  
  
"Nothing...she just had to leave. What's wrong?" Lucas asked, now upset with himself.  
  
"Why do you have to yell? Mommy was fine, why do you always make her leave?" Nathan asked crying.  
  
He ran out and continued running down the beach. Lucas walked out after him and told his brother he was going to take a walk.  
  
**Over in England**, Haley was making herself fall asleep. She's been lying on the bed for an hour. All she wanted was to dream again. Just to go back to the perfect world, where she was ok again. Finally after so long she drifted off to dreamland once more.  
  
_As an important employee, Haley James, was closing the café on a late night. She's been working hard all night. She was having a conversation with the dark haired man in front of her, when the door opened behind her. The café was closed. "Sorry we're..." she trailed off upon seeing the woman. She began to ramble and just as a song started to play, she felt herself waking up.   
_  
**She slowly opened** her eyes to the voice of the only person she ever truly hated. She could hear him right outside her door on his cell phone. She could hear his anger and she began to get frustrated with her whole life. She huddled herself into a corner and waited until she heard him walk away. She didn't like how her life was working out and she decided that now was her chance to change it. She wasn't daring, but she needed to take a risk if anything was ever going to be different.   
  
She stood up and made a run for the kitchen phone. She got there and started going through the caller ID as fast as she could until she found the number she needed. She immediately dialed it and let it ring until the answering machine came up. She was disappointed, but she was going to leave a message. This was her life.   
  
"Hey, you've reached Lucas and Nathan Scott so if you need us you know what to do," the answering machine said to her. She began to panic just as it finished. She heard footsteps coming from one of the bedrooms and she did the only thing she could as Chris came into view.   
  
"HELP!!!! My name is Haley, please help me, I really need help if you could just..." she said as quickly as she could. She saw the rage as he grabbed the phone from her and ripped the base from the wall. He slammed it as hard as he could into a nearby wall, which almost gave her a heart attack.   
  
**Lucas was distraught** from the earlier conversation with Peyton. He arrived back to the beach house to see Nathan playing with Will. He was laughing and tickling him. He was building sand castles and rolling a tennis ball along the beach. Luke felt sympathy because he knew that Haley would give her life to be able to see this. She would've done anything to be here with them. Luke knew that if he talked to Nathan he could never tell him everything that happened with the two of them. It would kill Nathan that Luke messed that up, when she was right in front of him. He just wanted to know what went wrong that he turned to another girl.  
  
**Haley was sitting** on the floor in tears. She looked at the man in front of her and began to beg for him to not hurt her.   
  
"Please...I didn't mean it...can you just let me go this one time," she cried with all she had.  
  
He looked at her with no pity and raised his hand. He slapped her straight across the face, which left her in hysterics. He still had no remorse towards the whole situation.   
  
"You have no friends. Get that through your thick skull. You don't deserve to be loved. You're lucky I'm still here. You're ugly and have nothing but me so stop trying to get away. Now, get in the room and get your stuff," he said coldly.  
  
"What...why?" she asked with red eyes.  
  
"Because we're moving. We need to leave and I don't want an argument," he told her, walking away.  
  
"Someone loves me," she said under her breath so he couldn't hear.   
  
**The day after**, Lucas and Nathan made plans to go find Haley no matter what it took. They drove to Peyton's to drop the kids off with her. Lucas still had not talked to her, so he sent Nathan in.   
  
"She's doing ok, man," Nathan said pulling out of the driveway. He received a nod from his brother and a few hours later they arrived at the airport.   
  
"We need two tickets to England," Lucas said impatiently. He charged them on his credit card and stalked off to the gate. Nathan followed not too far behind.   
  
**After hours of** waiting they stepped onto the plane. Lucas took the window seat and Nathan respectively took the seat next to him. They began to taxi out of the busy airport and Lucas was checking the messages at home before they had to turn off the phones. He punched in his pin code and got the first few messages he had. He listened quickly, until he came to the last one.   
  
"HELP!!!! My name is Haley, please help me, I really need help if you could just..."   
  
"Give me that!" he heard from a man's voice on the phone.  
  
The color drained from his face when he heard her name. His heart was pounding when he turned his head. He looked over to his younger brother who had his headphones on. He still had no idea.  
  
I HATED THIS CHAPTER, AND I REVISED IT A BILLION TIMES BUT IT NEVER CAME OUT THE WAY I WANTED. I HOPE YOU MIGHT'VE LIKED IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'LL BE UPDATING TSS SOON.   
  
**NEXT - Luke tries to tell Nate / They arrive in England / Leyton drama / Much more!!   
  
Will update soon!!!**


	17. Now that you've gone

**Lost in the Past  
**  
**Chapter 17**  
  
**A/N** - Ok, so I got quite a few reviews for Chapter 16 and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You've done a great job and I hope to make it to **200 **soon!! I hope you all enjoy this so here it is:   
  
**Lucas and Nathan** were sitting on the plane in discomfort. _'These seats suck!'_ Nathan thought as he drowned out the crowd with his cd player.   
  
Lucas was extremely nervous, and he began to fidget in his seat. Haley was in trouble somewhere in England and he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to tell Nathan. He couldn't just come out of nowhere and say _'Hey, Nate why don't' you listen to this message from Hales and when you're done tell me what you think of it'_. He didn't want to say anything yet, but he also couldn't keep it from his brother.  
  
"Hey...uh...Nate?" Luke said poking him to get his attention.   
  
"What?" Nathan asked annoyed.  
  
"You...um...you might wanna listen to this," Luke said handing his cell phone over.  
  
"Do I really need to? I mean we just landed," Nathan said wrapping up his cd player.   
  
"Um...it's urgent."  
  
"Fine."   
  
**Nathan put the** phone up to his ear and punched the pin code to the answering machine in. He let everything play through until he came to the message that was so _"urgent"_.   
  
Lucas watched his facial expressions as the message started to play. He saw Nathan's face fall and if he didn't know better he'd say Nathan would faint right there in the plane. His face drained of all color and fell back into the seat again as he dropped the phone to the floor and tears welled up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.   
  
"Nate, c'mon let's just get off the plane and we'll get a room and then we'll go look for her as soon as we can," Luke said trying his best to not sound scared.   
  
Nathan made no effort to respond. He stood up silently and grabbed his carry-on bag, then he walked off of the plane and grabbed his luggage from the airport. Nathan wasn't saying anything to anyone, he just wanted to lose himself in other thoughts. Anything to keep him away from thoughts of Haley, and how she was hurting.   
  
**They walked up** to a small hotel in Paris, and Luke went up to try to get a room. He had no idea how to speak French so the best he could do was try to signal his purpose. And, finally after 15 minutes of trying to explain himself he had a room key and his credit card back.   
  
Lucas had convinced Nathan to go get some dinner before they went to find Haley. They hadn't eaten in hours. They found a nice French restaurant and tried to order something edible. Nathan barely said two words since he heard the message. When they got back to the hotel it was late, but neither of them was ready to lay down and sleep. There was only one thing they had to do before they could lay down and get a good nights sleep.   
  
**They rushed down** the street and into the cold. It was a nice night, very refreshing compared to the nights in North Carolina. But Nathan thought nothing of it, he was headed towards a place that could tell him where that prick Chris was keeping his Haley.   
  
Only an hour later, they had an address and were headed towards the house where Haley was living. They passed a lot of little shops and Lucas couldn't help, but think of a night with Peyton in Tree Hill.   
  
_They were walking in the winter, holding hands, some time after little Nathan was born. Karen had taken him for the night and they got a night off.   
  
"Let's get hot chocolate," Peyton said smiling and looking up at him.   
  
"I could always keep you warm," he said stopping in the middle of the street and pulling her in for a deep kiss. They pulled away laughing at all the people staring.  
  
"Or, we could just do this all night," she said smiled at their happiness, "I love you, Luke."  
  
"I love you too. You know you mean the world to me right? And I wanna be able to do this with you years from now," he told her.  
  
"I hope after we have 4 kids and Karen still wants to take them that we will be able to do this together," she said smiling and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and made a vow that he never wanted to hurt her.   
_  
_'Boy, I sure screwed that up,'_ he thought to himself.   
  
**Nathan was yelling** in his face trying to get his older brother's attention.   
  
"Luke! Yo, we're here and I don't know what the hell you're doing but I need you on this planet for a few minutes!" he said right in Luke's face.   
  
"Wha...oh...ok...I'm here...what's going on?" he said a little uncertain.   
  
"We're here...are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Luke answered. He was suddenly very nervous again.   
  
Nathan walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. His heart was pounding, but he would do anything to have Haley. A man answered and looked at Nathan angrily.   
  
"What do you want?! I'm in the middle of packing, we're moving!" he yelled.  
  
"I was wondering if a Haley James lives here?" Nathan asked the man quietly.  
  
"Who are you?" Chris asked fearing the answer.   
  
"My name is Nathan Scott and if your name is Chris and my girlfriend is in there then I suggest you let me through this door," Nathan said with a stronger voice this time.   
  
Haley came running from the bedroom and to the front door. She saw Chris talking to a man who's voice she swore she recognized. _'Well, there's only one way to find out'_ she told herself.  
  
"Chris, who's at the door?" she asked innocently.   
  
He turned around, startled by her voice and she caught a glimpse of the tall, dark haired man standing at the door. Her heart flipped in her chest when she saw him This was the man of her dreams, standing at her doorway.  
  
"It's you," she said quietly while Chris was looking at her.   
  
"Haley," he said making eye contact with her.  
  
**Haley didn't know** what to make of this. She didn't really know who he was, but she had dreams of him and these dreams seemed a little more real than any others she'd ever had. She didn't even know his name, but she knew him. She had dreams of him and she remembered his touch and feel of his kiss.   
  
Nathan didn't want to wait to hold her. He didn't want to wait to kiss her. He didn't want any of that, he wanted her in his arms right this second. He shoved Chris out of the way and ran into the house with Luke not too far behind.   
  
He picked her up and swung her around. She was laughing her first real laugh in years.   
  
"But who are you?" she asked him.  
  
"You don't remember me?" he asked, setting her down.  
  
"I got in an accident and when I woke up I didn't remember. He said I didn't have any friends, but then I started to have dreams of you." she told him.  
  
"I'm Nathan. We were going out when you came here to go to college. We talked all the time at first, and you hated him. But, right when you were about to come back, you stopped calling. We're all worried about you. What are your dreams about?" he asked Haley trying to make her remember.   
  
"I dreamt of you kissing me then we were talking in a bedroom. We were getting drunk on the beach then a girl was singing to us in a restaurant. Are they true?"  
  
He smiled that love could make her remember.   
  
"They're true, they're memories of us. That was our first kiss and when we talked I had just gotten out of the hospital. We got drunk on the beach the day we skipped school, and got caught by my dad. The girl singing in the restaurant was Sheryl Crow. She's a famous singer and you tried to get tickets to her concert that night. You remembered because we're in love, Haley. You gave me the most precious gift you had the night you left. You gave me your first time, Haley, and our love gave you those dreams. You'll remember everything again because I love you and I wanna help you," he told her. She had tears in her eyes and she hugged him.   
  
They were interrupted a minute later by a deep voice.   
  
"That's my damn fiancee! If you don't leave right now, I'll call the cops!" Chris yelled in Nathan and Haley's direction.   
  
"She's my girlfriend and she doesn't love you. Look at the condition she's in and how about the message she left at my house!? She needs help and she does not need you!" Nathan yelled right back.   
  
**Chris wasn't going** to take any of his punk-ass crap so he walked over to the phone and began to dial. Lucas watched his every step and his mind was telling him to go punch the man who was hurting his best friend. He took another look at Haley and saw the fingerprints on her cheek.   
  
"You bastard!" Luke yelled. He walked over to the man who was a few inches taller than him and raised his fist.   
  
Chris was quicker and he turned around in time to move and let Luke's fist crash into the table the phone was sitting on. Lucas made a face of pure pain and didn't have time to see Chris raise his fist and bring it down to meet Luke's nose.   
  
Lucas fell backwards to the hardwood floor holding his nose. There was blood all over him and his hand was turning black and blue. Nathan and Haley watched in horror as Chris dialed the police and told them he had a man in his house who was trying to kidnap his fiancee. Nathan was furious, but he could already hear the police sirens.   
  
"Nathan, you need to go. I don't want you to get arrested," she pleaded.   
  
"No, I won't leave you. I want to stay with you," he said holding her tighter. He felt the tears again, but he had to stay strong.  
  
"I want you to stay too," she said now crying, "but you need to get away from the cops."   
  
The police came walking in a second later and Chris pointed out Nathan to them. They told Nathan his rights and pulled his hands behind his back. They put the handcuffs on and he began to struggle. Every time he struggled they got tighter and he could feel his circulation being cut off.   
  
"Good bye, Nathan," she said watching him being dragged out her door.  
  
"It's not good bye. Just see you later. I'll be back for you," he told her.  
  
"You can't. We're moving," she said as she watched him being pushed into the car.   
  
The cops came back for Lucas and they sat him in the other side, but they didn't bother to handcuff him. He was bloody and in pain, but they didn't take much pity on the 22 year old man.  
  
**Peyton was sitting** at home with 3 kids. They were all tucked away in bed and she was trying to get some peace. She put Liz and Will in the same room and gave Nate his own.   
  
She had graduated 4 years ago and it still seemed like forever. Sitting on the couch, she was looking through her senior yearbook. There were extra pictures in the back of the senior class. It was the 7 of them having fun. It was the only year they were all getting along. There were pictures of her and Luke kissing and smiling. It killed her to see the days they were getting along and in love.   
  
She would always love him, but she was scared. She still loved being in his arms and laying in bed with him in the morning. She loved how he made her feel when she didn't feel good at all. She flipped to the back of the yearbook where she found an envelope. It was simply addressed. It only said Peyton. She opened it up and found Luke's writing.   
  
_Peyton,  
I know you're wondering when I put this in here, but I didn't. I had Nathan do it one night when he was over and I knew you'd be looking through this at one point. Please, take it easy on me. I do love you and I just want you to remember all the good times we shared. I found this song in an old book my mom had so I want you to read it.   
  
Take a closer look inside yourself / You may see the love I left behind / Days were fast but full of life / We laughed at everything / Now you've gone, time is standing still / I don't do anything, I'm so alone / So lonely / Still I can recall / The happy times / Laughing arm and arm / So alive / Was it years ago / Or just a day / When you turned to me / Said good bye / Now you've gone away / I don't know why / Did you have to lie / Walk away / How can I go on / In emptiness / Feeling so alone / Every day  
Love you always,  
Lucas  
_  
It brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to hug him once more, but he was in Paris and she was here with the kids they brought to life.   
  
OK THAT WAS A PRETTY LONG ONE AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW FOR ME.  
  
**NEXT - Peyton has to tell Luke something / Nathan and Luke are in jail / Haley is moving where? / Jumps 2 years soon / Who's going to Tree Hill...  
**  
The song used was _"Now That You've Gone"_ by Chicago. Will be updating soon!!! 


	18. A secret

**Lost in the Past  
**  
**Chapter 18**  
  
**A/N** - Ok, we just had the long awaited Nathan and Haley reunion. I've been waiting to write that since like chapter 5. Anyhow, I know you all enjoyed that and wanna see what Peyton has to tell Luke, but she's got **3** things. The last 2 won't be revealed for a few chapters. Here's chapter 18, enjoy:  
  
**Hard benches, cold** floors, angry men, and 2 brothers. Jail life wasn't suiting the Scott brothers, and the fact that everyone was speaking in French wasn't adding to the effect. Nathan cursed himself for not walking out when Haley told him to. She begged and pleaded, but he had to be stubborn and stay.   
  
Lucas was sitting in pain still. He couldn't move his hand and his nose was bleeding like crazy on the floor of the jail cell. He hadn't said anything to Nathan since earlier. When they were younger, he'd hated the thought of his brother with his best friend, but the couple grew on him. Now, here he was sitting in a jail cell in England because of those two. He weakly smiled at himself and then realized the blood was still coming from his nose. He tried to wipe it away with his bad hand, and then screeched in pain.   
  
"What?" Nathan asked quickly after hearing his brother.   
  
"My damn hand," he answered angrily.   
  
"How're we gonna get outta here?" Nathan mumbled.  
  
"Well, I haven't got any money here. Or at least not enough to get us out," Lucas answered.  
  
"Then who do we go to?"   
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders, but didn't make any attempt to look at his brother.  
  
"We could always try my mom," Nathan said perking up a little bit.  
  
Lucas smiled at the idea. "You might finally have a good idea," he said standing up.

* * *

**He was packing** up the last box. Putting the last lamp in the trunk. She was crying on the step waiting for someone to come and save her. She'd finally met the one man who loved her and wanted to hold her, and they were leaving. He would never know that she loved him too, and when he touched her she got more flashes of her memory. She didn't want the feelings she felt around him to go away.  
  
Chris didn't care, he pushed her into the passenger seat and stepped on the gas without looking back. There was no way he was going to lose Haley, not after all he went through to get her.   
  
"That man was a phony," Chris said looking to her.  
  
"He wasn't. He loved me and he needed me. More than you do," she said slouching in her seat.  
  
He just turned up the music and drowned her out. He was determined to not listen to her and not care about her wants.

* * *

**The phone rang** and Deb ran through the house trying to find it. She couldn't keep up with the huge house, but didn't have the heart to sell it because she still held out hope that she'd meet someone, and have a family to share it with.  
  
"Hello?" she answered, breathing heavily.  
  
"Mom," Nathan said happy to hear someone's voice he knew.  
  
"Nathan! It's been so long since I've heard from you. How are you?" She perked up as soon as she heard his voice.   
  
"Well, I don't really have time for small talk, but I either need you to get a plane ticket or wire me money," he said hoping she wouldn't ask a lot of questions.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Me and Luke are in jail in Paris and I can explain all of it later, but I don't like it in here and you need to get us out," he said quickly.  
  
"I'll get a plane ticket and be there as soon as I can," she said hanging up before Nathan could say anymore. It left a smile on his face though.  
  
"She's coming," Nathan said being thrown back in the cell. Lucas let a small smile grace his face and all they had to do was wait.   
  
**Deb hung up** the phone and ran around like crazy. She was grabbing her suitcase and throwing any clothes she thought she'd need in it. She couldn't bear the thought of them in jail.   
  
"Good thing they didn't grow up together. Karen and I would've been going crazy for these kids," she said to the house. She ran out the door and was on her way to the airport.

* * *

**All this time** Peyton was absolutely oblivious to the situation. _'I need to tell him'_ she thought to herself. She didn't get much time to think though. Not a second later, Will was walking towards her.   
  
"Hey buddy," Peyton said lifting him off his feet.  
  
He just laid his head on her shoulder and didn't say a word. She rocked him back and forth then carried him back up to bed. "He really is a sweet little boy," she said to herself.

* * *

**A day later**, Nathan and Lucas were sitting in a taxi trying to explain everything that happened to them. Deb had her mouth slightly open as she listened intently to the whole story. Lucas didn't talk much, he was too worried about everything. He didn't think of the plastic on the seats or how he couldn't speak French. He worried about Nathan, Peyton, and his kids, but most of all he worried about his best friend.   
  
They were on another plane only hours later. Deb and Lucas had to go through much protesting on Nathan's part, but after all of it they managed to get him on a plane and on his way to America. He wanted to see Will more than anything, but he wanted to be able to bring Haley with him. They both meant the world to him.  
  
"Amazing," he said to Lucas.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.   
  
"That I can love someone else just as much as I love Haley," he replied looking out the window and to the ground below.  
  
Lucas smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He knew the feeling well. When little Nathan was born, he didn't know he could love someone so much, but then he looked at Peyton and he knew he could.   
  
**They landed back** in North Carolina and Lucas wasn't in any panic to get to a hospital. His priority was to see Peyton and his kids. He was told a billion times from the two of them that he needed to get a cast on his hand, but he tuned them out and took off after her house.   
  
He stepped out of the car, and walked towards the door. Lucas didn't feel the pain, or care about the looks people gave him. He knocked gently on the door with his good hand and could only wait for an answer from her. He hadn't slept in days. He hadn't done much of anything in days, when he thought about it.  
  
**She answered the** door and saw the condition of the man she'd known from high school. He looked almost as bad as he did when she saw him after his accident. Even though they hadn't settled everything between them, she still pulled him into a hug which he willingly accepted.   
  
"What happened?" she asked as the tears brimmed her eyes.   
  
"Can I tell you later? I just need to go to a hospital," he said weakly.  
  
She nodded letting the tears fall and let Nathan watch the three kids. She ran to the car as fast as she could and took off towards the hospital. Thoughts swam through her head at a million miles per hour. _'Look at him'_ she thought looking over to the man she loved for years. Here she was at 22 and she still didn't know who she was supposed to love. She hadn't even had a chance to live and she'd already been married, divorced, and had two kids. She didn't know she'd be 24 before she'd have a chance to truly live and be happy.  
  
**They got to** the hospital in record time. Lucas was hanging on for dear life when they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Damn Peyton. I'm not dying, you could've let up on the lead foot," he said with a half smile.  
  
She laughed and then turned serious and started pushing him into the hospital.   
  
"We need a doctor," she said upon walking into the building.  
  
**Half an hour** later, he looked better. He had a cast on his hand for six months and a brace on his nose. He was grumbling the whole way out because of his appearance.  
  
"Luke, stop it. I think you look cute," she said smiling at him. Boy, did he love that smile. He gave her a cocky smirk and she couldn't help but hit him in the arm playfully.  
  
"You just wrecked it right there," she said shaking her head. He shrugged and grabbed her waist from behind. He liked the flirty thing they had.  
  
"Um...I have to tell you something..." Peyton said nervously.  
  
He nodded in response for her to continue.   
  
"See," she was going to tell him the truth "I," but she chickened out. "I knew about Will and Haley before you."  
  
"How?" he asked speaking for the first time since they got out of the hospital.  
  
"We kept in touch a lot and she told me she was pregnant on the phone but she begged me and made me promise to not tell you guys. I had to listen to her because she did the same for me when I was gone," she told him with a nervous look.  
  
"Hey, look it's ok...you didn't know what was going on with her and that guy did you?"   
  
She shook her head for a no and then she broke into tears.   
  
He pulled her to him and held her. He rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"You didn't know. She stopped calling us all, stop beating yourself up over it," he whispered. She nodded pulling away. She wiped at her make-up and got back in the car. He was left with his own thoughts of how to win her back.   
  
Haley sat in the car angrily when they arrived at the airport. She was scared that if they went too far, she would never see him again.   
  
"Flight to North Carolina now boarding," the PA system shouted. They ran towards that gate and something about North Carolina seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
She sat in her seat in coach and stared out the window. She wished she knew how to get to the man who was there earlier. She didn't know she would be _closer_ to him than ever.

* * *

_**2 YEARS LATER  
**_  
**It had been** another 2 long years in all of their lives. They were all growing older and trying to live happily. The latter was not successful.   
  
Peyton and Lucas had spent two years in their current situation. They were stuck in that cycle. They would flirt more than a divorced couple should. They snuck kisses here and there, but no one knew. They would fight and not talk for days, then apologize and begin to flirt again. The kids didn't know any of it. And there was still something Peyton had to tell Lucas that was eating away at her.  
  
Nathan spent two years learning how to be a father. He and Will were closer than ever and he was still searching for Haley. He had no luck though. She seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
Deb met a guy and they were engaged. He moved into the house and Nathan actually liked him. He could've sworn when she met a guy he would hate him, but this guy made his mom happy. If she was _happy,_ he was happy.   
  
Keith and Karen were married and living happily. She still had the café and it was making more money than she needed.   
  
Little Nathan was 8 years old and trying to stay happy with his parents divorced. He was in 3rd grade and looking more like Lucas than ever. He was good in school and loved to read. He was a momma's boy though.  
  
Will and Liz were each 4. Only a couple of days apart. They had just entered pre-school and Lucas was already over-protective with _any_ boys she hung out with besides Will.   
  
Jake and Brooke married a year ago. They were happy. No one expected them. Jenny loved Brooke like a mother and at 9 she had _no_ interest in meeting Nikki. Jenny and little Nathan spent all their time together. They were best friends and Jake was very protective of the two of them. They were in no way related and Jake knew that it could turn into more...  
  
It did strike Peyton how little Nathan came to be like Luke. He had a girl best friend and he had Luke's smile. He gave the _smirk_ the Scott boys always seemed to have. He had a great relationship with Peyton, but he had his dad too. He loved basketball, but he drew too. He was perfect to her.   
  
Haley and Chris were living in North Carolina. Only a town away from everything she knew. She still hadn't gotten much of her memory back, but she continued to have dreams. She still held the hope that Nathan would save her, and he still intended to.   
  
Lucas was picking up the kids on a Thursday when Peyton had to tell him something she'd held inside for so long.   
  
"Luke, we need to talk," she told the 24 year old blonde. He looked a little confused but walked inside with her.   
  
"What's up?" he asked happily.  
  
"I never..." she said trailing off.  
  
I KNOW I'M EVIL...BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW FOR MORE. WHAT DID SHE NEVER DO? FIND OUT. THEY'RE ALL 24 AND EVERYTHING'S GOING TO GET A LITTLE MORE COMPLICATED. HOW DO THEY FIND HALEY? IF YOU REMEMBER THE **SPOILER** AT THE END OF TOO YOUNG, TOO MUCH, TOO FAST THEN YOU MAY HAVE A CLUE. REVIEW!!  
  
**NEXT - What does Peyton have to say? / Nathan still looking for Haley / A Luke and Peyton moment? / Another Haley and Nathan reunion? / Drama... / The story will be coming to a close soon, but there's still a lot left.  
**  
Ok, I hope you all liked it and I worked hard on this. It didn't quite come out the way I wanted, but it's ok. Tell me what you thought. **Will update very soon!!**


	19. Their night

**Lost in the Past  
  
Chapter 19  
  
A/N **- This is a lot shorter than I wanted it but as I said in my other story I'm going on vacation and this is better than nothing. Enjoy:  
  
"I never signed the divorce papers," she said to him.   
  
His jaw almost dropped to the floor when he heard the words come out of her mouth. He rubbed his ears to make sure he wasn't hearing things.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I never signed the divorce papers to make it final. It was after court and I saw how much it hurt you. I wanted to sign after what you did to me, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react," she said as she tried to keep the tears from overflowing.   
  
"We're still...we're still married?" he asked still in shock.  
  
She gave a nod as he went to grab the kids. He took them and walked to the car without a word to Peyton.  
  
"We'll talk about this later," he said with no emotion in his voice. The initial shock had worn off and now he was left in his own thoughts.

* * *

**Nathan was at** the park with Will. He was pushing his 4 year old on the swing. He turned around and saw a small brunette girl wandering like she was lost. He was going to say something, but decided against it. He _almost_ thought it was Haley, but shook that crazy thought out of his head.  
  
He wished it was her, but knew it just wasn't possible._ 'There's no way'_ he told himself. He took Will's hand as they walked to get ice cream.

* * *

**Lucas returned with** the two, at 8 o'clock that night. He walked in and saw Peyton on the couch in tears.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the other cushion.   
  
"Movie. The Notebook. It's soo sad," she said through her tears.  
  
"Never saw it."  
  
"Well, I'll have to lend it to you," she told him.   
  
He nodded and continued to look at her. He went through years of hell without her and they were still married. There was no way he was going through another minute without her next to him.   
  
"Peyton?" he said quietly.  
  
The house was dark and the kids were settled into bed when he called her name. She turned to him as the mascara flooded her cheeks.   
  
"Yea?"   
  
**He leaned in** and brought his lips closer to hers. He wanted nothing other than to hold her and have her in his arms at night. She willingly accepted the kiss and things quickly got out of control. She didn't want to pull back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled to the bedroom and laid her onto the bed. Tonight was _their_ night.   
  
He woke at 6 and watched her sleep. She turned around and looked up at him.  
  
"When did you wake up?" she asked him.  
  
"About a second ago...you?"  
  
"I've been up for half an hour," she answered. "Last night was..."   
  
"Was what we needed. Why couldn't you tell me?" he pleaded for an answer.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen. But it felt right last night," she said stealing another kiss.  
  
"Yea it did," he replied kissing her again.  
  
"You...have...to go...though," she said between kisses.  
  
"Why?" he asked pulling away.  
  
"The kids can't see this. I don't want to lead them on just yet. Call me later and we'll talk," she said kissing him once more. He gathered his clothes and she walked him to his car.   
  
"I'll call you," he said kissing her.  
  
"I told you too," she said with a smile. She kissed him again and they almost went at it in the backseat. She had the sense to pull back first though. He gave a pout and she still got out of the car.  
  
"Sorry cowboy," she said laughing at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he said smiling and backing out of the driveway.  
  
She felt _complete_. She felt _happy_. She felt _right_. She felt like she should've felt all her life. Yet _again_ she was falling for _Lucas Scott_.  
  
OK IT WAS SHORT BUT SWEET. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK AS LONG AS THERE ARE REVIEWS. REVIEW!!  
  
**NEXT - Leyton / Naley reunion? / Nathan and Jenny hanging out / Lucas and Peyton have to talk / A Naley moment / A surprise in the future. **


	20. Only a town away

**Lost in the Past**  
  
**Chapter 20**  
  
**A/N** - It's been quite a while and I know the last chapter was quite a bit of a shock...but I had that planned for a while. I had a blast on vacation and I couldn't help but try to think of ideas for this story or any others that I want to do. I hope you guys are enjoying my stories and if at any point you aren't then you need to let me know. _I don't want to write a story you don't want to read._ I hope you enjoy:  
  
**Peyton was laying** across her bed, thinking of the events of that morning. The phone rang, startling her. She quickly grabbed it from her night stand so it didn't wake Liz from the nap she was taking. She answered in a rather tired voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey friend!" her best friend since high school said happily. "So, what're you up to today?"  
  
"I think I'll be sitting here catching up on my sleep while the kids are quiet," Peyton replied.  
  
"Well that is not what I was thinking for today P. Sawyer...I think we should take the kids and get out for a day!" she announced.  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes and groaned. She wasn't really in the mood to leave the sanctuary of her bedroom, but she was in the mood to get her situation off her chest. She was always able to talk to Brooke about her sexcapades and this was no exception.  
  
"Ok," she said letting out a heavy sigh. Brooke giggled a bit at her friend's lack of enthusiasm, but nonetheless she grabbed Jenny and headed out towards the car.  
  
"You ready to go see Nate?" she asked the girl she considered her daughter.  
  
Jenny gave a smile and shook her head vigorously. Just the thought of her best friend put a smile on her face. Jenny and little Nathan did everything together. They were in the same grade because of the way Nathan's birthday fell. They didn't have too many other friends in the class and sat out by themselves, but they were ok with that. They were the best of friends and nothing could tear them apart.  
  
**Brooke had to** laugh at Jenny. Looking back, they were a spitting image of the way Luke and Haley were. Well, the way they were before sophomore year, before Brooke and Peyton and Nathan came into their lives and corrupted them. The only thing Brooke could hope was that Jenny and Nathan's friendship was strong enough to get past all of those people who come in and out of their lives.  
  
Luke and Haley had a hard time staying close after other people entered their lives. Not that it was a bad thing when Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and Haley all became friends. It changed their lives for the better, and for the most part neither Luke or Haley had any regrets about the way their lives turned out.  
  
There were times where Luke had confided in one of them about his one major regret about growing up. He'd told all of them that if he could go back and fix one thing that it would be how he grew apart from Haley. They didn't talk as much when she got with Nathan and he had his problems with Brooke and Peyton. Brooke saw how much Jenny meant to Nathan and vice versa and she didn't want to see them fall apart the same way she watched Luke and Haley deteriorate. It was depressing.

* * *

**After all her** thinking she arrived at her best friend's house, and grabbed Jenny from the backseat of her Ford Taurus. She tapped on the door waiting for the blonde to arrive. She saw the door open and then saw the glowing face of Peyton Sawyer. Brooke immediately knew something happened to make Peyton smile like that.  
  
"Ok what happened?" Brooke asked, sending Jenny inside, and getting right down to business.  
  
'Damn' Peyton thought 'She knows too much.'  
  
"Um...let's talk about this inside," Peyton said trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Nope. You are going to tell me what's got you smiling like that. The last time I saw you smile like that was...when you and Luke got together after he sang at the café."  
  
"You're on the right track," Peyton mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Ok, ok I give up. I slept with Lucas last night," she said confessing her secret.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Keep it down. I don't want the whole world to know," Peyton scolded.  
  
"Oh my god! You two are so meant to be, no matter how cliche that sounds," she told Peyton with a huge smile.  
  
Peyton giggled and ushered Brooke inside to go check on the kids. They walked into the living room and found them having a popcorn fight while watching a re-run of Rugrats.  
  
"Guys! My living room!" Peyton whined. They all laughed at her and Brooke went to clean up the popcorn.  
  
"C'mon Jenny...we'll go outside and get away from these psychos," Nate stated.  
  
"Ok...later guys," Jenny said running outside after the little boy.  
  
"Those two are gonna give us many problems," Brooke said with a laugh.  
  
"No, don't say that. We don't need any more problems in our screwed up lives."  
  
"Speak for yourself hun. My life is pretty damn good now," Brooke said defending herself.  
  
"Yea whatever. But still I mean Nate is like an image of Luke and Nathan mixed so that could be a problem. Jenny will be raised by you and that could be a big problem. I mean we are going to have a lot of problems from these two," Peyton said making sense of the situation.  
  
Brooke could only laugh at how high strung Peyton had become. Peyton gave her a look and said "Let's go to the grocery store. I need food in this house...you wanna stay for dinner?"  
  
"Yea we'll stay, but I have to call Jake and tell him. This is funny that like 5 years ago we'd be going to the mall and now we're dragging 3 kids to Pathmark for food," Brooke said giggling. Peyton just smiled and really thought about where the time had gone. Her son was 8 now and her little girl was 4. Everything just went so quickly.

* * *

**They took Brooke's** car to the store and had to walk around getting food with 3 kids.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Brooke said as she grabbed Nathan and Jenny from climbing up the shelves.  
  
"No, maybe not," Peyton replied dragging Liz away from opening a box of cereal.  
  
It took them another half an hour to get to the check-out aisle. The kids were looking at the candy and trying to open anything they could get their hands on.  
  
"How bout this?" Nathan asked the brown haired girl standing next to him.  
  
She shook her head to agree and he began to tear at the wrapper. Peyton saw this and immediately snatched the candy bar from his hands and he gave a pout. She glared at him and he just stood in the middle of the aisle not moving, being the stubborn little boy that he was. A trait he involuntarily picked up from his father.  
  
**Peyton was digging** through her wallet as she watched the total being brought up on the screen. Her eyes grew wider as she went somewhat over her budget and Brooke just stood there watching the kids and making sure Peyton didn't faint at how much money it ended up being.  
  
Nathan looked around the store intently. He looked over and saw someone who looked familiar, his Aunt Haley. He hadn't seen her in years, but he remembered her. He still watched the tapes and read the letters she once sent. She was standing at the entrance looking at everything around her.  
  
"Mom, isn't that Aunt Haley?"  
  
Peyton looked over and saw her old friend. She was unbelievably surprised and overjoyed to see Haley again.  
  
"Haley!" she shouted across the store.  
  
Haley gave a look of disgust and fear and ran out of the store as quick as she could. Brooke eyes were wide as she watched Haley dart out the doors.  
  
"What crawled up her ass and died?" little Nathan asked.  
  
"Nathan?!" Peyton said in surprise.  
  
"Daddy used to say it all the time about you..."  
  
"Yea, well being divorced doesn't allow a lot of nice things to happen now does it? C'mon we gotta go find Haley," Peyton said quickly.  
  
**She grabbed the** bags and ran out of the store with Brooke and the 3 kids trailing after her. She took off down the street, but couldn't see Haley anywhere.  
  
"We have to call Nathan," Peyton said searching through her purse.  
  
"Nathan?" she said when she heard a voice say hello.  
  
"Hey Peyt."  
  
"You need to do something," she said out of breath from running.  
  
"What?" he asked completely confused.  
  
"We just saw Haley at the Pathmark in town. It was her. I waved and she ran and we went after her but..." she said leaving her words in the air.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll be there soon and...um I was wondering if you might be able to take Will for me?" he asked nervously. He knew Brooke was there and he felt bad giving them even more kids.  
  
"No problem. You need to get here fast though. I think she's still in town," Peyton rambled.  
  
"Be there soon," he said.

* * *

**He got there** in record time as he dropped Will with Peyton and Brooke. The 6 of them went back to Peyton's house and Peyton had to tell her exactly what went down with Luke. She admitted to the divorce paper signing thing and Brooke sat with her mouth open for a long time before she was able to speak. Brooke said she'd take the 3 kids for the night so Luke and Peyton could talk. She was very grateful for her best friend.  
  
Nathan was searching around town and found himself at the park at 8 o'clock that night. He sat on the swing and buried is face in his hands. He was in a state of despair. Haley was right there, in the town and he'd been only a few minutes too late.  
  
He got up and began walking when he saw a small figure walking into the park. He watched the girl go and sit in the swing he was previously on and watched her repeat his actions. He didn't know what to do, so he walked over and sat on the swing next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. She lifted her head up and he saw her face. He saw the face he had been searching for. The face that could lift anything from upon his shoulders. It was his Haley James.  
  
"Nathan?" she said in a state of complete and utter shock.  
  
"Haley," he said as the corners of his mouth turned into a smile.  
  
She immediately got up and wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears came to her eyes. He held her close, and made her body flush with his.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Only a town away, Nathan. Only a town away..."  
  
"I've missed you so much, Hales," he whispered. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
He brought his head down to hers and after so many years they kissed. Nathan suddenly felt alive and he felt like his better half was back in his life.  
  
"I've missed you too," she said pulling back. "I don't remember everything, but I know a lot."  
  
"Good. I'll help you with the rest," he told her.  
  
"I have to go," she said beginning to walk away.  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Chris is waiting and he said if I'm not back before he goes to his meeting then he'll hurt me," she said uneasily.  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"Yes, he will. I want you to come to the house after he leaves though. I don't think I can stand another minute without you," she said hugging him again.

* * *

**She gave him** a piece of paper with her address and he was looking forward to it. He walked back to the house he and Luke shared and found Luke getting ready to go out.  
  
"Where you headed?"  
  
"Peyton's. She invited me over because we need to talk," he said with a grin.  
  
"Yea, well you'll never believe the day I had," he said to his older brother.  
  
"Spill."  
  
"I found Haley again!" Nathan exclaimed.  
  
"Really?!" Lucas asked equally excited.  
  
"Yea. I'm going there after. She still doesn't remember everything but she knows me still."  
  
"Well, you make her remember and bring her back here as soon as you can. We all wanna see her and you still gotta tell her about Will," Lucas said a little worried.  
  
"Shit. I almost forgot that she wouldn't remember him."  
  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE NALEY REUNION. THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF NALEY IN THE STORY FROM NOW ON. REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU'RE LIKING IT.  
  
**NEXT - Nathan and Haley at the house / Lucas and Peyton "talk" / Nathan's gotta tell Haley about Will / Jake and Brooke with 4 kids...can we say chaos? / More drama with Chris...  
**  
I love writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and they're what I write for. I'm writing for you so if you want more you gotta tell me!! **Will update!!**


	21. She will be loved

**Lost in the Past**  
  
**Chapter 21**  
  
**A/N** - I like the way the last chapter turned out and I know that Nathan didn't do much about Haley but don't worry...he wasn't thinking. There will definitely be some cops in the next few chapters. I hope you're all liking this story and your reviews are amazing. I just wanted to say that you've done a great job with reviewing and I'm soo happy I'm writing something you all really like. Thank you and here's the chapter you're waiting for:  
  
**Lucas had a** confidence in his step again. He was winning Peyton back and he was thrilled. He promised himself that he would not let himself get distant from her. He'd show her the love she deserved from the minute he saw her with Nathan in high school. He was at the door to her house and feeling nervous. The girl he loved was waiting for him on the other side. He tapped at the door and his breath was sucked from his lungs when he saw her.  
  
"Hey," he managed to say. She was wearing a knee length light blue dress and her hair neatly fell on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey in," she mumbled with a smile. He looked gorgeous. His hair was neatly gelled in place and he had on a pair of khakis with a nice black button down shirt. She inhaled the scent of his cologne and it made her head spin.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" he asked, trying to create conversation.  
  
"Well, I may not be the cook your mom is, but I did my best. I made some chicken and mashed potatoes and corn and then we have a chocolate cake with vanilla icing for dessert. Your favorite," she said stepping closer to him. He took in the scent of her perfume and remembered so much about their time together.  
  
"Sounds good but I'll have to taste it first since you cooked it," he said teasing her and sitting down at the table.  
  
She smiled and took her seat across from him. She served out some salad with the meal as he progressed to inhale his food. They caught each other's eyes once in a while and a shy smile would creep up on Peyton's face. He could sense the nervousness and he was amused.  
  
"That was really good, Peyton," he complimented when they were done.  
  
"Thanks, want some cake?"  
  
"I'd love some cake," he said revealing the smirk she'd seen on her son so often.  
  
**She picked up** the cake and sat next to him, instead of across. She intended to fix things between them. He took the knife and cut them each a slice. His intention was to eat his cake when he picked up the fork, but apparently that wasn't on the agenda.  
  
Peyton dipped her finger through the icing and carefully rubbed it all over his nose. She giggled like a little girl at his reaction. She then took her whole slice of cake and proceeded to put it all over his face. He was covered in chocolate cake and she jumped from her chair to run into the living room. He grabbed the whole cake and ran to her. He towered over her with the cake in his hand.  
  
"Luke! Please don't do it! C'mon, I'll do whatever you want," she pleaded while he smiled in amusement.  
  
"Anything?" he asked astonished.  
  
"No...but please," she begged while stifling a laugh.  
  
"Sorry, no can do," he replied playfully as he rubbed the cake all over her face and she let out a scream when the icing hit her.  
  
"Oh my god!" she yelled as she tried to wipe the chocolate from her eyes.  
  
"Here, lemme get that for you," he said pulling her in for a kiss. She accepted as he wiped the icing away with his hands and mouth. She laughed at him and he continued to get the icing and cake from all over her face and neck. She let a moan escape her mouth when she fell back to the couch. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and he was urgently trying to get her dress over her head.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked before trying to go farther.  
  
"I want you. You didn't ask me this last night though," she said with a smile and she pulled him back to her.  
  
_'This talk went well'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Nathan jumped in** the car as quickly as he could. He drove off as thoughts plagued his mind. _'Why didn't I take her with me? Why didn't I call the cops about him? Why, why, why?'_ he asked himself over and over.  
  
He arrived at the address she gave him and he was all of a sudden filled with rage for Chris. He could tell from the beginning that he was trouble.  
  
_**FLASHBACK **_

_She laughed too until her door opened again. She saw Chris poke his head in the door again she immediately thought of something. "I love you so much, Nate," she said and Nathan said it right back. "Get the hell out, Chris!" she yelled, making him leave.  
  
"Who was that?" Nathan asked curiously. "This prick who won't leave me alone. He wants me to go out with him," she said. Nathan felt his blood begin to boil when Luke stepped in with red eyes and a hand mark on each one of his cheeks.  
****_

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
**_  
That was the fateful day that he found out about the obsessive freak who had taken over his girlfriend. That was also the day Peyton began to hate Luke. It was the day that tore all of them apart.  
  
Nathan looked around for any sign of Chris and made his way to the door. She opened it, and expected to see him.  
  
"Nathan, you have to go...he's still here. Come back another day," she whispered.  
  
"No, I won't leave you again. I'll wait for him to leave and I'm gonna get you outta here," he retorted.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't...I'll be here when he leaves," Nathan said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
**He parked his** car around the block and sat behind a bush, across the street. There was no way he was going to leave her there again. He would be stupid to do that to her.  
  
He sat pondering over things for almost 3 hours before he almost decided to leave. He actually got up and was brushing himself off from the grass clippings he'd been playing with. Then he saw Chris open the door and he dove back behind the bush again. The car drove off in a fit of rage and Nathan sat behind the bush in the rain. He was soaked to the bone, but he continued to sit until it was safe to walk up to the house. A half an hour passed and he finally got up and jogged to the door.  
  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen / She had some trouble with herself / He was always there to help her / She always belonged to someone else  
_  
He knocked on the door awaiting her answer. It was finally the time for her to be his once again. She opened the door and was shocked that he was still there.  
  
"You waited?" she asked with tears coming to her eyes. No one ever cared that much.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles / And wound up at your door / I've had you so many times but somehow / I want more_  
  
He nodded his head as he engulfed her into a hug. She was getting wet too, but she didn't care because he loved her and she loved him and nothing could tear them apart. Not even when she lost her memory did she forget about Nathan Scott.  
  
_I don't mind spending every day / Out on your corner in the pouring rain / Look for the girl with the broken smile / Ask her if she wants to stay awhile / And she will be loved / She will be loved  
_  
"Did you love me?" she asked nervously. She was afraid he didn't love her and was just trying to help.  
  
"I'll always love you. As long as you're with me you'll always be safe and loved," he replied closing the door behind them. He waited for her touch and finally they were able to show their love for one another.  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door / I want to make you feel beautiful / I know I tend to get so insecure / It doesn't matter anymore_  
  
The fire was lit as Nathan laid Haley on the floor. He brought his lips back to hers and she lifted his soaked shirt up over his head. Her hands roamed along his chiseled chest and he reveled in the feeling of her touch.  
  
The more he touched her and kissed, the more she could remember. Everything about him was clear. He was around from sophomore year of high school. They'd been in love ever since. She had a best friend too, and a smile came to her lips.  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies / It's compromise it moves us along / My heart is full and my door's always open / You come anytime you want_

Lucas Scott was her best friend and he had been with Peyton Sawyer when she left. She had a nephew and niece.  
  
He could sense that she was remembering. He saw the smile on her face and he knew. He was taking her home tonight and that was all there was to it. He couldn't stand another minute without her.  
  
_I know where you hide / Alone in your car / Know all of the things that make you who you are / I know that goodbye means nothing at all / Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_  
He'd always be around and she liked the thought of that. She liked knowing there was a constant security blanket. All the love she had came back and she felt like herself for once. And it was a great feeling.  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door / I want to make you feel beautiful_  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday / Out on your corner in the pouring rain / Look for the girl with the broken smile / Ask her if she wants to stay awhile / And she will be loved_

* * *

**Jake and Brooke** were trying to maintain control of the kids. Nate, Will, Liz, and Jenny were running through the house like animals. Liz and Will collided and bumped heads in the hallway so Brooke was trying to keep them calm. Nate and Jenny were in the refrigerator looking for food and spilled salad dressing.  
  
"We are so never doing this again!" Brooke yelled. She put Will and Liz on the couch with a movie. That didn't last long though.  
  
Nate and Jenny left Jake to clean the salad dressing and ran out into the rain. They were covering themselves in mud and laughing.  
  
"Now this is fun!" Jenny yelled as she threw a mud pie towards her best friend.  
  
"Yea it is!" Nathan shouted, tackling Jenny into a puddle. They were laughing like crazy as they laid in a puddle on the grass, but immediately stopped when they heard an angry Jake.  
  
"What is your problem?!" he yelled as he took the hose and squirted them both. He laughed at them and they knew he was playing. They threw mud back at him and after Jake was completely covered he squirted the 3 of them off and they went inside.  
  
"Jake," Brooke said letting out a sigh. "You're not supposed to be the kid," she said kissing him quickly and picking Jenny up.  
  
"Ok, well I'll put the boys in the bath and you can take the girls. Man your station," he said eliciting a laugh from the brunette.  
  
**Jake had a** hard time getting the boys to calm down and get washed. Brooke ended up getting soaked before the girls looked even remotely clean. Liz and Will fell asleep shortly after they were in pajamas. Nate and Jenny were another story. They were watching a movie and building forts in the kitchen. They almost got back outside and then tried to wake up the two little ones.  
  
"This is gonna be a long night," Brooke said laying her head on Jake's shoulder while Nate and Jenny were eating ice cream in the kitchen.  
  
"You owe me. I deserve to get laid for this," he said with a mischievous grin. She gasped and hit him in the arm.  
  
"Jake! We cannot do it in the living room," she said giggling and giving him a kiss. "That's what our bedroom is for." Their moment was interrupted by _3 cherries_ flying through the living room.  
  
"What the hell?!" Jake and Brooke said in unison.  
  
OK I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THIS CHAPTER. I'M SAD TO SAY THERE AREN'T TOO MANY CHAPTERS LEFT BUT ENOUGH TO SATISFY YOU AND ME. I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND REMEMBER, **_IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THEN TELL ME!!  
_**  
**NEXT - Leyton, the morning after / Naley trying to get out / Jake and Brooke choas!!! / Chris drama / More surprises...  
**  
I know _Maroon 5's_ song _She will be loved_ has been used in a lot of fics, but I have the cd and the song was actually an inspiration for the whole story. I wanted her to be with someone else and Nathan going after her and the only way I could do that is with her losing her memory. **Will update when you review!!**


	22. I want it all

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N** - You guys are totally awesome when it comes to reviews!! I love getting them. I also got reviews on my story _Absolutely Zero_ and I'm so glad you liked it. I think I'm just going to leave it as a one parter, and although it wasn't my usual writing I'm glad you liked it. Here's chapter 22:

**Insecure. She was** so insecure. So scared that this was a dream and he would be with another girl in the morning. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he said he loved her, she still thought he would leave her. She was lying in her bed at 12. It was only midnight, but Lucas had drifted to sleep a little while after their shower. She knew he would be waking up soon and she wasn't sure what she was gonna say when he did. She didn't know if it would make an awkward situation.

"Hey," he said planting a kiss on her neck from behind.

She gave a small laugh at the sensation and turned around to face him. She immediately locked her lips with his before either could say a word. They were locked in a moment of pure happiness and for a minute they were ok.

"Peyton, what's going on here?" he said when the finally pulled away.

She wanted to say _'What do you mean?' _but instead she was shooting for the truth.

"I don't know," was all she could say. It was the truth though. She didn't know what she wanted from the two of them.

Lucas sat pondering over what he wanted. He knew for a fact that he wanted Peyton. He wanted his family and wife back. He wanted it all with her. Those words rang in his ears. He'd said them so long ago to her in high school and she ran away scared_. 'Maybe this time it would be different' _he thought.

* * *

**Nathan and Haley** were lying on the floor of the living room in front of the dying fire. Haley's smile was from ear to ear on her face. She remembered it all until there was a striking realization. She saw a _little boy_ in her memory and he was calling her mommy.

"Nathan?" she said as he laid on the floor with an arm protectively wrapped around her.

"Hmm?" he responded quietly.

"I have a little boy don't I?" she asked with a fear showing through her voice.

Nathan perked up immediately. His eyes grew a little wider and he looked at her. She looked scared but an almost serene smile played over her face.

"Um...uh...I meant..." he said stumbling over his words.

"Hey, hey it's ok." She pulled the blanket up over her as she sat up to Nathan's level. "How old is he?"

"Well, he came to me when he was only 2. He's about 4 now. He knows about you. I show him pictures and tell him stories every day. He's great at basketball and he's getting to look a lot like you," Nathan said while a smile appeared on his face at the thought of their little boy.

"So...he knows who I am?"

"Yea. He pretends to talk to you on the phone and he always asks about his mommy," Nathan told her as her face lit up.

* * *

**Jake was sitting** in Jenny's room while her and Nate told him stories. It was midnight and he could not get them to settle down and go to bed. Jenny was sitting up in her bed while Nathan was on the floor in his sleeping bag. They were both telling Jake a story about how they almost got in a fight last year.

"So this guy he like yelled at Jenny," Nathan said getting more excited every second.

"Yea, yea! And then you were like _'she's my best friend so stay away'_" Jenny said in a deep voice.

"And then he was all like _'ok whatever'_ and he walked away and then..." he said as he got cut off.

"Then you grabbed the back of his shirt and got in his face!" Jenny almost yelled as Jake quieted her.

"Yea I did! And he was all scared after that!" Nathan said sitting on Jenny's bed next to her.

Jake was amazed that all of this went on in second grade. He was shocked but unbelievably happy that Jenny had a guy like Nate to stick up for her and make sure no one was mean to his little girl. Nate was just like Luke and he laughed a little at the similarities.

"You guys wanna hear some music?" Jake asked hoping it would be the key to sleep.

"Yea!" they yelled in unison and Jake glared at them while he went to get his guitar. He passed Brooke on the way downstairs.

"So how's it goin up there babe?" she asked with a smile. She could hear the kids from the basement, and she just asked to play around with him.

"Real funny. I'm gonna play some music for them. Maybe it'll quiet them down. Ya know...if she ended up with him one day...well I think I might just be ok with it," he said the last part quietly.

"My big bad dad would be ok with his little girl ending up with a guy?!" she asked feigning astonishment.

"Well, it's just that they were telling me a story about how he stood up for her in school and I want her to have someone like that," he said and then walked upstairs.

She laughed to herself and continued lugging laundry up and down the stairs. Nate had really turned out to be a cute little kid_. 'Come to think of it...I'd be ok with it too' _she thought as she made her way to the washer and dryer.

**Jake had sat** back on the floor in front of the kids who were wrestling on top of the bed. They seemed to be having fun.

"What song?" he asked waiting to her some requests.

"Daddy, can you do that song that you used to play for me when I was little?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure."

He strummed a few chords for the beginning of a Ben Jelen song he used to sing to her. She loved that song ever since she was 2.

_"And finally the silence, lookin out looking back across the sky, tryin to find a meaning, knowin that I just left it all behind, still I feel a lingering softness, how did she go, where did she go, I wanna, wanna know. I wanna know that she'll be comin here, to me..."_ he began as the kids put their heads on Jenny's pillow. Nate remained on her bed as they got under the covers. They drifted off to sleep as soon as the song came to an end.

* * *

**Lucas was standing** in Peyton's room and he was trying to untangle his shirt from under a pile of clothes. Peyton came back from the bathroom to find Lucas in a beater and pants while he was struggling to recover his belongings. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Having a hard time, Indiana Jones?" she asked him sarcastically.

"No...just this damn shirt," he said trying to find out where the shirt was attached.

"So, about that question you asked me..." she mumbled while trying to find the right words.

"Yea," he replied letting the shirt fall to the floor. "I guess I'm just trying to tell you...that I won't hurt you again. I just want you to trust me," he said quietly.

"Well, what do you want from me?"

He let those words travel through his mind. He wanted to give her the most honest answer that he could. He wanted to truly let her know what he wanted, and now was his chance. A smile swept over his face as he finally found the words to let her know.

"It's just that I've waited for this for so long," he said as his smile grew when he saw her face.

"Me too. And now we can have it," she said stepping closer to him.

"I want this," he whispered as he put his hand over her_ heart_. "You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Peyton."

She started to back away just as she had done before. He looked hurt again and she saw it.

"This isn't supposed to be that," she said standing away from him.

"Peyton-" he said confused. He thought she was playing along.

"It's not just _us_, we have a _family_ now."

His face was relieved and he gave her a wide smile as he ran to her and spun her around. She laughed and threw her head back in joy.

"Did I scare you?" she asked with a laugh in her words.

"Maybe..." he said as she lowered her head to his.

* * *

**Haley was getting** dressed and she couldn't help but think about her little boy who was waiting for her. She couldn't wait to get out of the hell hole she was in and get to be with Nathan, where she was happy. She was thinking of how great it would be to be a family with him. She would have so much fun finally being happy for the first time in over 4 years.

Nathan saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but smirk and be cocky because he knew he put it on her face. He could be arrogant, but she was happy and he was too, so why not? Everything was ok until they heard the front door open.

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 22. MY LONGEST STORY SO FAR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND I HOPE YOU'LL ALL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

**NEXT - Leyton...they have to tell the kids / Who's at the door? (It's obvious) / Jake and Brooke a night together? (doubt it with all the kids. Lol) / Surprises on the way with all the couples...**

I got the words from the episode Life in a Glass House from www.onetreehill.tv **Will update when you review!!**


	23. Finally starting to fall into place

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N **- Things are going good with this story and I want to thank you all again for the amazing reviews I'm getting. I never expected to get all of them and I never expected for this story to go on this long. When I started _Too Young, Too Much, Too Fast_ I was just writing a story about New Year's Eve and Peyton getting pregnant but little did I know that it would turn into this. Thanks a billion for everything and here's chapter 23:

**The front door** creaked open as horror was etched all over Haley's face. Nathan's face remained calm while inside he was freaking out. _'He's not supposed to be home but I won't let him hurt her anymore'_ he told himself. But he had to remain calm as he heard the footsteps get closer.

Haley scurried into his arms as he enveloped her into a hug. He was trying to convince himself that everything would be fine and that he'd be able to safely get Haley out of this man's reach.

"Hales, it'll be ok," he whispered. He could feel her body shaking and that's when the anger engulfed his body. _'How could someone do this to her?'_ he asked himself as he saw a figure beginning to come into view.

"Oh God," Haley mumbled under her breath when she saw the anger in Chris' eyes.

* * *

**It had taken** a long time, but finally Brooke and Jake were settling down and laying in bed. Jake was physically drained from trying to put the kids to bed and Brooke was reflecting on how their lives had turned out.

"I'm exhausted," Jake said with a yawn. He looked over to Brooke who was spacing out.

"Weird," she blurted out into the dark bedroom.

"What?"

"Just that this whole thing we've managed to throw ourselves into started sophomore year. I mean I would've never pictured myself to be a mom and doing laundry and taking care of a house and watching my two best friends' kids," she said quietly.

"Yeah, but I think I really like the way things turned out," he said rolling over to face her.

"Me too," she answered letting out a smile and kissing him.

He had just begun to fumble with her shirt when they heard 2 kids pounding at the door. Brooke immediately snapped out of his grasp and ran to the door. Jake had a bit of a sad look on his face but jumped to follow his girlfriend.

She opened the door to reveal 2 four year old's standing in front of them. Jake smiled a little at their faces.

"What's wrong guys?" Brooke asked while she grabbed Will and Jake picked up Liz.

"We had a bad dweam," Will answered for the both of them.

* * *

**Chris walked in** and saw Haley huddled in Nathan's arms. He was beyond angry and he was going to let them know that.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Chris screamed.

"I'm getting my girlfriend back!" Nathan yelled equally as loud.

"The hell you are," Chris replied, stepping closer.

"She was mine first," Nathan replied trying to appear calm and collected.

"Well, she's mine now so it doesn't matter."

Haley decided to butt in. "Chris, I don't wanna be yours. I have a little boy waiting for me that you sent away and I have friends and a life. Something you'll never have."

He pushed her towards the wall but Nathan grabbed her before she was hurt. Again, Nathan's anger began to get the best of him as he raised his fist towards Chris. He easily brought it crashing down to connect with his nose. He knew for a fact that his punch could easily break someone's nose if he wanted to. He thought about the time his brother told him so. The night they were stranded, Whitey had thrown them off the bus.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_He and Lucas were being forced by the Pinkerington Pirates or better known as the Pinkerington "hicks" to play "Gladiator". Lucas had started out as the good guy and saying 'we're not gonna fight', but Nathan had a plan. He sucker punched Lucas across the face and Lucas charged back at him. Lucas could put up a good fight too._

_They then watched the 'things' look for their key chains in the woods. It was the first night he and Lucas had learned to work as a team. _

"_I can't believe you sucker punched me," Lucas said in disbelief._

"_I had to. It got us outta there, didn't it?" he retorted trying to prove a point._

_Then they made their run for the car. Of course, with their luck it didn't work and they had to abandon the car, leaving it to the 'things'. They hid in the woods, and at first Nathan thought there was no chance of them ever getting along but their time in the woods, was just a preview of how they could be. _

_His brother looked at him and said, "Hey, what are we doing hiding from these idiots anyway, huh? Look, I can hold my own. And I know you can throw a pretty damn good punch. I say let's take these fools."_

"_Alright I'm in for that"_

_And even though that night didn't concrete any friendship they understood a little more about each other. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Nathan thought back fondly of the memory as he watched Chris squirm in pain. He almost smiled at the small man beneath him.

"My nose!" Chris yelped in pain from the floor.

"Your nose is nothing compared to what you've put Haley through. You son of a bitch!" he yelled kicking Chris in the gut and watching all of the air drain from him.

"Haley, call the cops," he said looking back to her. She ran to the kitchen and immediately did as she was told.

**The sirens could** be heard less than five minutes later. Nathan was sitting on the couch with Haley next to him. They were sitting in the silence, neither willing to break the comfortable moment they'd fallen into. The cops barged through the door, startling each of them. Nathan jumped from the couch.

"I'm Sargent Williamson. A young woman called us," he said professionally.

"I did," Haley said stepping up to the man.

"You called to report this man?" he asked pointing to the hurt Chris sitting laying near the table.

"Yes. To report abuse," Nathan answered.

The Sargent took a full page report on what had been going on for the past few years and Haley brought pictures that she had captured of when she was bruised or bleeding. Nathan was ready to kill that bastard when he saw the pictures. They immediately took Chris away in handcuffs and informed Haley and Nathan that Haley was to testify at court a few weeks later.

"Thank you," Haley said pulling Nathan down for a kiss.

"It feels so good to have you back," Nathan replied looking at her.

"Well, I can't wait to be back," she said with a huge smile.

They got into Nathan's car and began the journey back to Tree Hill. Back to life and back to where Haley could live happily.

* * *

**Morning came quickly** for Lucas and Peyton. She rolled out of bed, from under his arms, and walked down stairs. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table thinking over the events of the past few weeks.

"Morning," Lucas said shaking her from her thoughts. He came over and put a kiss on her cheek before pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sitting across from her.

"So, how're we gonna tell the kids?" Peyton asked warily.

"Do you really think they'll be upset if we're together?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"No," Peyton said with a slight laugh.

"You ready to go pick them up?" he asked happily.

She nodded her head for a yes. He grabbed her hand as they walked to the front door. She kissed him again and couldn't be any happier. Things were finally falling into place for her.

OK THAT WASN'T THE BEST BUT I HAD TO SHOW NATHAN AND HALEY GETTING OUT AND A LITTLE LEYTON TOGETHER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

**NEXT - Leyton's gotta tell the kids / Nathan and Haley arrive home / Brooke and Jake...finally their time / Surprises and maybe drama!!**

**Keep reading...will update when you review!!!**


	24. I missed us

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N **- I don't know if you guys like this story anymore...I hope you do. I didn't really get too many reviews on the last chapter so maybe you just didn't see it. Anyhow, here's more of _Lost in the Past_ and I hope you all review to keep me writing. Here ya go:

**The drive to** Jake's seemed never ending for each of the occupants in the car. Lucas was positioned in the driver's seat while a million thoughts spun through his head. He was lucky that he was even staying on the road.

"Lucas!" Peyton screamed as she grabbed the wheel and put the car back onto the road.

'_Or maybe I'm not' _he told himself as the car straightened out.

"What's up with you?" Peyton asked the blonde in the driver's seat.

"Uh, nothing I just...I'm just thinking," he stammered to her.

"Um, hon how bout you think when we get off the road. I actually wanna see the kids grow up," she told him with a smirk.

He also flashed his signature Scott smirk her way and then laughed a little. She scrunched her eyebrows together as he caught sight of her face.

"What?" she asked after he proceeded to laugh at her.

"You look hot when you give that little smirk," he replied with a huge grin. She playfully pushed him towards the door and each gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Ya know, I missed this," she said in an almost sad voice.

"Pushing me into the car door?" he asked, while looking out the window with a smile on his face.

"No! I missed us, having a good time like we used to. Before Haley left," she said scooting a little closer to him.

He moved his hand over towards hers as she intertwined their fingers. The rough skin on his thumb, rubbing against the back of her hand sent small shivers up and down her spine. The rest of the car ride remained pretty silent until they pulled up in Jake's driveway.

Lucas pushed the door open immediately and almost took off at a run towards the front door. Peyton couldn't help but smile at his excitement to be back with the kids. _'Maybe he's not who I thought he was. He's just someone who loves me and his kids. He's human, we all make mistakes'_ she told herself.

She ran and caught up with him while he knocked on the door. He grabbed her hand again and gave her a quick kiss before they found Brooke at the door with bags under her eyes and her hair tousled in a rubber band on top of her head.

"What happened to you?!" Peyton asked loudly.

"4 kids happened," she grumbled towards her two friends.

Each of them had to hold back a laugh while Brooke turned her back and told them to follow her to the living room.

"Think it was our kids?" Peyton whispered in Luke's ear.

"Probably," he said smiling and stealing another kiss from her. She was willilng to accept as he deepened it. They were fine until Brooke turned around.

"Guys, I don't think they kids would appreciate seeing their parents making out in my house," she said smiling at their red faces when they broke apart.

"Soooo, when did this happen?!" she asked, giggling at Peyton's embarrassed nature.

"Last night..." Peyton replied still pushing herself further into his embrace.

"While we were 'talking'," Lucas finished, while giving air quotes and pulling Peyton even closer than she was before. He was rubbing his hand along the small of her back while she laughed and continued walking to where the kids were.

"You two are like a bunch of high schoolers," Brooke said laughing at how close they seemed now. In fact they were even closer than they were in high school.

"You're just sayin that cause you didn't get any last night, Brooke," Lucas said with a huge smile on his face. Brooke quickly turned around and whacked him in the chest.

"Yea, well that's only because the Scott brothers two little nightmares appeared at my door when I was about to," she told them, sauntering back to where Jake and the 4 kids were sitting. Lucas and Peyton couldn't hold the laughter in and each broke into a fit of laughter against the door frame.

"Poor Brooke," Peyton said through her laughter.

"Poor Jake...I could just see his face," Lucas said as he regained his composure. He pulled Peyton in for another kiss before they walked through the door and saw their two kids staring at them.

* * *

**Another couple was** in the car at the same time. Nathan and Haley were sitting in the car, stealing kisses at red lights and talking animatedly through the whole ride back to Tree Hill.

"You excited?" Nathan asked while smiling and keeping his eyes partly on the road, but partly on her.

"Very! I can't wait to see everyone again. God, I missed them so much," she practically yelled.

"I know they'll be happy to see you. Especially Lucas," Nathan said after grabbing one more kiss.

They pulled into Jake's driveway and Luke's car was still there. Haley was getting more excited by the second. She nearly jumped from the car while it was still moving and jumped into Nathan's arms when he got out.

"I'm don't really know about this, but I think Luke and Peyton are doing better too," Nathan said as he set Haley on the ground.

"Really?! Now, I'm even more excited," she said jumping up and down.

They ran to the door together and Nathan very silently opened it and walked in. He looked around and heard Jake, Brooke, Luke, Peyton, Jenny, Nate, Will, and Liz all in the living room towards the front of the house.

"Hales, you stay here and I'll say 'I got to see her again' and they you come around and surprise everyone. Ok?" he asked while a smile stayed on his face. It hadn't gone away since he got in the car. She nodded her head for a yes and he walked into the group's view.

"Nate, where is she?" Lucas asked, bombarding him from the moment he saw him. Everyone else was looking on as to where Haley had gotten to.

"I couldn't get her, but at least I got to see her again," he said loud enough so she knew.

A minute later everyone saw the petite brunette step into view and Nathan swung her around again. Lucas' face lit up and he ran over and grabbed her from his brother.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed as he held her like she was never coming back.

"God, I've missed you so much, Hales," he said as he squeezed her tighter.

"I need to breathe," she struggled to say.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Nate, you two planned this," he said walking over to his brother. Nathan nodded and Luke just patted him on the back as he walked back to Haley.

She was in the middle of hugging Jake while Peyton and Brooke were upstairs without even knowing Haley was back.

"It's good to see you," Jake said as he pulled out of the hug.

"I see you found someone," Haley said winking at him. He laughed and each thought back to the day she left.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Everyone went to the airport with her and said their good byes. They started with Jake and Jenny. _

"_Haley, I cannot believe you're leaving," Jake said. "I want you to come back as soon as you're done and we'll all be here waiting. I mean who knows maybe I'll even find someone by the time you get back and there'll be another wedding."_

_She smiled and hugged him tightly then Jenny._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yea, and she's great," Jake told her after a moment of silence.

Nathan looked to his son and saw his confused face. He walked over to the 4 year old and kneeled down in front of him.

"You know who that is, Will?" he asked looking over to Haley.

"Is it mommy?" he asked quietly.

"That's her, buddy," Nathan said as he lifted the little boy from the floor. "Hales, I think someone else would like to see you," Nathan said as he nodded towards the little boy in his arms.

"Mommy?" he asked, very unsure of himself.

"Yea, it's me," she told him as she felt the tears stinging behind her eyes. He immediately jumped into her arms as she held him tightly. "You've gotten so big," she whispered.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, baby," she said as she put him down and looked at how much he'd grown in two years. She then looked ahead of her little boy and saw Nate sitting on the floor with Jenny. She made eye contact with him and he immediately hugged her.

"Aunt Haley!" he said as she squeezed him and the tears finally fell.

"Hey Nate! I haven't seen you since you were 3," she said as took in the size of him. It had been so long. She reacquainted herself with Jenny and she finally met Liz and took Will back into her arms.

"Where're Peyton and Brooke?" she asked still looking for them.

"They're coming down now," Jake said quietly so they could surprise them.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke walked down the stairs to find Haley standing in front of them smiling with Will in her arms. They all stood in utter shock and Peyton could feel the tears coming as she watched them roll down Haley's face. Brooke also felt the need to cry when she saw everyone elses reactions. Haley immediately set Will onto the floor as Peyton took another step closer to one of her closest friends. Back when Haley left she and Brooke still weren't really talking.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Luke, Peyton, and little Nathan were up next. Luke was first._

"_Haley, I want you to have fun out there. I also want you to be careful and come back to us as soon as you're done. I hope you'll visit us and if you don't, it's only four years. Get back here as soon as you can," he said with tears. He pulled her into the tightest hug she'd gotten so far._

_Peyton walked up all teary eyed. "Haley, god, I will miss you. You've been like another best friend to me. You were there through it all. Everything with me and Luke. I can't say how much you'll be missed here. I hope you get back as soon as possible though and we will keep in touch while you're out there. Good luck," Peyton said hugging her as they both cried._

_She pulled away and looked at her sort of nephew. She picked him up and looked at him. "Nate, you know I'll be back as soon as I can right? So, you remember me and I'll write you letters and tapes. That'll help you read and write ok?" He nodded and she hugged him and gave him a bunch of kisses._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Peyton gathered Haley in her arms and it was just one big tear fest for 5 minutes. Peyton grabbed Brooke and pulled her in too.

"When did you get back?" Peyton asked, wiping her eyes.

"Just today. Nathan came and got me," she said as she revealed a bruise across her face.

"Oh, god. Haley, what happened?" Peyton asked becoming worried.

"He hit me," she replied.

OK, I DEFINITELY LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND REVIEW FOR ME. THANKS!!

**NEXT - Peyton's reaction to the hitting / Leyton's gotta tell the kids still (I know I said this chapter but it's definitely the next one) / Naley talks to Jake and Brooke to fill them in / Surprises and possible drama (not sure yet)...**

**You review for me and I'll be updating!! WE'VE HIT THE BIG 200 REVIEWS!! THANKS SOO MUCH!!**


	25. So you're not gonna be lonely

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N - **Well, as you all know the story can't go on forever and there's only so many chapters left. So, in other words...review now!! Lol, I love reviews and it makes me feel like you're really appreciating my story so review for me so we can go out with a band when the story has to end. When it does, check out the story called _The Saddest Song_ that I have out. Here's the 25th:

**Peyton could not** pull her jaw from the floor. Brooke was trying to calm Haley as she began to relive it. The guys kept the kids occupied so they didn't know what happened to sweet, innocent little Haley. Lucas had known and at the end of every day he would sit and try to figure a way to get Haley away from that man. Brooke and Haley were never really as close as everyone else. And Nathan had gone through hell after he saw how she was being treated. But this was coming as a complete shock to Peyton.

They had become unbelievably close during the last few years she had been there. Being as they were basically sister-in-laws and that the boys got along so well, they were together at most times of the day. It had almost forced them to form a sister like bond, and sisters are believed to have one of the strongest bonds of any siblings. So, hearing Haley was abused was like Peyton's heard being stomped on by soccer cleats.

"Peyton," Haley said gently. She had no idea that it would hit Peyton like this.

"He what?" she asked, as though she were dreaming.

"He hit me, and I didn't stop him. It was my fault..." Haley said as her eyes darkened.

"No!" Peyton yelled adamantly, "this is not your fault! You couldn't remember and you didn't know. That will never, ever be your fault."

"I did nothing to stop him," Haley stated, sadly.

"Even, if you tried you could not have stopped him. He was too big," Peyton said as she grabbed Haley's wrists and made direct eye contact with her. "It doesn't matter now. You're here...home."

Haley bit her lip to stop the tears but her emotions were always betraying her these days. She cursed at herself as her eyes glazed over. Peyton pulled her into another hug and held her there.

"Don't you hold back. You don't always have to be so strong, Hales. It's ok for someone to hold you once in a while instead of you doing it for everyone else...you deserve it," Peyton whispered soothingly as she rubbed small circles along Haley's back.

Brooke watched the scene in front of her and suddenly began to feel the separation. She was feeling left out, but happy that they each found someone to connect with while they could. She went and sat with the boys while the girls shared their bonding moment.

* * *

**Moments later, the **tears were wiped away and make-up was fixed. Haley and Peyton were laughing over stupid things from way back when. It was around this time that Lucas interrupted, reminding Peyton of their previous mission. He walked over to Peyton and snaked his arms around her waist while sneaking a kiss as she leaned her head back into his shoulder. Haley couldn't help but smile at the scene. They were finally back to the way she knew they would be.

"Wanna do it here, or take them out or something?" Lucas asked, awaiting her response.

"Let's just take them to the basement and we'll talk there," she said as she reluctantly let his hand fall from hers and she grabbed Liz while he grabbed Nate.

"We'll be back," Lucas said to the group in the living room. They nodded as smiles formed on all of their faces. It was good to have everyone back together just like in high school.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked the surrounding people.

"I think it's great that they're back together!" Brooke said happily. She couldn't stand to see any of her friends miserable, especially Peyton.

"Me too. It's been forever," Jake said calmly.

"I'm just glad to see everyone, but it's an added bonus to be able to come back and see everyone happy," Haley added.

Her words left everyone musing in their thoughts. This really was the first time they were all really happy at the same time. It was like a monumental moment in their lives.

* * *

**Lucas sat on** the couch in Jake's basement. Peyton sat right next to him and the kids were sitting on the chairs across from him. Peyton couldn't keep her eyes from Luke's and the kids were looking at them strangely.

"So, what's goin on?" Nate asked his parents who were googly eyed towards each other.

"You wanna start?" Lucas asked the curly blonde haired girl on his right. She nodded her head, yes, and she looked over to the two blondes.

"Uh, well your father and I have something to tell you. We're kinda hoping you'll like it," Peyton said as the grin came out. She couldn't keep a smile off of her face for the life of her.

"Yea, about two years ago we went out to dinner and were talking over how we wanted to get along for you two. So, we kinda..." he said as a grin spread over his face and felt a swift smack on his arm.

"Luke," Peyton growled in his ear. He laughed at her and changed his words around.

"We kinda didn't get along very well, but recently we've been talking and trying to make things work and so far we've been doing pretty good. And a few nights ago we were talking after I dropped you guys off and we decided to try this whole thing again," he said as a smile graced both of their faces.

"Try what?" Nathan asked obviously confused with his dad's explanation.

"To make it a little simpler...me and your dad are gonna try being together again. If you don't mind," she said as she watched his eyes light up. His mouth turned to a huge smile from ear to ear. It was at that moment that he looked exactly like Lucas.

"Really?!" he screamed as he watched his parents grab each other's hands.

"Really," Lucas replied, watching Nate's expression.

He immediately ran to the two of them and jumped into their arms. He was smiling and more than excited to have his parents back together, and to have his father at home with them. There was nothing more he could've wished for.

Mean while, Liz was sitting on the couch smiling because her brother had done so. She was born without her father living at home so she had no idea what it was like to have him living at home. She didn't know what it was like to have that kind of family.

"What's wrong babe?" Peyton asked, getting up and walking over to her daughter.

"We're gonna live with daddy?" she asked.

"Yea, would you like that?" Peyton asked still not getting the picture.

"What's it like?"

"What?" the 24 year old asked the 4 year old.

"To live with daddy?" she reiterated her question.

Peyton took a few minutes to understand her daughter. And then it hit that she had never lived with Lucas when he was home with them. She suddenly felt like she had deprived her daughter of having a family that was close and loving, when that's all she wanted for her kids.

"It's just like living at home, but daddy's there with us," she explained while watching her daughter's face.

"So, you're not gonna cry so much or be so lonely," she asked her mother intelligently.

"No. Not anymore, baby."

* * *

**The 2 other** couples had been standing at the edge of the stairs, being the eavesdroppers they were. Each had a sad smile on their faces. They heard the little girl's questions and realized just how hard it was for Peyton to kick Lucas out of her heart.

Haley looked over to Nathan and smiled at him. He smiled back to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She responded before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"That was sad," Brooke said as she walked back to the couches in the living room.

"Yea, big time," Nathan responded as he followed suit with the rest of them.

Lucas, Peyton, Nate, and Liz all appeared at the top of the steps. Nate and Liz ran back to the other kids while Lucas and Peyton looked at the group.

"You were listening," Peyton said as she stared at the two girls.

"Maybe," they replied as they smiled towards the two of them.

"Losers."

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all sat together on one side of the room. Girl talk filled the air as the 3 boys sat and talked about the ranking in basketball.

"So, you've gotta fill us in," Brooke stated happily while Peyton listened.

"On?" Haley asked playing the dumb card.

"You and Nathan."

"Oh, that..." Haley retold the whole story to the two girls in front of her.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEEING THEM TELLING THE KIDS. I KNOW IT WASN'T THAT GREAT BUT I DID THE BEST I COULD WITH IT AND REVIEW FOR ME!! **Will update soon!!**

**NEXT - Some fun with all the couples and the kids / and some surprises for the couples (maybe drama too, but I haven't decided what I wanted to do yet)**


	26. 2 Scott's n a Jagielski together

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 26**

**A/N **- I'm really glad you guys all liked the last chapter where they told the kids. I thought it was sweet and I wanted to show that Liz never really had the chance to live with her father. I hope you'll all review for me so we can finish this soon. I have two other stories out too!! They're called _The Saddest Song _and_ Beach Girls._ Check them out for me. Well here's chapter 26:

**Everything was going **good. Haley was home and she was with Nathan and Will. Right where she was supposed to be. She was relearning how to be a mom and getting to know her little boy all over again. She was loving every minute of motherhood, and in a way she found herself to be lucky. Who could be able to fall in love with their boyfriend and little boy twice?

Peyton was home too though. It had only been a few days since Haley came home, and since they told the kids, but they were going to make it work this time. They were going to try for their marriage, they finally knew there was something worth saving.

He asked her to move back in the morning after everything had happened. She was reluctant to be moving so fast, but she finally said yes. It was a good month for the Scott families.

**FLASHBACK**

_He loved watching her. Especially when she was sleeping and he could tell she was dreaming. She'd always get a goofy smile on her face and she'd move a little more than usual and curl into a ball in his arms. She never changed and he appreciated that, considering the fact that he hated change more than most. _

_She lazily opened her eyes and found Lucas Scott staring at her. It brought a smile to her face to see his normally ice cold eyes look so happy and filled with love – a love that was screaming her name. _

"_Hey," she whispered as she stretched her arms above her. _

_He didn't say anything, just grinned at her stretched out figure before she pulled a blanket over her exposed self. She looked at him in mock disgust._

"_You pervert," she said hitting him with a pillow and pulling the blanket around her, tighter. She laughed at him while rolling to the other side of his bed. _

_He chuckled at her face and rolled on top of her, pulling her in for a kiss along the way. His hands roamed to her stomach and moved to tickle her while she laughed into his kiss. She pushed him off and laughed at his innocent face._

"_What do you think you're doing?" she asked him as he put on his best puppy dog imitation._

"_I was studying," he replied innocently._

_Her jaw dropped at upon his answer. 'Studying...who does he think he is?' she thought. _

"_Studying you," he added before trying to snatch the blanket from her hands._

"_Lucas! I need this blanket," she shouted while feeling it slip from her grasp. 'Damn I'm losing' she told herself._

"_No, not when I need you more," he whispered into her ear. She was momentarily distracted when his breath hit her neck and the blanket was gone when she came back to planet earth._

"_Oh my god!" she yelled as she was looking for something to cover herself. "I don't believe you!" _

"_But I've already seen you and I'm enjoying every minute of it," he told her, watching the blush creep up her face. He laughed at it and made her lay back onto the pillow._

"_I can't give you the blanket until I get what I want," he said huskily._

"_And what do you want?" she asked as she laid underneath him._

"_I want you. I want you here forever. I want you to move back in with me," he said as he saw her eyes drift off to another place._

"_I dunno," she replied shakily._

"_Peyton, we're good together. We can fight for it, we know something will always be there," he said pushing himself off of her and sitting on his side of the bed._

"_Something will always be there, you're right. We'll never be able to break that, but I just don't wanna rush things," she said, and she was frustrated with herself. _

"_We're not. I already know it's you. I already know you're who I'm supposed to be with...forever. There's nothing that will keep me away. Just let your heart feel, Peyt. What does it tell you?"_

"_That I love you. That I never, ever wanna let you go and I know it's you too. You're mine," she whispered and saw a smile grace his hard features._

**END FLASHBACK******

* * *

Two days later the 6 of them were in front of Luke's house and getting ready to move all of Peyton's things from her temporary house into his. It was a small street that he lived on and they were hauling a truck into it. It was going to be a long day with the 4 kids.Plus, Peyton had a surprise.

It had been early that morning when Peyton woke up in his arms. The man who had her heart since sophomore year of high school, but if she was truly honest with herself...she'd liked him since fifth grade. But of course she wouldn't even admit that to herself. Why in the hell would she admit that anyone else? — because she loved him...that's why.

**FLASHBACK**

_This had been another morning of waking up in his arms. She could definitely get used to it. He was already up that morning. Just gently rubbing his hand up and down her bare back. He still had that look in his eyes that made her know...he was madly in love with her whether she admitted that she loved him or not._

"_I think I kinda like this," she whispered from her spot on the pillow._

"_I know I like this," he responded grinning. "Ready for moving day?" _

"_Should be fun with the four kids...don't you think?" she asked and as if on cue she heard a sneeze from her little girl's room._

"_Ah, I've been waiting for these four kids since I was in 10th grade," he replied sarcastically._

"_You know you love them," she said hurriedly before her lips were captured in a searing kiss._

"_I've missed you," he said when he finally pulled away._

"_You don't know how much I missed you too. I've always loved you," she said seeing his eyes widen a little._

"_How long?" he asked quietly._

"_Since sophomore year," she replied with a glint of mystery in her eyes._

"_Really? Is that it?" he pestered, playfully._

"_No..." she broke in, seeing his eyes get even wider, "truthfully it's been so long. I remember noticing you in the fifth grade. You were only a few seats behind me with your book. Of course Nathan was behind you, torturing you, but you just ignored him and I loved that about you. I remember that Tommy Scandler wasn't there that day and I turned around when Nathan had gone to sharpen his pencil and you were staring at me. Your eyes concentrated on me and for a minute we made eye contact and you pulled that little Scott grin and I whipped around quickly. I knew right then that I liked you, but with me being a cheerleader and Nathan being the basketball player that I would never get you. But I knew, that you were someone who would never do me wrong," she said as she felt her eyes glazing over but wiping furiously at them._

"_I remember that because I liked you too," he said after lowering himself into another kiss._

**END FLASHBACK******

* * *

That morning had been her morning of confessions and she had shocked herself with that little speech she made. They admitted how much they meant to each other and it felt better. It felt better until she felt a pain in her shin. She looked down to the see the hockey puck a few inches from her foot.

'_Those little bastards' _she said to herself, watching the giggling kids retrieve the toy.

Lucas came up and wrapped his arms tenderly around her mid-section and received a quick kiss in return. He laughed at her face as she continued to scrutinize her leg while glaring at the children that were scurrying to the backyard.

"Don't ya love kids?" he asked with a chuckle. She whacked him on the leg before glaring at him over her shoulder.

"They're adorable," she said with no hint of emotion.

Nathan and Haley were standing on the steps while laughing at Peyton's squinted eyes. She was so in love though and he could see the sudden change in her eyes. The ice was gone and it was replaced with warmth and a glow. Nathan was happy for his brother and ex-girlfriend.

"Hey guys! How bout some football?!" Jake yelled over the crowd.

"Alright!" Lucas and Nathan yelled while Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all looked on with terrified expressions.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Haley asked slowly to the brunette and blonde standing near her.

The three boys had devilish expressions on their faces and they were conspiring against the 3 girls before them. 2 Scott's and a Jagielski together was never a good thing – not with the kids or the adults.

OK, I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY FLUFF. I STILL LIKED IT THOUGH. I THOUGHT THE FLASHBACKS TURNED OUT REALLY NICELY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

**NEXT - The football game / some fun with the kids at dinner / peyton's surprise and maybe some involving the other 2 couples / possible drama but I have no idea yet(I'm just stalling to prolong the end) lol...**

**Will update soon!!!**


	27. I don't want it to put a strain on us

**Lost in the Past **

**Chapter 27**

**A/N - **Thanks a billion for the reviews of the last chapter. I realize the last chapter was some fluff but after the cute parts of this I might have to add a little drama. But, we're coming to the end and I'm a firm believer in happy endings...even though it's not true to life. But hey, I write to escape reality not about it. lol. So, here's some _Lost in the Past_:

**The three boys **were standing on the lawn smiling evilly at their girlfriends. It had been such a long time since the 6 of them just acted like kids again. They were reliving their childhood that they never got from the sudden appearances of the kids.

"Ok, come on girls!" Nathan yelled.

The girls each gave weary looks and walked to their side of the lawn to wait for the boys to get settled. Peyton and Haley could see the laughing and giggling going on between the two Scott's. It left an unsettled feeling in their stomachs.

"Here's the rules. Your touchdown zone is from that side to the end of the driveway and ours is from the garden to the curb. It's tackle...but we'll be gentle. No backward laterals and just get to the other side. First one to 50 or more wins. Now, let's play some ball!" Lucas yelled, getting excited again.

"Um, kay!" Brooke yelled, acting as she did from high school she pulled the girls into a huddle. "We're gonna win this P. Sawyer and Tutor Girl. We're gonna play dirty and show them who's good at football...or flashing!" she yelled and jumped from the huddle before the other two had a chance to object to her idea.

"Yea we're ready!" Haley called out, finally getting into the spirit.

The boys decided to be generous let the girls have first ball. The girls had a strategy starting with Brooke as the quarterback. Brooke took the textured ball into her perfectly manicured hands and got into a football stance.

"Blue 42, 15, 21...hut, hut, hike!" she yelled as Peyton and Haley immediately took off to the other side of the yard.

Brooke was doing everything she could to get the girls in the right position, but the boys were cheating. Her point of view was that _'if they're not playing fair then why should we?'_

They had the first incomplete pass when Lucas began to tickle Peyton and she completely missed the football by about 50 feet.

"Now, they're obviously not playing fair. He can't tickle you so we don't get the ball. They don't play fair then we don't play fair," she whispered to the blonde and brunette. "Use all your weapons against these 3."

"What?!" the two girls asked in unison.

"We have things they don't. We have a nice chest area and we have the art of seduction down to a T...so use these two secret weapons and let's beat these boys," she said with a quick wink and ran to be quarterback again.

"We are in for so much trouble," Peyton mumbled to Haley and received a giggle in return.

"You ggggiiiiirrrrlllsss ready?" Jake asked in a sing-song voice.

Haley threw him a dirty look as Brooke was getting ready to throw the ball to the girls. They waited for Brooke to call _'hike'_ and as she did they ran out across the lawn for the second time.

Lucas came up from behind Peyton and wrapped his arms around her mid-section while his hands began to roam and slowly his fingers walked their way up her shirt. She began to get lost in his touch and his steady breathing from behind her, but was startled when she realized where they were.

"Peyton! This is PG, hun!" Brooke yelled when Peyton's knees started to buckle from underneath her and she adjusted to Lucas' touch. Her back arched somewhat and Brooke yelled again. Peyton snapped from her fantasy world and looked behind her, to find a Scott smirk cross his features.

"Ah, ah, ah. I have a football game to win, Scott. You are not going to manipulate me like this. I refuse!" she said in mock-seriousness and scrambled from his arms.

Jake was charging towards Brooke and she was in a helpless state. Nathan was holding Haley hostage in the air while she kicked and yelled at him to get off. Brooke did the only thing she could.

"C'mere big boy," she whispered seductively and he fell out of football mode and into lust. His eyes filled with a look of hunger for the girl in front of him and he walked to her when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let her lips come dangerously close to his while teasing him all the while.

Peyton noticed the torture the brunette was throwing Jake's way. She hid a small smile as she watched Jake's obvious need for the girl, who she considered one of her best friends. Now, was the right time to throw her plan into action, considering Haley was a little caught up.

She pulled Lucas into her and pulled his ear closer to her mouth. His hands rubbed against the small of her back and for a moment, her mind went blank. She had to channel all of her energy to remember the point of this whole thing. She opened her mouth and began to whisper. She whispered in a sultry tone and watched his eyes close. Her mouth inched closer and she blew a tiny bit of air to his ear which resulted in a small moan. She released herself from his grip and turned around, putting her back to him as he engulfed her in his arms.

Peyton saw Brooke's face and the smile that played across her lips. Brooke threw it as hard as she could to Peyton who caught it and took off, completely snagging herself from Lucas' hold. She ran to the touchdown zone and made it just before Nathan had her foot.

"Haha! Take that you...boys! We got a touchdown and you didn't!" Peyton yelled at the top of her lungs to the dumbfounded boys. Haley and Brooke came running to her and the three of them had a nice little victory dance in front of the boys.

That was exactly how the rest of the game went. The boys actually managed to get two touchdowns in while the girls had 4. If not for the wonderful art of seduction, the girls would've had nothing, but those boys succumbed to every little whisper or touch the girls offered.

"I cannot believe we won!" Brooke yelled, in a giddy state after messing with the boys in front of her.

"Oh, please. We let you win," Nathan pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You did not! You boys are just way too horny," Haley added to the girls comebacks.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You girls want it just as much as we do," Lucas responded, putting his two cents in.

* * *

**Peyton let her** jaw drop as did the other 2 next to her. Peyton wanted to know just who he thought he was, and she was not going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that she wanted him more than anything when that smirk crossed his face. _'Damn hormones. I want him right there. I should just throw him down and take him right there. Wait...bad idea. I need to tell him tonight' _she told herself, but the pain was almost unbearable. She was scared of getting hurt again. _'I'm always so scared'_ she whispered to herself while Lucas, Jake, and Nathan stood across from them. She blanked out from the whole argument but all the while Brooke, Jake, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas were arguing over who wanted the other more. Did the guys love the girls more...or the other way around?

"Maybe we do want it...but who says we want it with you?" Brooke questioned, in the sexiest tone she could muster. Jake's face faltered a little before he quickly regained his composure.

"Who else would take you girls?" he asked, insulting Brooke and Haley along the way.

Brooke huffed, and crossed her arms across her chest very slowly. She made a face of disgust at the three boys and stomped off, dragging Haley and Peyton with her.

"Peyton, what's up with you?" Haley asked, noticing her drifting while they trudged along behind Brooke, who was 5 feet ahead of them. Peyton wondered whether she should tell Haley or not.

"Um, I want to tell you but I just don't know if I want Brooke to know yet," Peyton replied, hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Look, I love her to death and she has been my best friend since I was little. She was there for me when my mom died and has been ever since. But, if you haven't noticed she isn't the best at keeping her mouth closed when I really need her to," Peyton rambled off quickly before Brooke heard anything.

"Ok, here I got an idea," Haley whispered before she grabbed Peyton's arm and darted off sideways.

* * *

**The two girls** of only about 24 years old sprinted as fast as they could off towards the River Court. Peyton Sawyer had never felt more alive in years. The last time she had spontaneously snuck off and ran had been on New Year's Eve of 2003. It was so many years later and she was actually enjoying just running. She was laughing and completely out of breath when they arrived at the picnic table.

"Wow," Haley said, joining the laughing and plopping herself on the table.

"Yea...I haven't done something like that in years," Peyton whispered, her voice full of nostalgia.

"Guess we all need to do that once in a while. Especially with how we all grew up. Especially you, Peyton."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, questioning the meaning behind Haley's words.

"I mean, your mom died when you were only ten. You grew up so fast and learned to take care of yourself, then at 16 you find out you're pregnant and Lucas doesn't even stick around when he finds out. You never really got to be a kid. Just a carefree kid who didn't have to worry about going home to their baby or empty house. Ya know?" Haley explained, watching Peyton's expressions wearily.

"Yea. Is that why I'm so scared?" Peyton asked the brunette, cryptically.

"Huh?"

"I have something that I need to get off my chest. It's just that I didn't know who else to go to and I don't wanna lose him...things were just starting to be normal and we were really good..." Peyton said, trailing off.

Haley sat in the silence watching Peyton's eyes tear up. _'The six of us cry way too much for being in our 20's. This is supposed to be the prime of our lives and all we've done is cry'_ Haley thought to herself. Haley scooted closer for support and Peyton sensed it.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," Haley said, soothingly.

"I'm pregnant again. I didn't mean it, but it happened. We were together one night at my house a little while ago and everything just happened so fast. We hadn't had each other in so long. I needed him. We rushed into things. I don't think we can afford another kid, and I don't want it to put a strain on _us._ Have you noticed that every time I've gotten pregnant something goes wrong? I can't lose him, Hales."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Lucas, believe me I didn't want to hurt you, that's the only reason I left. I left because I didn't want to tie you down to me and this kid. I wanted to let you live happily," Peyton told him as tears ran down her cheeks for the hundredth time today. _

"_So, what would've happened if I never found out? I would just have a kid somewhere that I didn't even know of. Peyton, you of all people should've known how I wanted to be there when I had a baby. After what my mom went through. God, I wanted to do all that with you. I wanted to go to the breathing classes and I wanted to be there for the 3AM cravings. I wanted to do all of that. Why would you leave when you knew the way I grew up. I looked for you all these months and all this time you were talking to my two best friends? Do you have any idea what I went through trying to get to you?" Lucas asked with tear filled eyes. _

"_Do you have any idea what it was like to watch you lay there? For four months I was wondering if this kid was going to have a father. That's when it hit me. If you did wake up, what were you gonna do? Go back to Brooke? Were you gonna leave me because you had a career in basketball?"_

_Lucas sat there shocked. She knew he was thinking I'm not my father so she answered before he had time to say anything. _

"_I know you're not your father but when it comes down to it you didn't think you were going to be in this situation. You never know how you're going to react until you're in the situation. Do you get what was going through my mind?"_

"_Yea, you apparently didn't think I was going to be a good enough father for him." He walked over, kissed the baby on the forehead and walked out of the room._

**END FLASHBACK**

Peyton fell into a memory that she truly hated to relive. It was probably the second worst moment in her life. It sat right up there with the day she found out Lucas cheated on her and when she handed the divorce papers to him in the delivery room and when Haley left. It was absolutely horrible that she could recount the worst memories of her life so quickly. But, hey, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger, right?

Haley nodded her head, remembering the day clearly. Lucas had punched Nathan into oblivion and threatened him. He had also pushed her across the floor and taken off in a mad rage. She looked over to Peyton who looked entranced by the day her baby girl was born. One word came to mind from the stories she'd heard, _Divorce._

**FLASHBACK**

"_Peyton, why don't you just come home?" Lucas asked, wanting his wife and kids home. _

"_Lucas, not now, please," she demanded, aggravated._

"_Peyton, we can get past this," he stammered._

"_No, not this time. I didn't want to do this here, but it's the only way," she said, handing him a small manilla envelope._

_Lucas felt his heart stop in his chest. He already knew the divorce papers were sitting in that envelope. His heart told him it was time to be a man and set her free. He signed the papers and hoped that she had it in her heart to let him have joint custody of the kids._

**END FLASHBACK**

Haley gave Peyton's arm a little shake to wake her from her memories and Peyton's eyes widened. Her insecurities played right through her eyes, and Haley felt her own eyes tear. _'Crying sucks'_ Haley thought bluntly. Peyton was so scared. How could she make it with another kid. Would Lucas actually be there for the birth and stay this time? Could she trust him? She was distraught and the memories came back all over again of her lonely nights the first and second times around. She didn't want _anyone_ to have to go through the pain, when she found out Lucas was cheating. So many nights had been spent in the shower in tears, not knowing what to do with herself anymore. It was a time in her life that she would've considered herself clinically depressed.

**FLASHBACK**

_The fetal position was not one she used for many years. The last memories of being this way was right after her mother died. Her knees were pulled closely to her chest as she wrapped her weak arms tightly around them. She laid on her side, tucked under the covers. Her little boy had ever so gently tucked his mommy in and made sure his sister was ok. At four years old, she had someone who had unconditional love for her. _

_The tears fell quietly as another cold and lonely night passed her by. How could she go on living like this? There was no way in hell her nights were going to be this way. But they were. She laid in the dark and solitary room, alone. Never feeling more lonely before, never feelings more numb. Her heart had already shattered and taken it's damn good old time falling into the pit of her stomach. _

"_Fuck love," she muttered, but her words went unnoticed by the t.v. and bureau. _

_They stood in the same position as before, not making any move to comfort her. They stared blankly at her curled up figure in the bedspread. She gave a look of disgust at the useless pieces of her room that were doing nada for her in her time of need._

"_I'm supposed to hate him," she said quietly and yet again nothing made a move. She watched expectantly, as if something in her room was magically going to wrap her up and take her away. "Why do I still love him so much?" she questioned as she pulled herself from the bed and collapsed to the floor. _

_She laid and let her eyes shed tears for her whole life that had gone wrong. For her kids with no father, for Haley stuck in Europe, for Nathan who's left alone, for her broken marriage, for the girl who was breaking it, for Haley's baby who wasn't going to know Nathan, for her mother who was gone, for her father who was left with shattered memories, for Brooke who had been cheated on, for Jake who was living alone without Nikki, for her whole broken childhood, and finally for Lucas, who she still loved with all the pieces of her broken heart. That he broke in the first place, may I mind you._

**END FLASHBACK**

And now, everything was right back to where she started. Haley sat next to her, not knowing of the nights she survived or the tears she shed. But that was Haley, always there and the best friend that Peyton could ever have. They didn't know how much they needed each other in these moments.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I WORKED REALLY HARD AND I NEED YOU TO REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

**NEXT - Peyton needs to tell Luke / Will things turn out ok? / Some couple time!!! (much needed) / the kids find out about Peyton / maybe some more surprises!!!!**

I realize the part with the bureau and tv made not much sense but I needed some comic relief from the tears. **Will update soon!!!**


	28. Shower time

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N -** Hey, I really was going to update _Beach Girls_ but as it turns out I decided to get to work on this one first. After all this is a branch from my very first story and it's my pride and joy. So, for all of my loyal readers I still cannot find the words to express how much your thoughts mean to me. The only way to understand it is if you're also a writer. Also, the last flashback in the last chapter was not in the story previously but the others were from prior chapters. So, we've got some drama that I'm ready to add, and maybe the story will go on for a little longer...that's if you want it to. **Tell me if you'd mind that it went on for a few more...if not I'll end it sooner.** Enjoy:

**Thirty days...**a whole month. That's how long it's been since Peyton found her life changing again. Who has she told you may ask...well the truth is, she's told no one. Not one soul since Haley. She had to beg Haley to keep quiet again. Of course, she wanted and needed to tell Lucas but they were so happy. And who was she to ruin this idyllic fantasy world they were living in? Well, she would be a bitch to do that, but did she have another choice? She would've gladly taken any other option out of this situation that she seemed to be stuck in as often as the Mondays rolled around.

"I always get into these messes," she told the house while she made sure everything looked neat before she took the small notepad out from the drawer. The pen was poised in her hand, the ink just barely leaking onto the page when the doorbell rang. "Ugh."

She opened the door slowly trying to peer into the face of the pizza man, making sure he actually had a pizza. What could she say, she was a paranoid person, especially after the kids were born. She let a small laugh escape at her stupidness and yanked the money from her disorganized purse. She was never organized either, or at least not the way Lucas was. He needed everything to have a spot and it all had to be in that spot. It was one of those things that urked the hell out of her, but she put up with.

"Peyton?"

"Huh?" she was confused, but also somewhat scared and the fear nearly suffocated her. _'Stop it!'_ she yelled at herself.

"Um, you probably don't remember me, but my name's Jay and we met at the hospital when my girlfriend was having a baby. You were just leaving with your little girl and brother-in-law," he supplied and she let out a breath of air that she wasn't aware she was holding.

She smiled generously at him, "Oh ok. You scared me for a minute there. I had no idea how you knew my name. How much for the pizza?" she was breathing easy when she found how this boy knew her, he was only 16. An age she knew all too well.

"It'll be 10 bucks and I just wanted to thank you for that day at the hospital. You helped me out a lot with this whole thing my girlfriend was going through," he replied sincerely and she had to hold back the feelings of tears. He was so cute...for a teenager. _'Yea, like I'd ever go out with him if I wasn't with Lucas. I'd feel like I was robbing the cradle considering I have two kids already.'_

She took the warm pizza from his hands and he winked at her. She crinkled her nose as she turned around and kicked the humongous door closed. The kids were with her father for the day as surprising as it sounded. It was one of the rare days he was home and he wanted the full advantage of spoiling his two grand kids. _'Well here comes another, dad'_ she thought.

She walked into the dim kitchen and flicked the lights on, but then squinted at the brightness. She set the pizza onto the table in front of her and began to gather the napkins and paper plates. Yes, it wasn't a glamourous dinner but Lucas had grown to love pizza just as much as she had.

* * *

**The door slammed** open and footsteps came slamming in. The blonde cocked her head to the side to see what all the commotion had been about but she found an icy look from her boyfriend. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and when she opened her mouth to speak she found him yelling.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled to the terrified girl standing in the kitchen.

"What?" she asked timidly.

"That kid. He's 16 and your flirting with him. Not one pizza guy I've ever talked to has stood there that long and then winked at me. I thought we were ok!" he insisted before he got the true story. He turned on his heel and went to stalk back out the door.

"Lucas! Lucas wait! Please, just listen to what I have to say before you come in here and start jumping to conclusions," she demanded and he stopped but didn't dare turn to look at her. He could remember sitting in the café telling her the horrible news about his cheating and not daring to look in her eyes. So much pain had always ran through them that it crushed him to know he caused it.

He just nodded his head as if to tell her to continue on, but he had a feeling that if he didn't then it wouldn't have stopped the lecture he was about to receive.

"Number one I realize that he's 16 and to hell with you if you'd even dare think that I would be anything near flirting with him. I met him when Liz was born...his girlfriend was in labor and he asked me to talk to her and help her out. You would know if you hadn't cheated in the first place," she told him, but regretted it when his shoulders tensed. "I'm sorry. That was really low. I didn't mean that."

"Then what'd you say it for?" he asked still facing the door.

"Because I'm angry! I'm angry that you would even think I would do something like that to you. I would never! It just came out. Can I just tell you what happened?"

He nodded once more and listened to her continue from behind him when he wanted more than anything to just apologize.

"She was 16 too so I kinda knew what she was going through. Whatever reason he winked at me for is beyond me and I found it kinda nasty. How could you think I would cheat on you when I know exactly how much it hurts. If you want us to be ok, then you need to stop assuming and start trusting me. I love _you_, Lucas and not some delivery guy who thinks he's slick by winking at me," she concluded and he finally turned to look at her.

"I love you too," he replied and she met him in his arms before he dropped a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and licked the film off his lips.

"What?" she asked giggling at his obvious repulsed reaction.

"Lip gloss," he said with a smirk and she couldn't help but giggle before pulling him back once more. He began to work his way back towards the plush couch in their living room but she stepped out of his arms when she regained her bearings.

"Lucas, hold on," she said gently and his face became tensed and worried. Her eyebrows scrunched together some, and she began to pace in front of the couch he was now sitting on. His eyes were focused on her and did not leave her body until she began to speak and he fixed his concentration on her words.

"This isn't gonna be easy, but I can't hold this any longer," she said softly watching his facial expressions wearily. His eyes were fixed upon her eyes and he could envision them when they were happy but this was not it. This was not the look he wanted to see.

"You can tell me," he assured and she sat on the table in front of him. He held her small hands in the palms of his own. He couldn't even begin to tell someone how he lived for years without her, he couldn't even imagine it. Another girl in his arms just disgusted the hell out of him and he realized that she was it. No matter what she was going to tell him, she was the one for him and he wasn't leaving her side so easily next time.

"We're doing really good. I don't wanna do this again," she whispered as the tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh God," she said, standing up and taking strides towards the door. _'What am I doing to myself?'_ she asked mentally scolding her actions. She walked out the door and sat on the front steps in front of the orange sky.

"Peyt, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked watching her body tense as he closed the door behind him. A shiver ran down her spine at the use of her nickname. His husky voice held an emotion when his name came out of his mouth that chilled her. She knew he loved her. He slipped an arm over her shoulders but she still remained poised as though she were in school.

"Do you love me?" she question suspiciously and he was startled but recovered swiftly.

"Of course I do. I always have and you know that," he reassured the blonde in his arms and caught the first tear that fell rapidly.

"Yea...I don't know if we can do this but we don't really have a choice," she told the boy next to her and his face held a puzzled look.

"We're only 22, Lucas. I don't need this. I know people at 22 who don't even have one kid let alone 3," and there it was. She had just blurted out the thing that had been making her sick for the past month and a half.

"Three? We have two kids..." he trailed off as he stiffened a little. "Wow, are you serious?" he asked.

She shook her head and a few more tears ran down her pale cheeks. Peyton leaned into his body more before he recoiled his arm.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded with him. He looked at her as though she had two heads.

"What're you talking about?" he asked bewildered as to why she would ask him not to leave.

"Haven't you noticed? Every time I get pregnant you're never around...or you leave. I just need you there this once," she reasoned and he pulled her small body onto his lap.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm excited. This maybe your third and biologically my third but really it's like my first baby. I'm actually gonna be here for the pregnancy and when you go into labor. I mean this is amazing!" he shouted to the outside world and she laughed a little at his giddiness.

"I don't believe you were this scared to tell me, I love you more than words. I would never leave again and what happened before..." he said awkwardly looking for the right words, "well what happened then was my own damn stupidity and we're past that. I'm 22 years old and I already know what I want for the rest of my life. I want you," he said sincerely and she let a sly, cocky grin escape.

"I want you too," she said huskily and he perked up. "But we have pizza waiting inside that I want more!" she exclaimed running inside with him on her heels. His hands hit her waist every 5 seconds and she scrambled to the kitchen even faster.

* * *

**An hour later** their bodies were intertwined on the couch while they each had a slice of pizza in their hands. Each talking excitedly about the upcoming baby. Well, more like 8 months if that's what one thinks of as upcoming, but never mind the technicalities.

"So, what do you want...a boy or girl?" he asked his girlfriend who was on the other end.

"Either one works," she responded with a laugh, "but I mean I could think of how I'd want both. I'd love for Liz to have a sister to confide in and all and for them to be close. I remember always wanting a sister, especially with my mom gone but Haley and Brooke managed to fill that void so if we don't get a girl then I hope Liz gets friends like them. I mean I'd love a boy too for Nate...he could use someone to play basketball with and just pal around with like you and Nathan."

"Well, I'm sure boy or girl the kids will love it. I know I will seeing as how I'm going to be around," he retorted playfully and she kicked his shoulder and he grabbed her foot to tickle her.

"Luke! No, you know...how ticklish I am!" she giggled and scrambled off the couch before he sat up and began to walk towards the steps. He couldn't help but tease her.

"Aww, did I hurt my poor, poor Lukie's feelings?" she said teasing and he turned to face her. _'The nerve of this girl'_ he thought.

"No, I thought I'd go get a shower so we could tell Nate, Hales, Brooke, and Jake," he stated and turned back to walking up the stairs.

"Ok, I was going to join you but I see how it is," she feigned anger and sat on the couch while picking up a nail file and concentrating on how long her nails appeared to be. She could tell he was contemplating his options but knew he was slowly caving. He never was able to resist her.

He arrived at the couch on his knees with a smirk on his face. "I'd like to formally apologize," he said with mock seriousness.

"You're such a dork," she responded standing and slowly pulling her shirt up over her head. She sensually dropped the shirt on his head and sauntered upstairs while he jumped to follow her. Quickly, he pushed her against the bathroom wall, but careful not to hurt her. He pinned her hands up against the thinning wallpaper with one hand while the other messed with the button to her jeans. She wasn't able to get enough of him while her tongue roamed the crevices of his mouth. She quickly ripped the shirt from his upper body and he helped unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans to his ankles.

"I can't stand it anymore," she whispered while pushing him backwards into the bathtub and he nearly tripped over the edge. Swiftly she hit one of the handles while the water came pouring out the shower head.

"Jesus Christ, Peyton! What the hell did you hit?!" he asked with swollen lips, standing out of the path of the antarctica water. She laughed hysterically while making sure the water was warm and he stepped back under. His hand found her lower back, pulling her closer than before while meshing their bodies together. His hands undid the bra on her body and she pulled the Victoria's Secret underwear from her waist. Her hands found the shaving cream and hit him in the cheek as untangled himself from his boxers.

He moved his foot to make sure he didn't fall but that plan backfired. He stepped into the excess shaving cream on the slippery floor and began the fall to the bottom of the bathtub, taking her with him. His legs had intertwined with hers on the fall, bringing her to the floor. She landed on his chest as his back hit the floor.

"Ugh," he grounded out from the pain. She wanted to smile, but had to try her hardest to keep a straight face at her boyfriend. That plan wasn't working. He cast his eyes downward to find her smiling, a smile that he had always loved when it was genuine.

"Yea, yea it's real funny, Peyt," he said sarcastically. Her hands ran through his ruffled hair watching the droplets off water fly into the air. Then there was that nickname again, she shivered under the water at it and he held her tighter. She gave him another searing kiss that left him smiling. They came up for air just in time to hear the front door opening. Peyton quickly jumped from her place in the bathtub to see what the commotion was about and when she looked towards the door she found her father standing at the door.

"Dad!" she shouted as her face flushed crimson. She grabbed the curtain and threw it around her exposed self.

"Uh, Peyton, um the door was open and..." Larry stuttered before leaving her to situate herself. He nearly laughed at the thought. He could vividly remember changing her diapers and giving her baths when she was a baby and now she was an adult in the shower with his former son-in-law. He knew Lucas hadn't shown himself and it made him miss his own wife even more.

"Hey dad," Peyton said trying to sound a lot more nonchalant about the whole situation than she let on. Her face was still beat red and she was giggling a little more than usual. Lucas was laying on the floor of the shower - trying to stay out of trouble - running his hand up and down the back of her leg. She was hitting his hand and trying to control all hormones to run back into the shower and jump him. But damn him, it could've been a killer at the door and he expected her to protect her naked self. Damn him.

"Peyton. I'm sorry about that it's just I was dropping the kids off and no one came to answer the door. They're next door with those kids and the door was open here so I just...where's Lucas?" he questioned abruptly changing the subject. He knew very damn well where the boy who had stolen his daughter's heart was at, but he loved to watch her squirm.

"Oh, um, well last time I checked Lucas was outside...he must've walked to Nathan's or something," she stammered, trying to keep her mind off of the pleasure she was getting from his electric touches. There was no way in hell she was telling her father, the man who raised her, that she was in the shower with her former husband. It was embarrassing enough being caught with any guy, let alone in the shower and - to over emphasize - her former husband. It brought back memories of time with another guy. She had been caught in a bit of a compromising position with none other than, Nathan Scott.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_She had invited him over a few minutes before. At this point they had been together for about 8 months, losing her virginity two months prior. He had asked her out towards the end of freshman year and as a cheerleader she felt obliged to agree. Things were ok between them but she wasn't in love. She didn't get sweaty palms, butterflies, or her heart didn't skip a beat every time she saw him, but he was who she was supposed to be with. He was the star player with an ego the size of Texas and she was the passive tag along groupie who he fucked when he needed it. The arrangement wasn't something she had envisioned in her future but it worked for her. She got through school a little bit easier, and Brooke laid off...for the most part. But you have to know, it was all from the pressure._

_The pressure became unbearable the beginning of sophomore year. They had been together for about 6 months already and this was the inevitable next step. The pressure of Brooke teasing that she was a prude, Nathan always commenting on the lack of orgasms in their relationship...typical asshole, and the rest of that crowd when Nathan informed them of their "safe" relationship. So, she had given in one night at the beach house and he was all smiles from there on out. That was their relationship, sex, and that's all it would ever be. Was she proud of that? Of course not, but this was the only way to keep herself on the right side of the social ladder. Besides, there was nothing else except for a loner, broody, street ball player who loved her from afar. She hadn't wanted him for years, and she didn't want him anymore...she thought. But that was a whole other story for a whole other day._

_Anyways, she had invited the "basketball star" over to her empty house. She was well aware that her father was due home late that night. But the keyword there was late. So as soon as she opened the door for him, his tongue was down her throat and he had thrown her shirt up over her head. Her bra was discarded somewhere along the way and they had ended up on the couch as she tore his shirt from him. He scurried out of his jeans so he was left in boxers and she in her jeans. He had struggled with releasing the condom from his wallet and just gotten it out of the wrapper when her father burst through the door looking appalled at the situation. Needless to say, Nathan left a minute later after apologizing profusely to her father and collecting his things. He was more than embarrassed and sped off down the street a second later. She had to live with him though so after throwing a blanket around herself and receiving a mighty long lecture she ran up to her room, thinking that if she could be anymore humiliated her heart would've just given out._

_She sat on the bed with the open condom in her hand and a blanket around herself to hear a tapping at the window. She looked over to find a blonde haired Scott standing on her roof. She was bewildered but nonetheless opened the window and let him walk in. _

"_Hey...um, look I know we don't talk much or anything and I know you probably don't even know me but you need to know that I saw Nathan **with** another girl last night at the River Court," he said gently watching her reactions. Tears stung the back of her eyes and he touched her hand as if to reassure her of things._

"_Um, I'm not really sure why I came_ _to tell you but I don't want you to go through that. I know you're not gonna dump him because of your whole social thing and I know you're gonna tell him that I was here and I'm gonna get the shit beat outta me tomorrow at school but I needed you to know. It's not gonna change anything and I don't expect anything from you or your friends for me because of this except for maybe not making fun of me so much in school and to stop picking on my friend, Haley. So, thanks for opening the window and all, guess I'll see ya in English," he said hurriedly before heading towards the window. _

"_Lucas?" she asked, terrified of the kindness of a stranger. He turned back and smirked at her, leaving her in a feeling of ecstacy. She could tell from the look on his face that she didn't need to say it but she did. "Thank you."_

_He knew as well as she that she was still going to go back to her world tomorrow and that she wouldn't say anything to him tomorrow. But it was enough for him, never enough for her but Nathan would have to keep her satisfied. And just as she pictured, Nathan was at her window four hours later looking for the condom and having his way with her on the bed and just before he left again she confronted him and his actions._

"_Who told you that?" he questioned, his veins popping out of his neck, confirming her worst fears._

"_I heard it at the store today from some of those girls who hang at all the games," she replied, not quite knowing why she was lying for him, but her heart wouldn't let her say his name. Her heart couldn't handle watching him get beat up tomorrow, she liked his smile too much to see that happen. She liked him too much._

**END FLASHBACK******

* * *

**She smiled at** her father and he smiled back, nearly laughing at her lie. It was an ok one, if she wasn't smiling so much. He loved his daughter, but she had always been a horrible liar and couldn't turn into one over night. He nodded, almost turning away from the door.

"Dad, come to the café in like an hour. Lucas and I have something to tell you," she said cheekily, full of smiles. He couldn't remember ever seeing her happier and he had to smile at it. After all she went through she was ok. He nodded again and turning back to his daughter, seeing her look into the shower, he knew she was looking at Lucas. She had a hazy look in her eyes, one that conveyed the quintessence of love.

"Peyton?" he said watching her turn back to him, smiling still, might I add, "Tell Lucas I said hi." He pointed to the bathtub and her face went even redder, appearing as though someone took red paint and ran it over her face. She waved once more, in humiliation, and disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

**Lucas took her** into his arms when he pulled himself into standing position and laughed at her face. She put her hand behind his neck, pulling him in again while she smiled into the kiss. He pulled back, not thinking he could possibly love her anymore. He feared that if he did love her anymore he'd run out of heart. As corny as it sounded.

"I love you," he said more sincere than ever and she noticed it. She always noticed the little things he did for her, because they mattered to her.

"Do you remember the night you came over to tell me you saw Nathan at the River Court with another girl?" she questioned, watching his face fall that she hadn't responded to his 'I love you'.

"Yea...what about it?" he wondered, why would she be bringing this up now?

"We've always been comfortable with each other haven't we?" she asked, seeing a smile reappear. "We've never needed words to know...even then. I just needed you to know that. So when I can't tell you how much you mean to me I just need you to know that I do," she whispered, getting sappy and he smiled.

"I know," he stated, as she went to get out of the shower but he grabbed her waist to pull her back to him.

"We only have an hour," she breathed and his lust filled his eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to hurry up then," he said huskily and she melted into him, giving into her urges became so easy with him.

"I love you too."

OK THAT WAS ALL LEYTON FLUFF, BUT I LOVED IT. DID YOU LOVE IT? TELL ME!!! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER SO I NEED SOME LONG FEEDBACK!! ;-)

**NEXT - Telling everyone! / Reactions / Some couple time...and surprises! / Some more drama if you want it bcuz I got it.**

**Ok I really really liked the flashback I threw in there and it was not previously in the story either. I'd like to thank Billyslilriotgirl and Jessica for all the reviews for every chapter. Also the other dedicated reviewers who have been helping. As of tonight I have 249 reviews for this. If you guys would like to help me out I really really wanna make it to 300 with a few more chapters. If you read this, review for me! Will update!**


	29. Destination anywhere

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 29**

**A/N - **Hey, it's been a while huh? Well, my computer crashed recently and I almost had a heart attack about that but it's all good now. I'm hoping to update a little more frequently but ya never know. So, I'm winding this story down and I've got two options for ya!!

**1.I can end the story happily with an epilogue and let it go ... ::tear:: my first story gone.**

**2.I can start another sequel that might go about 10 or 12 chapters to show them with the kids, moving, getting older, more teen trouble and things like that...tell me what you want and I will be glad to give it to you.**

If I do end this with an epilogue, it will be long and most likely two parts or something. I have a lot to fill you in on if you want an epilogue so tell me in your review!! Sorry to ramble, enjoy!

**The light blue** towel was around his waist while he stood in the mirror, examining his reflection. He was going to be a father again, should he look older? He was 24 and having his third kid...he definitely should be older. _'Guess I can't return them though,'_ he thought and chuckled at his own stupidity. He stepped away from the mirror, turning to the closet to find something to wear.

Peyton had quietly been watching him. They had 20 minutes to get finished and he was laughing at himself in the mirror. She was very amused at his child-like behavior. No doubt that he was a good father, he was so much like a kid himself. She tip-toed behind him while he contemplated on the blue or black jeans and grabbed the towel from his waist then ran, laughing like a madman. He smirked at what a dork his -_wife_- was and pulled a pair of boxers from his drawer.

When she meandered her way back up the stairs, he was in a pair of faded jeans and dark green t-shirt. He was positioned on the edge of bed, pulling his socks on and spraying cologne. Now, her bedroom smelled...great. She crawled onto the bed behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders. He smiled and inhaled the faint scent of perfume she was giving off. He turned his head and she quickly dropped a kiss on his lips before he finished. He slipped his basketball shoes on and, in one swift motion turned her on her back and propped himself on top of her small body.

"Trapped," he mumbled and showered her with kisses while she giggled. She couldn't pull her hands from underneath the pressure and when he ran his lips lightly over her stomach she didn't even want to move. She pulled his clothes back off as he did the same and neither bothered with the condom...the damage was already done.

**The two walked** hand in hand to the café. Peyton's face was flushed a bright red when they all turned to watch the Scott's come in the door - 30 minutes late. Haley and Brooke took one look at their best friend and knew. The two girls laughed hysterically at the blonde's embarrassment while Nathan and Jake looked on - clueless. Peyton sent death glares from across the room and it made the girls laugh just a little harder, making the blonde just turn her head and go greet Karen with Lucas.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking like a little boy who couldn't read. How cute.

"You mean you don't know...we know," Brooke answered, cryptically and Haley burst into another fit of laughter while the other brunette joined.

"Ok, you two have got a problem," Jake interjected but Brooke just laughed harder.

"He doesn't know either...we still know," Haley stated, deadly serious before spilling over into more giggles. Brooke fell out of the booth and sat on the floor in tears, laughing hysterically at the idiotic conversation and Haley just fell over. The boys opted on getting up and walking away from the girls.

"Peyton! Lucas! You guys are finally here," Karen greeted happily, stressing the word _here_. She had been a kid once...she knew they weren't just running late. But why embarrass Peyton anymore than she already was. The poor girl looked like was just gonna burst. So, Karen quietly let the whole incident slip and hugged them each while the kids came running out from behind the counter.

"Mommy, Daddy!!" Liz yelled as she jumped into Lucas' arms and nearly strangled him in a death grip. Peyton watched on as her little boy came out and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Nate," she said looking down at blonde.

"Hey mom...so whaddya gotta tell everyone?" he questioned suspiciously but Jenny came and cut them off, with Will following. And at that moment all worries of announcements were dropped as their two ran off with Jenny and Will.

"Guess they didn't wanna know so bad, huh?" Peyton looked over to Lucas and laughed as she grabbed his hand again and they walked towards Brooke on the floor and Haley doubled over in laughter.

Lucas raised his eyebrows towards the two guys and they each just shook their heads, not having any clue about what happened. Five minutes later the girls were able to compose themselves and prepare for the big announcement. Larry was seated on a stool with Deb next to him. Karen and Keith stood behind the counter while Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Brooke were all seated in the small booth.

"Ok, so we're really glad you all came," Peyton began and Lucas picked up her sentence.

"This is a big thing for us but first we should probably explain how we got here."

"As you know we went through a painful divorce and the next few years were hard on the both of us. Our feelings were never quite resolved so we were still very coupley and all...finally after quite a few years and returning from Europe I revealed..."

"That she hadn't signed the divorce papers," gasps came, "and we sorta mended things from there, if you catch my drift," he smirked and she whacked him in the chest.

"So, Haley came back and we kinda put things on hold till I invited him over dinner...well to say the least...dinner wasn't the main course," she awkwardly stated, eliciting laughs from the room.

"So, that morning she asked what I wanted from her and I put my heart on the line for her...and very luckily she forgave me," he smiled at the memory. They had echoed their night in high school and he laughed at himself.

"Then we headed out to get the kids at Jake and Brooke's where we told them we were back together...needless to say they were pretty happy," she finished and Lucas began again.

"They sure loved that, but anyway next we had moving day and got into a game of football with all of us...believe me it was nothing too fabulous and Brooke got in a fight with us guys," Lucas declared and Jake and Nathan nodded along.

"So, Brooke stormed off but Haley and I took off for the River court where I told her I was pregnant again and she calmed me down and then last night I told Lucas too," she said quickly as though it were just another random part of the story. No one had caught that at first but then the realization dawned on Nathan, Jake, and Brooke's faces. Minutes later, Karen, Keith, Larry, and Deb had caught on and everyone jumped up congratulating the two. Peyton hugged everyone in the room and finally landed in Lucas' arms.

"Woo! I get another niece or nephew...sort of," Haley said, scrunching her eyebrows trying to figure out what Lucas and Peyton's kids were to her.

"No, definitely," Nathan replied, getting down on one knee in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh my god!" Haley gasped as did Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley, we met sophomore year and have been in love ever since. You've been there through it all, with my parents and all the drama I went through. Even when Chris took you, I knew I had to get to you...our love...you remembered even when you couldn't remember anything else. I've always loved you, nothing will ever change that and we already have a little boy who I love more than anything. I want a family but more than that I want you, so Haley James wanna marry me?"

"Nathan," she trailed off. "I'll do it! I'll marry you," she responded dropping to her knees in front of him. "That's on one condition though, " she stated as she pulled out of his embrace. He raised his eyebrows. "The condition is that we make it a double wedding and Luke and Peyton renew their vows with a real wedding this time!"

Peyton looked over to Haley who was on the floor in front of Nathan and saw she was completely serious. Wow. Lucas looked a little lost...neither one of them had ever considered renewing their vows...hell they had just gotten back together. But then he remembered, he promised they would have a better wedding. He was going to come through.

"Let's do it," he stated and Haley smiled as wide as she could at him. Nathan also gave a grin while Peyton still looked very reluctant to jump into something like that.

"C'mon, Peyt. We can design the wedding and Brooke can help. I mean how much fun would this be? Me and you up there getting married! C'mon, please!" Haley whined and Peyton finally gave in.

"Fine but it's gotta be done before I get too fat," and Brooke started to laugh. The blonde stared evilly.

"Hey, don't laugh. You've never had kids yet...we'll see when Jake finally gets to you," she snapped and then threw a smirk right back.

"Yea, yea P. Sawyer," Brooke returned and ran to Jake. He gladly accepted her kisses and hugged her tightly to which Peyton stuck a finger down her throat and pretended to gag, getting a little laugh from Haley.

"Peyton! You are so done!" Brooke yelled chasing her through the café and out the back door. Minutes later, Haley's cell phone rang to which she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hales, get your butt out here...we got the kids...we're going on a road trip!!"

"What?!"

"Well, me and you are getting married...well me again but whatever. So, Brooke said grab the kids we're stopping home and we'll call the boys when we get to where we're going...then they can come find us," Peyton said giddily and Haley quickly hit end on the phone.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked, curiously but Haley knew better. _'Yea, like I'm gonna tell you buddy'_. She quickly made an excuse to get out of the interrogation.

"Oh, um bathroom?" she said slipping to the back of the building and when it was clear she slipped out the back door where a hand came over her mouth to stifle her scream. She was picked up and carried to the car and sped off.

"Who is this? If this is like some kidnapper I'll call my fiancee to get you! I swear you will not get away with this!" she screamed towards the people who were holding her in the backseat.

"Chill, tutor...fiancee. It's all good, me and blondie gotcha and we're headed to your house now. We're gonna grab clothes and necessities for you and Will and then we're so outta here. Well, we're gonna stop at Jake's house and then Luke's and grab our clothes but then we're outta here. We figured you'd try to talk us out of it so that's why we grabbed ya, sorry for the heart attack," Brooke said dramatically and laughed. Haley looked up to find Peyton driving with Jenny in the front seat. Nate, Will, and Liz were sitting smushed in the backseat along with herself and Brooke.

"You're letting her drive?" Haley said eyeballing the brunette next to her.

"No! What're you crazy? We're gonna get Luke's SUV and we were kinda hoping you'd drive," Brooke replied innocently...as though the whole thing wasn't planned.

"Yea, like I want either of you to drive anyhow I mean I don't know where - AH!" Peyton slammed on the brakes in front of Haley's house and looked back shrugging. As if to say sorry.

"Go, tutorfiancee and get moving. The guys will know that we're gone soon," Brooke demanded, kicking her out of the car. Haley moved quickly, grabbing clothes and all hair products along with make-up and her hygiene products too. A huge duffle bag was placed in the trunk and they were off to Jake and Brooke's.

"How long have you two had this planned?"

Peyton and Brooke exchanged a look and then looked back towards their friend. Brooke nodded for Peyton to explain.

"Well, we were on the phone like when you first got back and we decided we needed to do something, then I got pregnant...again. And we knew we had to do it fast before I got too big and couldn't move. So...get out Brooke...and anyway we decided to do it without the boys for a while then we'd invite them to hang out for the rest of the time." Brooke hopped out of the backseat and came out with two huge suitcases.

"Where we gonna fit them huh?!" Peyton yelled through the open door.

"We'll find room, don't worry. Ten minutes later after a lot of compromise and sitting on suitcases they were headed to Peyton and Luke's. When they arrived they pulled out the suitcases and duffle bag then stuffed them into the SUV trunk and buckled Nathan and Jenny in the very backseat. Will, Liz, and Brooke were in the actual backseat while Haley and Peyton called front. Peyton ran in and threw some snacks in her bag and ran out 5 minutes later.

"I got Dorito's!" she announced upon hopping into the passenger seat. Brooke snatched the bag from her hand and threw it to Jenny and Nate in the back. "I wanted them!" Peyton whined but Brooke just waved her finger at the blonde.

"You can't have them. Doritos are a no - no for P. - pregnant - Sawyer. You need some carrot sticks," Brooke decided and pulled a small bag of mini carrots from her purse.

"Brooke, what the hell? You a nutritionist now?"

"I can't take you from broody and not feed you right. You're going on a baby diet, Peyt. I've decided to plan your meals for you," she declared and pulled a piece of paper with a chart of food from her pocket.

"Geez, Brooke! Since when are you all healthy and proper?"

"Since...oh who cares when I just decided. And look at the way your other two turned out...this one is going to be good," Brooke replied sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! I for one think they're perfect. What's wrong with my kids?"

"Nothing...if you don't mind them being all broody and listening to slit your wrist music and drawing and being all...broody and blonde," she replied smartly.

"Oh whatever! My two kids are happy so don't you worry. I got Cheetos anyway! Haha!" she responded triumphantly. Quickly Brooke moved and hit the bag out the open window of the truck.

"Damn it! I wanted those! I paid good money for those!"

"Yea, yea, yea. I paid...nothing for the carrots but you gotta eat them. Cheetos and Doritos make for a fat P. Sawyer but we want a slim and trim Peyt. Now eat up!" she shoved the carrots in the blonde's face. Peyton whacked them with the back of her hand and they scattered all over the car.

"It's your car, blondie," Brooke told her dryly, and crossed her arms.

"I'm not the one who has a carrot down her shirt though!" Peyton professed and laughed hysterically as Brooke dug out the baby carrot. Peyton smiled crossly back at her friend and muttered to herself in the front seat. _'Ha, take that! I won!'_

Brooke immediately chucked the carrot forward but the wind decided to have different plans and hit Haley in the nose before flying out the driver side window.

"Real funny guys," Haley mumbled sarcastically. A beat of silence passed and the three began to laugh at their childish behavior...the same as Peyton had laughed at Lucas for it.

**A car launched** itself from nowhere and Haley swerved to the left to avoid it. Doritos fell all over the floor before one came flying into the windshield startling Haley and Peyton. Peyton turned her head to find Jenny and Nate covered in cheese and Doritos all over the backseat.

"Maybe we should stop at a place to get them cleaned up," the blonde suggested and Haley nodded. Brooke was dozing off in the backseat not paying much attention to the 4 year olds beside her. They had gotten a hold of Doritos somehow and were strategically placing them in her shirt, along her legs, and throughout her hair. Haley looked back and saw the scene, tapping Peyton on the shoulder to watch. Another fit of giggled passed through them and she pulled the car over to avoid any more close accidents.

"She is gonna be so...mad," Peyton said while continuing to laugh at Brooke's obliviousness.

"Should we wake her?" Another beat of silence before they both decided.

"No!" they said in unison and Haley pulled back onto the highway and out towards destination anywhere. _'Anywhere away from Tree Hill'_ Haley thought and stepped on the gas.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed. The story was just so dramatic that I needed to lighten things up for a few chapters. I'm sick of the crying. lol. I hope you like the idea...not too much left though so tell me what you thought of the ideas at the top. **

**NEXT - The girls are headed where? / They call the boys / Brooke's reaction / Are the boys mad or on their way? / Some more surprises in store!**

**I got a kick out of the fact that Haley met Chris that tore Naley apart. Chris on the show is on the verge of doing that also. It amused me. Go me for predicting!! lol. Review and tell me what you want!!**


	30. Dr Jekyll is wrestling Hyde for my pride

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 30 - Dr. Jekyll is wrestling Hyde for my pride...**

**A/N - **So, I've just recently started another small story that's been taking up some of my time. There's only one more chapter left of that one so I should be back to updating these few a little more. Hopefully. Anyway, on with the big 3-0 of Lost in the Past. My longest story to date. **I have decided to do one more sequel of this!** A nice little saga. It will mostly be filled with everyone moving on and the kids getting older, growing up. Everyone's loose ends are gonna be tied up. It won't be long...probably 10 chapters at most. So, check out my last few chapters and then stick around for the sequel. Here it is:

**The open highway** was all that laid in front of them. Haley remained behind the wheel and the rest of the car lay silent. All four kids were passed out in the backseat along with Brooke. Peyton's head was dangling over her seatbelt as she lay in the passenger seat. It was nice to have some time to herself to think. She had been needing to gather her thoughts for weeks now, things were chaos around her. Will was going to be starting preschool, she had just gotten her little boy back and now she was sending him away every day. Nathan was looking for a better job, he was never satisfied. It was very rare for her to get these few minutes just to reflect.

"What're you thinking about?" a voice asked, snapping her from her reverie.

"Not much, just life. How crazy everything is right now," she responded to the blonde who was repositioning herself in the seat.

"Things never are normal," she responded with a laugh and Haley smiled at the statement.

'_No they're not'_

She shook her head and took a glance towards the girl next to her.

"When are we calling the guys?"

"Probably when we get to wherever we're supposed to be going. Lucas, Nathan, and Jake are probably still standing in the café waiting for us to come back." Peyton laughed at her own thoughts. She could see the three of them standing looking towards the door where they had all disappeared and just waiting for someone to come walking through.

"Where are we going?" the brunette questioned and Peyton shrugged. The blonde turned the radio up, receiving groans from everyone in the car. She quickly threw a CD into the slot and pressed buttons until she got what she wanted. Brooke woke to the guitar from the speakers and looked to see the two girls singing along with the CD. She realized why they got along so well...Brooke hated music...Haley loved it. She found herself jealous for a minute before brushing the feeling aside.

"Could it be that everything goes round by chance? Or only one way that it was always meant to be. You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say, I know what I should do but I just can't walk away," they sang to the lyrics that floated into the still air of the car. Jimmy Eat World had always been popular between the two girls, finding they had music in common had thrilled them in their teenage years. Now, it just seemed to be something they fell back on when things were complicated.

"Wanna turn that down?" she looked to the girls in front and Peyton looked back at her, flashing a silly smile before turning back to front. Brooke quietly shook her head before flopping back against the seat behind her.

"Brooke where're we going?" Haley asked, switching the volume dial down. Brooke sat up, grateful for the minute of peace and pondering her answer.

"Um, I was thinking Florida!" she shouted merrily. Peyton looked back, dumbfounded at her answer.

"Florida?!" she asked incredulously.

'_She's crazy. Ya know, I knew she was back in high school but, man has she deteriorated since then' _Peyton thought to herself while watching her friend's facial expressions.

"Yea, why not? We're young, we're hot, we don't really need that much sleep," Brooke returned, saving herself.

"We like sleep, we've got kids, we've got boyfriends or husbands or finacees or whatever you wanna call them," Peytonresponded easily and Brooke's face fell. Her eyes wandered out towards the trees that were flying by the windows.

'_I have to convince them that we're going to Florida...no one says no to Brooke Davis'_.

"Eh, they're just minor technicalities girls! We're going to Florida, whether Haley drives us there or I drive us there. Now, which would you prefer?"

"I'll drive," Haley said quickly before there were any objections. "Not that you guys are bad drivers it's just...never mind you two suck at driving."

"Oh! Aunt Haley said a bad word!" Elizabeth commented from the backseat and Nate just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to her! Little sisters are stupid," Nate added from the far back of SUV and Peyton's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Nate, you say one more thing about her and you're gonna hitch a ride on 295!" Peyton scolded, looking back at her little boy, who wasn't too little anymore.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but she still heard him talking about her to Jenny in the secrecy of the third row seating.

'_I knew third row was a bad idea, but did Lucas listen to me, NO! He never listens...I don't even know if I want him down here now,'_ Peyton decided.

* * *

**Lucas looked on** towards the door that his wife and ex girlfriend had disappeared through. Haley had also been missing for a while. He was getting worried, Peyton was pregnant and she was out there with Brooke. The girl who could drink like a fish was not one he wanted influencing her while she was pregnant. Though, he doubted Brooke would stoop that far he didn't want to take too many chances.

The last time he took a chance on not worrying was a few years back. Back at college right after Haley had left. The night that his life went to hell, the night he cheated. It hadn't been a pleasant night, getting drunk to erase the pain of losing his best friend to another country.

**FLASHBACK**

_He walked into the crowded room, unaware of any surroundings. He'd been drinking hours before the party even started, and now that more alcohol was available he was sure to take advantage. He'd been talking to Jen for a few weeks now, and in his state he was greatly looking forward to seeing her tonight. And as the next half hour went by, inhaling the vodka and rum, he still hadn't seen her. At least not until he walked into the basement and she followed him._

"_Hey sexy," she whispered seductively and he whipped around to find her standing in a mini skirt and halter top. Never in his life had he cheated...at least not on Peyton. And, he hadn't even thought about it when he saw her standing there. His intentions were for the best, he just wanted a friend. Someone to fill the void._

"_Hey," he stuttered, nervously. She wasn't easy to look at and not think other things._

"_So, you ready for the real party?"_

"_Um, yea I'm at the p-party. It's upstairs actually," he responded logically. She wasn't taking his pretexts._

"_No, the real party is me, you, the back room, and the couch," she flirted but he had no want for her. He backed away, headed for the stairs. 'I love Peyton' he told himself. No use. The skinny blonde grabbed his wrist and slammed her lips against his. He went to pull away, but she only wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She walked backwards, never letting him leave her and closed the door to the room behind them. _

"_I have a wife," he muttered but she had no interest. She continued her venture, pushing him backwards onto the couch. Straddling him, she unbuckled his pants, letting her hands roam. His thoughts were getting blurry, Peyton was fading, his son was fading, his life was fading. As she continued to tease him through the plaid boxers he wore, she let her mouth roam around his neck. A moan escaped, and all things even remotely logical or right were gone. With an unknown passion he grabbed her, pulling her down and crashing her lips in a searing kiss. He flipped her over and she smiled. That wasn't Peyton's smile, he pulled away and got up. _

"_I can't do this," he said quietly to the girl behind him. She walked up, letting her arms snake over his shoulders and pulled the button down shirt off. Lifting his white t-shirt up she let her fingers lightly run over his back. He turned to face her, finding her skirt gone. Slowly, she let her shirt fall from her own shoulders, no bra anywhere in sight. She grabbed his hand, letting it lay on her shoulder, waiting for him to make the move._

"_Of course you can," she taunted, pulling his hand lower. He turned his head and she grabbed his other hand, setting it parallel to the left one. When she kissed him again, it took a few moments but he very slowly responded, allowing her to make her move. She pulled him backwards onto the couch again and removed any under garments left between them. There was no excuse for his behavior, he was drunk and horny but not stupid. Just an asshole. _

_As he thrusted_ _for the last time he got up pulled his clothes back on and ran out of the house as fast as he could. His whole life...all wrecked because he let a girl get to him._

"_Damn it!" he screamed, throwing a rock out into the distance and hearing a car alarm go off. He took off running again._

**END FLASHBACK**

Lucas very rarely worried about Peyton. Well, of course he worried but he didn't worry if she was leaving him or if someone had taken her. And, now that she was pregnant, it was two lives. He took slow steps towards the door, hoping beyond hope that she was going to be standing there giggling at him like a little school girl.

When he opened the door no such sight arrived. Peyton wasn't there neither were Brooke nor Haley. Nathan and Jake came up behind him, neither looking quite so worried, but Lucas was freaking out inside. He tried her cell...she didn't answer. He tried the other girls...they didn't answer.

"Where is she?!" he asked in a high pitched voice. "God, she's pregnant and with those two. Anything could've happened to her," he told the two brunettes in front of him. They both looked on, watching Lucas do anything to get in touch with his wife.

* * *

**It was little **over a day later when they crossed the border to Florida. Peyton was driving now, though she promised to be careful. She had explained that her kids were in there too,plus her nephew and niece. It was enough of an incentive to stay on the road.

"You think they're worried?" Peyton asked Haley who was currently sitting next to her.

"Who? The guys? They might be," she told the blonde and Peyton focused on the road again.

"I hope they're not," Peyton added a minute later.

"They or Lucas?"

"Lucas," she admitted and looked over to Haley. Haley had an idiotic smile on her face. "Now, what're you smiling like that for? We're married...I can be worried."

"I know, but I've just been rooting for you two since high school. He's always loved you," she said quietly so as not to disturb Brooke.

"I know he has, it's just that when I found out he cheated I thought how could he possibly love me? But that was one mistake he made. And I mean, if I look back on everything else he always did for me before and even after, it was one stupid mistake," she pointed out.

"He's a good guy," Brooke interrupted from the back.

"Oh, um, hey Brooke you're up again," Peyton stumbled for words nervously. No matter how many years had passed she still worried about her friend. Things still felt awkward when she talked about Lucas.

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Do that nervous stuttering thing whenever I hear you talking about Lucas. I'm over that, he's loved you from day one and I've come to terms with that fact. I'm with Jake, you're with Lucas and I love you two together," Brooke told the blonde sincerely. It nearly brought tears to Peyton's eyes.

"You can't say stuff like that to a pregnant girl," Peyton said, choking back the emotion. Brooke laughed from the back seat and elicited a laugh from the two in the front.

"So, to clear out the awkwardness...we're in Florida...what's your plan, Brooke?" Haley asked, clearly tired of the tears.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't really have one. I guess we drive wherever we want and get a hotel and then we give those darling boys of ours a call."

"You're saying we drove all the way out here and you don't have any type of plan?" Peyton asked incredulously. Brooke could be known for her impulsive thinking, Brooke could be known for her partying, Brooke could be known for any number of things, but Peyton could always remember her as the girl who did whatever the hell she wanted and made no apologies for it. None whatsoever.

"Pretty much," she agreed nonchalantly, shaking her head at the girl. Peyton continued watching the brunette, not believing how calm Brooke was about the whole thing. Never one to give a crap about responsibility either. Peyton laughed lightly, it was unbelievable that Brooke had barely changed at all. Granted, she was a good mom for Jenny, had grown unbelievably in that department, but otherwise, she was still the Brooke who she had bonded with so tightly over the years.

* * *

**He hadn't slept** at all that night. He had no idea where Peyton was, no indication of her anywhere. The only hint was that the SUV was gone, clothes were strewn all over the room, and a suitcase from each of the rooms was missing. He sat and pieced the clues together - she left him again. It was all he could come up with. He couldn't recall doing anything wrong, she was happy. Or so she seemed when they were at the café telling everyone she was pregnant again.

Nathan and Jake were starting to realize there might be some need to worry. When neither girl walked through the door that night, panic set in. Reality came flying by, and fantasy came to a screeching halt. Nathan had called everyone, or everyone they both knew. Jake on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Jenny was gone, his whole life was gone. He couldn't comprehend why she would leave, he could've seen Nikki leaving, but Brooke left and took his little girl with her. Lucas looked at the clock, it was blinking 8's. 8 AM had come, and he was waiting. The cell phone beside him began to ring and he quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered, urgently. Hoping that someone up there liked him and sent him his wife's call. Or at least a call to say she was ok. He was willing to pay any amount of money or ransom, anything to have his wife and kids back home, safely.

"Lucas?" she questioned, he sounded raspy, not like his usual self.

"Is that you, Peyton? Where are you?!" The anger was evident, as was the worry and happiness. Her heart beat a little faster at the sound of his voice, never ceasing to amaze her that he could still do that just by the sound of his voice. Then guilt quickly strangled the beat, the panic in his voice made reality set in for her too. This wasn't a joke to him, never was.

"Yea it's me," she responded, meekly. A brief sigh crossed over the phone line, and then he began to ramble on about being worried, angry, upset, but most of all, scared to death that he would lose her again. That thumping in her heart that had once come from being happy to hear his voice, turned into a thumping that she could feel in her throat from being upset that she did that to him.

"Lucas, calm down. I'm ok, we're ok, everything's ok. Me, Brooke, Haley and the kids are fine, we're together and we're down in Florida," she explained before he continued on his tangent. She was so sick of him yelling, so tired of hearing how mad he always was. She could live without him for a day, hell, she'd been without him for years when they were "divorced".

"Florida?!" he screeched. She winced, Haley and Brooke took notice. The kids who were now car lagged - if that's a condition - were sleeping on the hotel beds.

"Yes, Florida. I'm inviting you three down, the invitation stands. If you're going to come, you're going to come and have a good time with all of us, you're not coming here and yelling at me. I'm not doing that, so you can get your act together," she said, clearly defiant in her ways. She wasn't going to stand for his BS anymore.

"Oh, please, Peyton. You put me through two nights of hell and you expect me to come down and act like everything's all peachy? That bull and you know it. You just leave with our kids and unborn baby and want me to come and greet you with my presence down in Florida? I'll stay here, maybe when you grow up and come home then I'll see you," he snapped. Briefly, she closed her eyes, inhaling the stale air of the room. He was being an ass and he knew it, but the two were far too stubborn to back down. They were able to fight and never compromise for hours on end, they both knew that the fighting only hurt worse when neither gave in. But, he had pride and she had dignity, no one willing to let that slip away. So, instead they hurt each other with their words, regretting what they said seconds after it slipped out.

"You know what, Luke? You wanna be an asshole, fine with me! I don't give a shit if you come or not. Don't talk to me about growing up, if anything it's you who has the growing up to do. If you don't wanna discuss this like an adult then I don't wanna talk to you. Don't call back," she growled and slammed the receiver onto the charger.

Putting her hands up on the table where the phone was situated, she leaned against it for support. She took a few deep breaths before looking back to her best friends, who had witnessed the whole thing. They both looked at her sympathetically, waiting for some type of emotion. Anything. But no such luck. Peyton flashed them both a smile before speaking.

"Um, look I'm just gonna go take a walk on the beach. Clear my head a little. I just need to be alone," she said softly and they both nodded. Neither of the brunettes really wanted to let her go, but they knew better than to force things from the blonde. It never ended well.

* * *

**Click, he heard** from the inside of his cell phone. He was furious at her, even though he knew he was overreacting, he couldn't help but think that she was under reacting though. He sat in his seat, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Wondering what she would be like when he saw her again. He doubted that she'd be happy, he knew she'd yell at him, and if he didn't let his pride get the better of him, he's apologize for being such an asshole. The thing was, he was never any good where pride was concerned. He was a Scott, though it was a sucky trait, he inherited it. Lucas Scott was a man of pride, and he usually stayed stubborn for that reason, yet when he thought of his wife's face, he would willingly sacrifice his pride if it meant she'd accept his apology.

* * *

**She roamed the** sand. The grains slipping through her toes, down near the surf where the water mingled with her tears. When she walked out of the hotel and arrived at the beach, she told herself she refused to cry over him, but the things he said hit her harder now that she thought about them than they did when he was saying them.

This was her husband, the man who she had been in love with since high school. And he still managed to hurt her more than anyone should be able to. She had put those walls up long ago, blocking everyone out, blocking out all those people who came with hurt written across their foreheads. That was the point of the blockade, but she was beginning to think that the whole reasoning behind it was _pointless_. The person she loved most in the world was the person who had hurt her the most...that was some screwed up reasoning.

The dark began to settle a few hours into the evening. The summer wind hit her face, but it only served to calm her frazzled nerves. Yet, still she was stressed about the entire day, her hands still trembling in the cold sand. The water was too cold to touch by this point in the day, so instead she had been sitting just a few feet from it, wondering what her life had turned into. A sharp pain ran through her stomach like wildfire and she cringed for a moment. It passed, and she brushed it off. It wasn't a labor pain, not that she would be considering that, being only pregnant by about a month or so.

"It's funny...the people who hurt you the most are the ones who swore they never would," a voice spoke from behind her, startling her. She turned to face the dark silhouette, already knowing exactly who it was. Before she had the time to respond the sharp pain, struck again - harder - making her hunch over. She groaned, and the figure watched, puzzled to her behavior.

"Nathan, you need to get me to the hos-hospital," she gritted out and his face was horror-stricken. His eyes grew wide, the situation was serious. He had only intended to talk to her, figure out what he could do to help.

"But, but Lucas is up-"

"We don't have time to get him, we need to go now!" she grumbled, still trying to dull the burning in her lower abdomen.Swiftly, Nathan gathered the blonde into his arms and took off, running towards the SUV he'd arrived in. The only good piece of the situation was that he had driven, giving him the advantage of car keys. _'Keep it together, Nate'._ He turned the key in the ignition and sped off, retrieving his cell phone from his pocket somewhere along the way.

"Hang in there, Peyt," he whispered, glancing at the suffering girl. "I'm calling them now."

**Ok, I'm a dramaholic, so sue me. I just love to add this stuff in there and see your reactions to it. I can't leave well enough alone. Anyway, the drama will probably only last for the next chapter and I'll repair everything. I'm going to shoot for rounding the story off at 35 chapters and then onto the last installment of the series. Tell me what you thought. Just click the review button!!**

**The title is a Snow Patrol lyric, for further reference. Also, the quote Nathan said to Peyton when he walked up is not mine, I don't know whose it is though either. ReViEw!**

**NEXT - What's wrong with Peyton? / What about the baby? / What's Lucas' reaction? / How bout the rest of the gang? / The rest of the time in Florida...are Lucas & Peyton ok? / How's the story going to end?? **


	31. Jealous Guy

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 31 - Jealous Guy**

**A/N - **So, I know this one has taken forever, but this time I have a reasonable excuse. My computer completely crashed basically meaning I have absolutely nothing on it at this moment. I had an update half way done for Running Out of Time but that went down the drain along with the rest of my files, pictures, videos, everything. But we just got a new episode that did absolutely nothing to restore my Leyton faith so I need some Leyton. That's where this episode is coming from. I also got the box set and soundtrack so I was checking out some old school Lucas and Peyton moments. Last night pissed me off, so this may be a little angsty or angry. Lol. Anyway, I'm sure you've heard enough of my rambling, on with the update!

**The phone call** came while Lucas was seated on the bed next to Elizabeth. She had opened her eyes when the boys walked in, immediately attacking her father for attention. He had hoisted the little girl up into his arms as she smothered him in kisses while he struggled to breathe. They had been on the bed ever since, Nathan had offered to talk to Peyton for him and he had reluctantly agreed. Elizabeth had been ranting and raving over cheese curls for the past ten minutes when the phone interrupted them.

"And they're orange and cheesy, Daddy! Me and Will had lots of em and they were really good! We had almost a whole bag," her eyes lit up and he chuckled at her enthusiasm, that was Peyton right there, "and they're orange...like macaroni and cheese! Oh, Daddy, we should have some macaroni and cheese and -"

The phone startled him, but the tiny Peyton continued rambling on and on about orange, cheese curls, and macaroni and cheese. He dug around in the pockets of his deep blue jeans, finally extricating the phone from his right pocket.

"Hold on a sec, Lizzie. I've gotta take the phone call," she nodded and busied herself with a toy car that laid on the comforter beneath her. Still managing to look very disappointed with her father, it amused him.

"Hello?"

"Lucas," Nathan was panicked. He nearly screamed into the phone when he heard his brother's voice cross over the line. He looked over to the right of him and kept his calm, '_worrying would only make her worry' _he told himself, logically

"What happened? Is it Peyton?" Lucas managed to bombard Nathan with questions after only hearing one word. If the circumstances weren't this, Nathan would've laughed at his brother's panic.

"Yea, Luke, I'll tell ya everything later, just get to the hospital. We're on our way there now," he barely finished his words before Lucas hung the phone up and began to put his shoes back on.

"Lucas! Do you have Will?" Haley walked into the adjoining room to find Lucas pale as a ghost and the two kids playing on the bed behind him. "What happened?"

"It's Peyton...she's at the hospital," he gritted out before he grabbed his coat from the chair and ran towards the door.

"We'll meet you there with the kids!" she yelled to the door as it shut. "Oh God, can we ever do anything without something going wrong," she muttered, frustrated with everything that was going on around her.

"Brooke! C'mon we've gotta get to the hospital!" she screamed into the adjoining room before grabbing Will and Liz. She put their shoes back on and sent them to wait at the door while she rounded up the older two. She was beginning to get impatient with Brooke, their best friend was in the hospital while she was pregnant and Brooke was off in nowhere land.

"Brooke!" Minutes later the brunette sauntered out to find Haley looking very upset and afraid. She was puzzled.

"What?"

"We've gotta go to the hospital, Peyton's there with Nathan and Lucas left like five minutes ago," she snapped. Brooke's eyes immediately grew as she summoned Jake and led them all out the door.

* * *

– '_I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast – _

**The blonde pulled** his car into the closest parking space and took off, sprinting towards the emergency room doors. He pushed and shoved, making his way to the front desk to find out what was wrong with his wife.

"How can I help you sir?" the woman at the front desk questioned him politely as he caught his breath.

"My wife, Peyton Sawyer came in with my brother a few minutes ago. She's pregnant," she nodded and typed his information into the computer before informing him that was she was on the next floor in the emergency room and that he should wait in the waiting room.

"What! I'm not gonna wait in the waiting room, she's pregnant. Pregnant! I need to know if she's ok, you need to let me in that damn emergency room!" he demanded but she just shook her head, barely acknowledging him.

Nathan walked through the elevator to find his older brother screaming at the woman at the front desk. He felt sorry for the lady, he ushered Lucas into the elevator to go up to the waiting room where he had been sitting.

"We can't get in," he told the boy solemnly.

"Why the hell not? I need to know if she's ok. We were fighting," he sighed, "I have to be there for her," he added softly. Nathan just watched the ground as the doors opened.

The girls, kids, and Jake all came in less than five minutes later. Each held their own expression except for Will and Liz, neither being old enough to comprehend the situation. Little Nathan dragged his feet, sitting himself away from the group that was considered family and positioned himself towards the wall. Nathan looked over and found him there, it was funny how much he reminded him of his brother and sister-in-law. Jake also watched the eight year old shut himself off from the people around him. He stood and made his way over to what he considered his nephew.

"Hey," Jake said softly. Nathan refused to look at him, just kept his head down, sniffling lightly. Jake sat next to him, laying a hand over his shoulder. "You wanna go outside and take a walk or we can go to the cafeteria or something...just get outta this room," he offered the little boy and received a nod.

Lucas laid his head in his hands, staring at the white tiled floor. Hospitals were so plain, Peyton hated them. Hell, he was beginning to hate them too. Liz and Will sat on the floor with a pile of toys, and it occurred to him that he would do anything to be that little again, to not have to worry. Nathan sat next to him, the girls were pacing and had eventually decided on food.

* * *

– '_I began to lose control, I began to lose control' – _

**Jake's hands remained** buried in his pockets as the little boy, less than half his size, walked beside him. Neither said much, Nathan's head remained towards the cement. His whole world had shattered when his Aunt told him his mom was in the hospital. _'Maybe I wasn't always nice, maybe I got angry, but I still love her'_ he said to himself.

"She's gonna be ok," Jake not only reassured the boy but he was trying to reassure himself. They hadn't gotten any information when they had been sitting in the waiting room. Lucas was falling apart, they had just been fighting before they got the phone call. Nathan was busy consoling Lucas and the girls had each other. No one had seemed to even take notice of the hurt the little boy was feeling for his mother. Jake took the initiative, though he didn't seem to be making progress.

"How do you know?" Nate finally voiced quietly, still not looking up at his uncle. The older man looked down at his nephew, closing his eyes briefly.

"You wanna know the truth?" he asked as they both stopped walking. Jake knelt down so that he was eye level with Nate. The brunette lifted the boy's chin so that he was looking at him, his eyes were red and swollen looking from crying.

"I don't know if she's gonna be ok, but I do know that she'll do everything she can to make it. She loves you so much...she won't give up without a fight. Whatever's going on with her won't matter in the end because she's gonna fight to stay for you, Liz, and your dad and us. She won't leave you, that I can promise," Jake told the little boy sincerely. Nate nodded briefly before launching himself into Jake's arms, it caught him off guard at first, but he gave in and wrapped his arms tightly around his small figure. He lifted him up and carried him back in the direction of the hospital, hoping for good news.

"Who here is present for Peyton Scott?"

Lucas quickly stood up, making his way over to the doctor who now stood in the middle of the waiting room. He could feel his heart beat pick up, his stomach felt like it was going to cave, but he remained calm in his stance.

"I'm her husband, Lucas," he voiced just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"Your wife seems to have been under some extreme amounts of stress recently which has been taking its toll on the baby. Peyton also has some mild signs of depression setting in and this will also effect the unborn baby. Not really too much to worry about thought, they will both be fine. Just a few changes will need to be made to ensure the safety of your wife and baby."

"Yea, sure. Whatever we need to do," the doctor nodded and pulled a pamphlet from his pocket.

"Mostly everything you need to know is in this pamphlet. The most important thing for her to concentrate on is finding a way to lower her stress levels. Maybe there have been arguments or just a lot of overwhelming excitement, you're going to need to do everything you can to make sure she remains stable. She'll need to have a healthier diet, exercise, get an adequate amount of sleep each night, get support from you and her friends and begin to start her pregnancy again at a healthy place," the doctor told Lucas this information and his head seemed to swim. But his wife and baby were ok, those were the only words he needed to hear.

"Alright, I'll make sure to look through this packet thing and talk to her...can I see her?"

"She looked very tired when I left the room, but it is in visiting hours so just don't pile too many in the room. We're gonna keep her here for a few more hours, let her rest and then she's free to go," Lucas responded with another nod and began to walk towards the door before he was called back again.

"Lucas."

"Yea?" he turned to face the doctor who held a stern look on his aged face.

"You should know that this could've been a very serious situation. If your brother hadn't gotten her here there was a large chance that you could've lost your baby. It's very important that you make sure she is never put in this situation again during the pregnancy. If she is to go on like this she could be forced into a stress induced labor where your baby would be premature and there would be a very slim chance we could do anything to save the baby at this stage." Had the blonde known things could've been that bad he would've never picked a fight with her. _'Now, I really feel like an idiot'_

"Thanks."

* * *

– '_I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry' – _

**He entered the **waiting area with the little boy wrapped tightly in his strong arms. The small Scott remained sleeping as Jake laid him across two chairs and laid a jacket over top.

"Where were you?" Brooke stepped up, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I took a walk with Nate, everybody was so busy and he was really upset so I thought I'd make sure he was ok," he watched for the reaction on Brooke's face, awaiting her thoughts.

"You're too cute!" she squealed. "See, you just care about everyone, that's what I love about you."

"Well, I love you too," he leaned down completing the kiss. Then receiving a course of 'Ewww!' from Nathan, Haley, Will, Liz, and Jenny.

* * *

**Lucas made his** way through the open door. He wasn't sure what lay in that room, what the girl in the bed would say to him. He just hoped she would find it in her heart to forgive him. He knew he was selfish, the minute he saw her lying there he knew it. She went out to have some fun with the girls and he did nothing but scream and yell. It was a normal reaction to be upset that his wife just left, but with her being pregnant he shouldn't have been the one to cause the stress that nearly cost them their baby.

"Hey," she whispered softly as she watched him enter, timidly.

"Hi," he pulled a chair up next to the bed she occupied and took her left hand in his own. She was startled by the action. The truth was, when he had walked in she expected nothing from him.

"Peyton, I'm sorry," he told her sincerely. Her eyes cast downward toward the end of the bed, not really having any idea what to say to that. "You don't have to say anything to me, I just needed you to know," he added, mirroring her thoughts.

"I do," she said softly, her eyes filling with the tears that she had restrained for so long.

"I know you're mad. You should be and if you weren't then you'd have some problems," he received a laugh, "but I need you to forgive me. I'm selfish sometimes and I don't mean to be, but I just...I don't know, I guess I've always had too much pride to give in."

"Thanks for letting me know," she bit back, sarcasm cascading from every word. He sighed before pressing on. "I've only known you for, oh I don't know almost ten years and you'd figure -"

"I'm willing to give in if you'll let me," he cut in, abruptly. Eyebrows arched, she looked at the man in front of her, wondering when his moment of clarity came. He kept his eyes on the floor, waiting for her to break the now awkward silence they were sitting in. She flopped back onto the pillow behind her and he looked up meeting her eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"What?"

"I said what do you want from me?" she repeated, making her question perfectly clear.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"One that I need answered to get to forgiveness," she told the boy, he still looked puzzled. It was such a random question, quickly catching him off guard, leaving him time to falter and not have the answer. "You say you love me and that you won't hurt me, but ever since this relationship started that's all you've done. I mean, look at our history, Lucas. The future doesn't look very promising."

He slowly turned his head away from her. She was distancing herself from him, pulling away. She had no faith in _them_ anymore. They were _that_ couple that couldn't hold it together and he hated it. He wanted so badly to say something meaningful that would make her know there was something worth saving in their relationship. Instead he stood and walked to the door.

"Maybe it doesn't look promising and maybe all I've done was hurt you but looking back I know I wouldn't change anything. Not one thing because every time something bad happens something better comes from it. And I know you don't have any faith left in us, Peyton, but I do. I've loved you since the first time I saw you and not once has that love faded. Not even in my darkest days. It's what's gotten me through those days without you. We've had obstacles and things don't come easily for us. I just...I don't know what I want from you, but I want you to love me the way I love you and right now I'm not sure if you ever have. I just wish you knew how sorry I really am," he finished as he closed the door behind him. She let his words register before a lone tear made its way down her cheek. Moments later the girls entered, each sitting on a side of her, lending their support.

* * *

– '_I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a jealous guy' – _

"I'll be back later, just if anything changes, call me," Lucas spoke to the occupants of the waiting room. He kissed Liz quickly on the cheek and checked on Nate before walking out of the hospital and getting in the car, not quite sure where he was headed.

The young girl pushed herself out of the bed that she had been laying in, worrying both girls. Brooke and Haley each grabbed a hand, making sure she didn't collapse.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Haley voiced, concerned with the blonde's actions. Peyton sent a glare towards the brunette and Haley backed off quickly.

"I'm fine, the doctor said it was stress anyway -"

"Well, isn't this a little stressful?" Brooke questioned the girl beside her and received a heavy sigh. "Ok, fine, blondie, but just be careful," she seemed to plead with the blonde as the words left her mouth and Peyton nodded before walking to the bathroom and dressing herself. A nurse came in seconds later to see Peyton dressed and ready to walk out the door.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Scott, you have not been released yet. The doctor would rather you stay -"

Peyton cut her off abruptly storming past her and pulling the door closed behind her. Haley and Brooke watched the exchange that ended with the nurse having a door slammed in her face, it took all of Brooke's self control not to laugh at the nurse's face.

"Is she ok to leave?" Haley had asked, earnestly looking for an honest answer from the woman in front of her.

"It wasn't anything serious she was in here for, just the doctor would've rather had her here for some much needed rest...I doubt this will result in anything, it's more like hospital policy."

"Ok, thanks," Haley responded quickly before grabbing Brooke and heading out in the direction of their best friend.

Nathan sat with the kids and saw Peyton storm past. He called her name but she just blew him off and headed for the elevators. He followed after her, watching her press the button vigorously with impatience. A small smirk graced his face as the doors finally opened.

Her eyes grew wide as the figure in front of her stood monotonously. He was soaked from the rain outside and a cut lay on his forehead and bottom lip, but still he stood there with a grin on his steel features. The corners of her mouth tugged upward.

"Lucas."

"I wrecked the car...when I went to turn around to come back I didn't see the car behind me," he offered and she giggled at what his choice of words were.

"You're ok?" she asked quietly.

"I'm gonna make it through another day."

* * *

– '_I was feeling insecure, you might not love me anymore. I was shivering inside, I was shivering inside' –_

**His eyes looked** hopeful as he stepped out of the elevator. He could easily see the crowd behind him consisting of Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Jake. Haley and Brooke looked on in awe while Nathan and Jake seemed to have identical smirks.

"I don't know what to say...I'm not good at this stuff," she nearly whispered and he let a small laugh escape.

"You don't have to -"

"Yes, I do," she cut him off abruptly causing him to shut up. "I do need to say this. I wouldn't change anything either, Lucas. I just...I love everything we've gone through because _we've_ made it through all of that. It's been nearly ten years and here we are still in love and I just...I think that's so cool. I have so much faith in us ya know, you're so strong and yea, maybe it doesn't seem like it but I've always believed in you and me. It's always gonna be you and me because I do love you as much as you love me...even if I can't show it all the time. I don't do emotions very well, but I really do love you so much and I feel horrible for making you doubt me," her tears fell and he wiped them but she continued. "I know you're sorry, really I do. I knew you were from the look on your face when you walked in, but I have my stubborn moments too. I wanna get past this with you if you're willing to help me."

"I'm more than willing, Peyt. It's always been you and me, right?"

"Always."

* * *

– '_I was trying to catch your eyes, thought that you were trying to hide. I was swallowing my pain, I was swallowing my pain' – _

He put his pain behind him, as did she. The blonde looked up in time to catch her eyes and it nearly took his breath away. That quote he once heard _'eyes are the door to a person's soul'_ had left it's mark as he watched her. A light smile came across as she went to speak.

"You gonna watch me or kiss me, Luke?" his small grin grew to a full fledged smile as he pulled her to him, making her body flush with his. He leaned down and captured her lips, letting her know everything he couldn't say. She smiled into his kiss as the girls clapped, ooed, and awed. Nathan and Jake stood laughing at the girls, but how could they not laugh at their friends fairytale romance?

**Corny? Hope not...I really liked it. Definitely brought a smile to my face. Since we had a lack of any Leyton this week I just HAD to end it in fluff. The song used throughout the chapter was 'Jealous Guy' by John Lennon. It's been redone by Elliot Smith too, so if you have time I recommend you check it out. Ok, enough of my music pimping, just tell me what you thought please! I really like knowing if you guys like they way I write these things. I'm writing them for you not me.**

**Don't have any spoilers since we're nearing the end of the story. Just keep reading to find out! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER - 4 MORE TO GO!**


	32. Such Great Heights

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 32 - Such Great Heights **

**A/N - **I'm on this updating spree right now, and I'm really back into the writing right now. Plus, this helps me keep the Leyton faith, when I'm falling a little low right now. I can safely say I will never be a Brucas or Jeyton fan. Or at least if those two couples do make it into my stories I can safely say it will end Leyton. I can make that promise to you guys. Anyhow, **only 3 more chapters left after this.** :Tear: I hope you guys are still enjoying this, and I also hope you all stick with me for the next sequel! Enjoy and review ;-)

**There are many** ways to define _love._ In fact the dictionary has nine different definitions for this undefinable word. Yet, looking at the two young adults that now lay in a hotel bed, it seemed that not one definition fit. There is no way to define what was between the two, frankly, it just was. Things were never easy, there was always going to be obstacles, things were always going to try to come between them, but truthfully it was up to them if this was going to work in the end. They couldn't plan their relationship, the best way to stick with it was to roll with the punches, whatever happened, happened and if they were together after the destruction it would only prove to make them stronger.

* * *

– '_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images, and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned' – _

**Her eyelids closed** slowly, and her breathing evened out, signaling to him that she was sleeping. The room remained dark, with a patch of light coming through the shades. Their two kids lay sleeping across the room on the pullout couch, each of their little chests rising and falling with their breath. A small smile formed as he looked around the room, he had his family back. As tired as he was, sleep wouldn't come, slowly he focused in on the ceiling, thinking back to the events of the day.

**FLASHBACK**

_It took some begging, and also a lot of compromising to finally sign Peyton out of the Florida hospital. She remained slightly weaker than before, but still being the stubborn girl she was, insisted on doing everything herself. His self-control was put to the test as he watched her stumble through the parking lot, wanting so badly to help her._

_A few hours later, she sighed for the eight time in a minute. His fuse was shot as he turned to see what her problem could possibly be. The rain outside pelted against the window, leaving a slight shadow on her face, he softened quickly before questioning her._

"_What's wrong?" _

_She sat up from her position on the bed to face him, a look crossing her face like a kid in a candy store. She swiftly stole a look through the sliding glass door next to her before running into the adjoining room. Minutes later she was back, grabbing Lucas' arm and running through the door without a second thought._

"_What're we doing? It's raining out...what about the kids?" the questions ran through his head at fifty miles per hour. He couldn't help but crack a grin, knowing she was always the more spontaneous one. She continued pulling him until they were outside in the pouring rain. He tried to turn back towards the front door of the hotel, but she held him firmly._

"_My clothes."_

"_You girl," she teased him lightly, letting her head fall back, the rain wetting her hair, accenting her features. He watched her, nearly in awe of her beauty. "C'mon, we gotta go to the beach...I love the beach when it rains," she added, as he followed her._

_They approached the wet sand only a minute later, the waves continually roaring in and out, flaunting their power. She slowed her pace, letting him catch up and fall into step with her._

"_So, what's this all about?" he questioned her motives as she looked up to catch his eyes._

"_I don't wanna have three kids and be all grown up before I get to do the stuff I wanna do. I wanna be out in the rain on the beach in Florida...will you do that with me?" she asked him softly, still holding his stare. His eyebrows crinkled slightly before he nodded and they continued their walk, down towards the water. The air remained humid, despite the rain that came down in buckets full. He watched her stare longingly at the endless sea, her eyes glazed over in that dreamy way._

"_You wanna go in?" her head snapped over to look at him, her eyes full of question._

"_Are you serious?" a twinkle reformed in her eye when he nodded yes, a full fledged smile peeked out as she went running. He laughed a little, pulling his shirt up over his head and running behind her. She squealed upon making contact with the chilly water, he dove right in, falling under within seconds. He reemerged, grabbing her and taking her under the second time._

"_Luke!" she screeched when they came back up, the rain partially blocking her vision of him. He didn't answer, instead he stood in the waves, holding her tightly as her legs wrapped around his waist._

"_Having fun?" she nodded gently, leaning down for a light kiss, enough to mess with his head._

"_Are you?" he seemed to think for a moment before making eye contact._

"_Yea...I am."_

"_Good," she whispered before meeting him in another kiss, a rough wave poured in, knocking him off his feet back into the water. They both came back up, breathless and wet._

"_You ok?" she couldn't answer, she was laughing so hard. He picked her up, carrying her out of the water and back to the wet sand where the rain still fell. The laughter finally died down, she grabbed his hand, gathered their things and began the short walk back to the front of the hotel._

"_We need a shower," she told the boy next to her, he wiggled his eyebrows and she winked at him. It was the first time they had been really playful in a while. Things had become so serious. They put the kids down to sleep at ten o'clock that night, each falling asleep within a ten minute span. They went back to the beach that night, nearing ten-thirty, she held an ice cream cone in her right hand as she lifted herself up into the lifeguard stand. _

_When they finally headed back near midnight, everyone else was already sleeping. They walked in silently, laying in the bed comfortably. He kept her close as she began talking._

"_In a few months, do you wanna know what the baby is?" she was quiet, careful not to wake the kids._

"_I dunno, I kinda wanna be surprised," a beat of silence before Peyton spoke up again._

"_We can do that, I did that with Nate, I think I found out about Liz though. You like any names...boy or girl?" he was quiet, carefully formulating an answer to her question._

"_I like Ryan for a boy...or maybe Lucas," he smirked, not sure if she was gonna for that._

"_Maybe Lucas. Aw, we'd have a Luke and Nathan...and they'd be brothers too!" _

"_Shh!" _

_Nate stirred, turning over in his sleep, but their little girl hadn't moved. Peyton watched, a sigh of relief finally passing when she realized neither was awake._

"_God, Luke, she's you. I could set a bomb off next to you and you wouldn't move," she giggled at the end of her sentence while he nudged her slightly. They spent the next hour talking about the baby, how things were going to change, if they were going to need to move, they were definitely going to need a new car. Slowly, she drifted off while he laid there._

**END FLASHBACK**

– '_And I have to speculate that God himself, did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay. And true it may seem like a stretch, but its thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away, when I am missing you to death' – _

**It was nearing** 2:30 AM and still his eyes wouldn't budge to close. The moonlight still visible through the curtains laid a light blue shadow across her face, his eyes remained focused on her. Her curls tucked neatly behind her as she lay cuddled up on his arm. It tingled slightly with the hint that it was "falling asleep". He slowly tried to reposition himself, tugging on his limb, moving it very carefully. She groaned, rolling into his chest before abruptly waking up.

"You're still up?" she questioned him groggily. He smiled slightly, nodding at her. She rolled her eyes, and pulled herself up, staring at him.

"You don't have to get up," he offered, but still she sat up, rubbing at her tired eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but the phone interrupted him, making her wince in her semi-conscious state. Reaching over he grumbled something about who would possibly call his cell phone at 2:30. His mom's number flashed over the caller ID, some unknown feeling fell to the pit of his stomach.

"Hello?" his voice was unusually shaky as he awaited her answer.

"Luke?"

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?" her voice had been hoarse from tears, some sobs soaked through the background.

"Lucas, it's Whitey...he had a heart attack," she broke off, not being able to continue as another round of tears drowned out her voice.

"Is he okay?" the minute the words came out, he knew the answer already. Somehow, the confirmation would only prove to make it true, so he waited.

"Honey, he's gone," she choked out the last word, nearly unwilling to believe they were true.

His head snapped up roughly, the sweat soaked through his shirt and he lifted himself from underneath the blankets. Sometime after thinking about his day he had actually fallen asleep. He messed with his ruffled hair, wiping the sweat profusely, looking over next to him he realized Peyton wasn't sleeping as he had left her. He looked over towards the sliding glass door to see her huddled on a plastic chair outside.

"Hey, what're you doin out here?" he asked quietly so as not to startle her, he slipped out, sitting next to her.

"Thinking."

"At 4:30 in the morning?" she smiled lightly, before turning serious again.

"Something's wrong," she whispered quietly, the fear noticeable on her face.

"Like what?"

She stood, slowly, to stand and look out over the balcony, out towards the water. She shrugged, she couldn't tell what was wrong. She had woken up near 3 AM, Lucas had been groaning, the sweat evident on his forehead, his breathing had become ragged. She hadn't been able to calm the growing fear in the pit of her stomach, but something was wrong.

The shrill ring of the phone inside startled him, interrupting their conversation. He ran in to answer the phone, she came from behind, watching his paranoid face as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" his voice was shaky for what seemed the second time of the night.

"Luke?" the same voice crossed over the line, that same voice that he'd been hearing every day for the last 24 years. His mom, but for once he dreaded hearing what she had to say.

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?" he played the same lines through the phone, waiting to hear what her response would be. Her voice had tears in it, again. He sighed.

"Lucas, Whitey and your father -" he cut her off abruptly after hearing her words. This wasn't his dream, it was worse.

"Don't call him that," he told her sternly, she pressed on, disregarding his tone.

"There was an accident, Whitey was driving, Dan was in the passenger seat. Whitey had a heart attack, the car went off the road, head on into a tree," she couldn't continue her sentence, the tears were overwhelming.

"Are they okay?" for the second time he felt the need to hit himself for asking the obvious, but yet again he felt it needed to be confirmed. A beat of silence came, followed by another, her non-existent response gave him all the confirmation he needed. "I gotta go," he said softly, letting the phone slip back into the cradle.

– '_They will see us waving from such great heights, 'come down now' they'll say, but everything looks perfect from far away 'come down now', but we'll stay' – _

**His whole world** didn't shatter the way he expected it to, nothing drastic happened, the world didn't stop moving now that his father was dead and gone. His feelings did change, his heart did feel heavier thoughnow that his father was dead and gone.

Peyton watched him worriedly, trying to read his emotions. There weren't many too read, his face remained the way it was, broody and squinty looking. He seemed to sit down on the bed in slow motion, his face remained the same.

"Luke?" she questioned him, somewhat nervously. His head moved to her, a glazed over, teary look forming in his eyes. She didn't ask him, she didn't question his reaction, she just sat next to him. He let his elbows rest on his thighs and leaned down over them, his head now resting in his palms. She sat close enough that he knew she was there, but she didn't make a move.

He looked up at her, his eyes held a tear or two. He looked lost and confused, she wasn't sure how to comfort him. She hadn't been in this situation, it had always been the other way around, he was comforting her. What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know what happened.

"Ya know, it's weird...I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about Dan. I know I should be sad, but why? He was never there," his tone was soft, he flopped backwards onto the bed, staring at the white ceiling above him once again.

She fell back next to him, her shoulder lightly touching his. Quietly she let out a breath, he sighed, the kids slept soundly, unaware to the drama of the world around them. Unaware of how hard their parents were trying to keep it together and keep their love in tact.

– '_I tried my best to leave this all on your machine, but the persistent beat, it sounded thin upon listening. That frankly will not fly. You will hear the shrillest highs and lowest lows with the windows down, when this is guiding you home' – _

**It's a little short, and I'm like a dramawhore. But can you blame me, as much as I love fluff, it can get boring after a while if you don't add any drama in there somewhere. It turned out to be a little more intense than I intended, but all in all, I like the chapter as a whole. I think it's strong, and I hope you guys liked it. The song was "Such Great Heights" by either The Postal Service or Iron and Wine —I personally like this version. Thanks for the reviews! Only 3 left!**

**NEXT - Coping with the deaths / Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Brooke find out / Maybe I'll throw in some funeral stuff / drama, fluff, and the ending all ahead!**

**By the way: I'm thinking the sequel is gonna be The Time Before We Go, so keep a look out after this is over. I will warn you, it may take a little bit, I'll need some time to get my thoughts together and work on my other 3 too, so be patient and keep reading!**


	33. Please Do Not Let Me Go

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 33 - Please Do Not Let Me Go**

**A/N - **The end is approaching, I'mmaking plans for the best ending I can give it, but still leave it open for the sequel. I'm not sure how I'm gonna top the ending of Too Young, Too Much, Too Fast, but I'm gonna try. So here's 33, **only 2 left!** Enjoy ;-)

**Another sleepless night** had come and gone, his feelings tore at his insides. His heart ached as he laid watching his wife sleep restlessly next to him. She tossed and turned, never settling down, never letting her worries escape her till morning. She had stayed up with him until nearly 5:30, he told her persistently that she could sleep, she had refused. She dozed off with a fight, still battling to keep her eyes open for him. He watched her now, almost wishing she could've stayed up for him, he felt so lost, so broken, and he didn't know why.

* * *

– '_If the walls in the room could talk, I wonder to myself, would they laugh, it's like some kind of jail' – _

**It was only** eight o'clock that morning when he ran out of the hotel, back down to the beach. His breath had escaped him, he ran as fast as he could, throwing himself into the raging ocean before him. He walked back out, wet and cold, only to find Haley out on the beach staring at him.

"Hey," he said, walking up to her, sitting down on the warm sand.

"Lucas...I'm really sorry," her voice was sincere, but he didn't want pity.

"Yea, me too."

"Nathan's not awake yet...Peyton told me. I don't know how I'm gonna tell him, he's just -"

"Lemme do it," he insisted, knowing he would understand better than the girl next to him.

"I dunno, I feel like I should be the one -" Lucas' face remained stoic and she finally surrendered, "...just go easy on him...I don't know how he's gonna take this."

"I do. It's not gonna be pretty...but at least he'll take it. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, he was never there for me. He never tried to be a part of my life...he doesn't deserve anything from me, but I still feel like I should feel bad...he was my father," she looked over to see him staring at the small grains that were sand. His arms came around his knees, he shook slightly from the cold wind that swept around him, the water still lingering in his sweatshirt.

"I've known you my whole life, you're a good guy, Lucas. It's okay to feel bad, he was still your father, even if you didn't know him. He was a part of you, whether that's good or bad, you have a right to be upset and still not feel like you owe him anything," Haley had always been insightful, giving him wisdom through his childhood.

"Yea...can we change the subject?" she nodded, "So, you and Nathan never got a proper engagement party, I feel like we stole your thunder or something," she laughed at his choice of words.

"Yea you did! I want a par-tay!" she shouted, he chuckled, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Ok then me and Peyton will start planning, ya know since we are the best man and maid of honor," he had a cocky grin on his face as he jumped up, and started running back to the hotel. She chased after him, going back in to face the day, and face her fiancee's grief.

* * *

– '_Beams of light, fall through the curtain onto the bed, I'm all alone now; I can do as I please' – _

**Nathan groggily opened** his eyes, looking around for the petite brunette who had been sleeping beside him. He stood from the mattress, headed towards the door that connected their room to his brother's. His hand hit the knob, but it turned before he got the chance. Lucas stepped through, now in dry clothes, and sat on the chair only a few feet from his brother's bed. Haley, Peyton, Brooke and the kids had headed out to the beach now that the sun had made an appearance, Jake still remained sleeping.

"Where's Hales?" he was still confused as to why his brother had shown up, and why his fiancee was now gone, he began to panic, realizing something had gone wrong.

"She went out with Peyton, Brooke, and the kids. Jake's still sleeping," Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, still staring at his older brother who's face was full of concern and stress.

"You look like hell, man. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yea, like an hour," he turned towards the window in his brother's room, staring out at the beach where his family was. Nathan began to pace the room nervously before Lucas turned around to face him again. "You're gonna wanna sit down, Nathan," it was then that Nathan's hands began to fidget, his non-existent case of ADD began to kick in.

"I don't want to," his statement was clear and firm to the blonde. He would've done anything to not have to do this to Nathan, considering he was the one close to Dan, it was going to tear him apart. And then to have lost Whitey too, in simplest terms he had become a mentor to Nathan, becoming the father he never had.

"Fine. I don't know how to tell you this, Nathan - "

"Well, then just spit it out, Lucas," he was on edge. His nerves were falling apart, he was nervous, he couldn't sit still, just when everything came together it found a way to crumble. He knew from the minute he asked Haley to marry him that things were too good to be true. He averted his eyes, staring at the floor while Lucas tried to find the words.

"Last night...Whitey went to see Dan, he picked him up and they were driving. He was bringing Dan back to Tree Hill so he could...make amends with everyone I guess. They were on one of the back roads on the way from Chicago where Dan was living. My mom said Whitey had a heart attack while he was driving...they hit a tree head on," he had to pause to regain his voice, he saw Nathan's world collapsing around him, "they're gone, Nathan."

Lucas watched him carefully, knowing he might not handle it very well. Nathan stood still for moments, not moving, his eyes focused on an unknown destination. He looked up to make eye contact with his brother, and began to laugh. The blonde was as confused as ever, his little brother stood in the middle of the room, laughing hysterically, bitterly as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course they're dead, I knew things were too good. Why would I even think things would work out like that? God, I must be stupid...I wanted him dead, ya know? When we were in high school I wished for years that he was dead, but now I think he did it to spite me. He knew I was happy, why would he let me be happy! And of course Whitey went with him. I mean if you take the evil bastard you have to take the good guy too," he sat a smirk still on his face.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked him cautiously, but Nathan just shook his head, put a pair of gray sweat pants on and headed for the door.

"Just...tell Haley I'll be back later," and with that he was gone.

"Nathan," Lucas said to the back of a door. He let out a sigh, stood, and headed out towards the beach to inform Haley that her husband was having a nervous breakdown.

* * *

– '_I don't feel like doing much of anything. True love ain't hard to find, now that you will ever know, will you leave for a while?' – _

**Haley stood with** her arms crossed, staring out at the large mass of water in front of her. Peyton and Brooke tried to keep the kids together, it was like rounding up sheep in Peyton's opinion. It was as if she felt Lucas, the brunette spun on her heel, running to him with a sense of urgency inside of her.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. I told him, and as soon as I finished he started laughing. He was just laughing hysterically and then he ran out. He said to tell you he'd be back later, I'm not sure if he's okay..." he trailed off, watching Haley's reactions. Her eyes grew wide, realization hitting her, he wasn't going to be okay. His masquerade had always made it hard for her to read him, but she was improving, and she knew for a fact that laughing and running away was not a good sign.

"Oh, God. What am I going to do, Luke?" he shrugged silently, his eyes drifting to his wife. She ran trying to keep up with their kids, making sure they didn't drown in the waves. "Do you have any idea where he went?" her eyes filled with fear, awaiting some kind of clue.

"He just walked out, I tried to call back after him, but all I got was the back of the door. Do you wanna go look for him? We can watch the kids or I can go with you," he offered suggestions, but she wrapped her arms tighter around her, looking out past Lucas to the parking lot, their SUVs all remained parked.

"I wanna go by myself."

"Haley, I want you to go with someone. I don't want you by yourself," he was protective of her, had been since they were younger. She was his little sister for the most part, someone he didn't want to see hurt, he was only looking out for her.

"Fine. I don't want you to go though, you deserve some time with Peyton -"

"No, I'll go. I can spend time with her tonight -"

"Lucas, no. I want you to be here with Peyton. I'll just go ask Jake," her information shocked him in a sense. She had been looking out for him too, though he seldom took the time to notice.

"Jake?"

"Yea. He's a calm guy, and we're not all that close...but I know he would be good for something like this. Plus, I think he'd be good if Nathan wanted to talk, he can't be weighing all his problems on you all the time. You're upset too, I know you are. So just stay here with Peyton and Brooke, help with the kids and I'll go get Jake. I'll see you later," she walked off, back to the hotel in search of Jake. He watched her go, finally making his way to Peyton, Brooke, and the small group of kids that remained in a state of chaos.

"Where'd she go, Broody?" Brooke asked, interested in where the small girl had walked of to.

"To go get Jake. She's gonna go see if she can find Nathan, I told her to go with someone and she said not me that I should stay with Peyton and she said Jake would be good for something like this."

"He's perfect for something like this," Brooke winked and returned to running after the kids, into the surf. He stood silently watching his little boy run into the water, testing his luck, wading in a little deeper each time. He watched his daughter and nephew run in, scream at the low temperatures and run back out. He watched his long time friend's little girl, follow his son, realizing the best friend situation could cause them some trouble.

* * *

– '_Please do not let me go, please do not let me go, you were sweet enough to sing, oblivious to melody' – _

**Peyton sauntered her **way up to him, a sly smile creeping onto her face as she approached him. She noticed how distant he had become, but she was determined not to let him go again. It had always been about the connection they had, the way he looked at her, pouring right into her soul with his eyes. Through high school it had done nothing but make her nervous, but now it captivated her. She felt safe when he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"Hey," her voice was soft, lust lingering in it as he stared out at the endless sky ahead. He was startled as she spoke, moving his head to see her standing in front of him. He grinned slightly, just enough for her to giggle at his lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry, Peyt," the use of her nickname sent shivers running down her spine once more, but she waved it off. Her expression held her baffled thoughts, she cocked an eyebrow at his sudden need to apologize. She didn't know what he could've possibly been sorry for, but she knew he would apologize for just about anything these days. She took a step closer to him, they were mere inches apart as he gathered his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak again, reading her mind and trying to explain himself.

"I've been somewhere else for these past few days. With the baby coming, and then you guys running down here, and then...everything that just happened. We haven't had any time together and when we were together I did nothing but yell at you. I feel horrible about that, you've done nothing but stuck by me and I always seem to be screwing up," the tears welled slightly in his eyes but he fought to keep them at bay.

Her eyes clearly softened as she stepped into him, letting her arms wrap around him tightly. He held her close, her heart pounding against his own, he made sure no tears escaped him before pulling away and letting a smirk cross his hardened features.

"Whaddya say we leave the kids with Brooke?" he wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, nodding his head towards the hotel where he knew an empty room was waiting.

"We can't do that, she can't watch all..." her words trailed as she felt his cold hands making their way up the back of her shirt. His big hands slowly roaming her lower back, hitting all the right spots as she literally melted into his touch. "Maybe we can...we have to be fast," she whispered hoarsely, pulling away with all her strength to walk to Brooke.

He smirked, knowing he still had power over her. He watched her swaying hips as she made her way to the brunette, watching his kids run around, oblivious to the rest of the world. Brooke giggled loudly before nodding her head and pointing to her watch. His petite wife nodded before running ahead of him to the hotel that was calling their names. He laughed, taking off after her, catching her just before the doors and sweeping the smaller girl up off her feet. Carrying her the rest of the way, into the elevator, pinning her against the wall.

"We can't do this in here," she mumbled incoherently against his lips, but he took no notice. The doors opened far too soon for him, he sent the machine up towards the top floor, managing to press the button that clearly read: EMERGENCY STOP. She smiled at his boldness, letting her tongue roam his mouth while he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt.

* * *

– '_Red suitcase full of clothes, washed up on a shore of memories, I'm all alone now, and I feel just fine, I don't feel much like doing anything' – _

**Slowly, Nathan Scott** wandered the foreign Florida streets, unaware that his fiancee was roaming the streets, looking for him. His thoughts ran through his head at an unbelievable pace, he couldn't comprehend what he had heard. _His father - gone, Whitey - gone. Never coming back._ Reality wasn't coming, and still he walked, his feet splashing in the lonely puddles lining the streets.

He saw a million different things, dark memories flooding his mind that he had pushed back. Ones he didn't want to remember, ones he didn't think he had remembered, but they all came back in a rush.

"_I couldn't give you the winning bucket, Nathan."_

"_He literally took me by the arm so that I wouldn't like, go flying, he kicked me so hard."_

"_Because you're not tough enough inside. I got coverage buckets you'll never get because you can't bang down low like I did. That's plus the fact your conditioning's for crap."_

"_You know this whole thing is just another chance for you to pick me apart and show me how much better you are. Well there you go, Dad, you just kicked my ass, congratulations. It was really great."_

He was startled when a black SUV pulled up along side of him, Haley called him once more as he looked up at her, a blank look upon his face. She opened the door, standing in front of him while he stared at his reflection in the water this time.

"Nate..."

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered brokenly. She felt her heart break for him, but in that moment she was left speechless, not knowing what to do for the boy in front of her. Jake looked on from the driver's seat, but he knew to leave them alone. He sat, watching the pained look on Nathan's face, knowing what it was like to lose someone, but not with the conflicting feelings that came with Nathan's loss. But he did lose Whitey and for that he knew a piece of his whole childhood felt destroyed.

* * *

– '_True love ain't that hard to find, not that either of us will ever know, would you lay here for a while?' – _

**His hands easily **found the button to her jeans. Carefully he helped her step out of them while he kept her close, already without a shirt or shoes. Her hands pulled at the button to his own jeans, he helped her blindly, his lips never leaving hers. A moan escaped her, he knew he had done something right, but continued on with his journey, nonetheless. His still cold hands roamed along her back for the second time that day, this time retrieving the clasp of her bra, unsnapping it, letting the straps slowly drift from her shoulders. His eyes tracing her outline while she pulled on the waistband of his plaid boxers.

The kisses were frantic and fervent, becoming more passionate with every passing minute. Sensually, she slipped the last piece of her clothing off, leaving herself completely exposed to him. Nearly three minutes had passed, the rush was evident, they remained in the elevator, the thought that the building manager would soon have the machine running again lingering in the corner of each of their minds.

Her anticipation was building as he teased her. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist while her hands ruffled his hair. She moaned again, Lucas smirked at his capabilities, but the teasing was getting him anxious too. He pushed in slowly, watching the pleasure fill her face while her hands remained wrapped in his hair. Pushing it in different directions, he looked as though he had been attacked.

The tension remained, the perspiration building on his forehead, feeling her building up with him he became much more urgent, moving at a faster pace, the momentum never fading. Her ringlets were matted to the nape of her neck, the sweat poured off her delicate face at this point, she felt him at the same level. Only a few more thrusts and she knew she would be gone.

Finally, his last push, harder than the rest, he heard her stifle a scream into his shoulder while he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Kissing her neck gently, he set her down to the floor, trapping her against the wall as they regained their breath - and strength. Quickly, they started to redress, she adjusted her hair as he pushed down his stick-ups. She wiped the blots of lipstick from his face as he tried to kiss her again. She giggled softly, still trying to clean him up slightly.

Once more he pinned her against the wall, crushing his lips against hers, not quite ready to push the button to make them move again. He didn't want to leave the little bubble they had created for the last ten minutes, it was the only place he felt safe - being with her was the only place he felt safe - the only place he wanted to be.

"Don't let me go," he pleaded, his words tearing at her heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his body flush with hers, letting him know she was there. His kisses had faded, but her presence had not. He let his head rest on her shoulder, knowing she was a permanent fixture in his life. She didn't let her grip loosen, she kept him safe, protected - everything he had always done for her.

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters, I got to deal with my two favorite couples. I love the angst personally and I like seeing the girls comfort the guys once in a while. So many stories have the girls as basket cases, and as much as I like it (and I've done it), I do like this scenario too. Lucas is confused and probably won't figure things out for a while, it hasn't quite hit Nathan yet, so bare with me and stick around for these last two chapters. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**No spoilers, two left...**


	34. A Hard Goodbye

**Lost in the Past**

**Chapter 34 - A Hard Goodbye**

**A/N - Technically this is the last chapter, because the next will be an epilogue that will lead into the sequel, setting me up to write it. So, yea there is one more, but really this is it! So sad...I want to thank everyone for their reviews, you've been awesome...and we hit 300! Thanks so much for sticking around, it was a long one. So, hope you liked what you read, reviewed, and feel satisfied that I close the story this way. Read onto the epilogue when it gets here, and please stick with me for the sequel!**

**He very carefully** arranged his tie, making sure it was straight and presentable. The room around him was silent, the lack of sound literally pounding in his ears. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat for what seemed the millionth time. The little feet made noise downstairs, her high heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor, he hadn't said a word to her yet. At dawn that morning he'd gently lifted himself from the mattress and took a long run, clearing his head, today was the funeral, the one thing he'd been dreading from the moment they arrived back in Tree Hill. And as supportive as she was, he couldn't bear to face her, he didn't want her to see him in that state.

* * *

– '_I been changing but you'll never see me now, now I'm blaming you for everything' – _

**A light tap** on the door startled him, he turned to find his little boy standing at the door, looking scared to move past that point. He softened slightly, and sat on the bed, motioning for the small child to come forward, he closed the door behind him.

"Hey," the older man's voice was softer than he expected it to be, but nonetheless, the little boy found it inviting and situated himself on the bed next to his father.

"Mommy said you're sad," his eight year old commented, looking up, he made eye contact with his father before looking down again. "She said grandpa and Whitey are gone."

"Yea."

The two Scott's sat in the uncomfortable silence for quite a few minutes before Lucas finally made himself speak again. He pushed his voice out from deep inside his throat, turning his head to face the small boy that sat next to him.

"You didn't really know your grandfather," he paused to collect his thoughts and began again, "and that's because your mother and I made the decision a long time ago to keep him away from you and your sister - "

"Was grandpa bad?"

The question caught the blonde off guard, how did he answer that without making Dan an asshole in his son's eyes. As much as he hated his father he refused to turn his little boy against the man, maybe when Nate got older he would learn the truth of Dan Scott, but for now Lucas wanted to protect him. Keep him away from the horror that was his "father".

"It's not that he was... bad. He was my dad, but I didn't see him much -"

"Like when you and mommy didn't get along, and I didn't see you?"

"In a way. The thing was I would've done anything to see you when your mom and I weren't together, your grandfather didn't. He just wasn't good at showing how he felt about me and your Uncle Nathan. So, I barely got to know him, but your uncle did and sometimes I think it would've been better if your uncle hadn't known him. Your Uncle Keith was more like a dad to me when I was growing up, that's why you know him but not your grandfather. Just...don't think of him as a bad guy, he loved me the only way he knew how and he wanted your Uncle to have a good life. I think somehow, he meant to be good but got messed up along the way," Lucas finished his speech slowly, giving his son portions of the truth, allowing him to know the parts about his grandfather that would help him understand.

"I'm gonna miss Whitey," his voice had lowered to a whisper, but Lucas heard him perfectly and the sympathy flooded his eyes.

"I know."

The eight year old launched himself into his father's waiting arms, tightly clinging as his tears fell. Lucas kept him tucked close to his chest, allowing his little boy to do exactly what he couldn't - cry. He rocked slowly, whispering soothing words to his son.

Peyton made her way up the stairs in her black dress and matching high heels to see where Nate had wandered to. Through the crack in the door she saw a sight that broke her heart. Her little boy protected in his father's arms as he cried about the loss of Whitey. Her husband's eyes teared slightly but he remained strong, holding the small child as though he was a lifeline to keep going.

* * *

– '_No more holding it in, how many years can I pretend? Nothing ever goes the way it should, no more sitting in this place, hoping you might see it my way, cause I don't' think you ever understood' – _

**The family stood** solemnly next to the two coffins, exchanging greetings and sorrows with the many people of Tree Hill that showed up to say their good byes. Karen, Deb, and Keith stood closest to the wood boxes, stealing glances at the figures. From there was Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley. _'The Scott family reunion is complete'_ Lucas thought bitterly. He felt Peyton's hand gently grab his, a small squeeze for reassurance. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes trying to express what he felt for her, but he knew that was impossible.

"Thank you," he mouthed, a small smile appeared on her face but departed just as quickly.

Nathan's head was down, pointed to the floor, he could only nod as the people came by telling him how sorry they were for his loss, but he didn't care anymore. He couldn't. Haley kept looking at him, her concern was radiating from her eyes, but no one saw besides Peyton. Everyone else in that room was too absorbed in themselves to notice how worried Haley had become, something was up and the blonde intended to find out.

Jake and Brooke were seated in the first few chairs, showing their support for their friends and their loss of Whitey. The news had hit Jake hard, Whitey had been a man of knowledge, leading him in the right direction when he didn't know where to go, especially when it came to Jenny. The old man kept him in school, kept his spirits up, and Jenny had always looked at him like another grandfather.

* * *

– '_That what I'm looking for are the answers, to why these questions never go away_' –

**It seemed like **hours later to Lucas when they could finally leave the cemetery and go to the 'party' that always came after things like this. It had been decided to go back to Deb's house, since she currently had the biggest and her new husband Ian had managed to get everything in order. The sun was shining brightly and Lucas knew that was how it should be. Dan didn't deserve a miserable day, he didn't deserve everyone to mourn his loss, but celebrate that he was gone, and that he was a miserable prick with no one left when he died.

He and Peyton were among the first to arrive, along with Nathan and Haley who had taken residence in their backseat. The four young adults made their way to the backyard where tables and chairs were set up, along with food for those who made an appearance.

"You wanna go take a walk?" Lucas looked to his brother, waiting for a response and got a nod. He informed Peyton as they started toward the road.

"Guess it's me and you, babe," she teased Haley, and though she received a smile, something was wrong. "Okay, c'mon, you're coming with me to the gigantic bathroom upstairs and you're going to tell me what's wrong," Peyton escorted the brunette and with much protest they finally locked themselves in the huge bathroom that lay in the middle of the upstairs hallway.

"What's up with you?"

"I think I have a problem, especially with the condition Nathan is in," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh no," the blonde breathed a sigh as she positioned herself comfortably on the floor, awaiting the news. Her hand subconsciously moving to her stomach as though awaiting a kick.

"Yea," Haley sat with her back to the tub, next to where Peyton's high heeled feet were resting.

"What drama is enveloping the Scott families this time?" a smirk of amusement graced Peyton's face, but her voice was serious as Haley took a deep breath.

"It's not really a big deal, and I'm probably being stupid for acting like it is, but I don't know how to do this again. Nathan is an emotional wreck he's been avoiding me and Will. I think I'm pregnant again, and I don't think he's going to be happy."

"Wow, guess we're on the same schedule again," her tone was one of banter, but she could see Haley's worry overcoming her again. "Sorry...this is a big deal...Lucas has been avoiding us too, but I'm praying that if I can just help him through this that he'll come back around. He's barely said a word to me today, but he did try to explain to Nate what was going on, and I'm really hoping that's a sign. I think everything is gonna work itself out, you and Nathan too," Peyton was optimistic on the outside, but inside she was scared to death to lose Lucas. She'd done it once, and she really was praying that he didn't close off and walk away from her again.

"Bullshit," Haley mumbled, making eye contact with her best friend.

"What?"

"I said that's bullshit and you know it. I can see it in your eyes, you're scared to death to lose Lucas. You're terrified that he's going to go find another girl again and you won't be able to do anything about it," Haley covered her mouth instantly, Peyton averted her eyes as they teared up, knowing Haley just mirrored her own thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Peyt," Haley quickly tried to take back her harsh words, but it was no use.

"No, you're right...I'm scared. I can't go through that again...but what if I'm not enough?"

* * *

– '_I'm so far away. I been changing but you'll never see me now, I'm so far away, now I'm blaming you for everything' – _

**The silence surrounded** the two brothers again, the sun was setting slowly in the distance as they walked. Nathan's head still remained down, he stared at the cracks in the street, trying to make sense of his screwed up life.

"I wanted him gone," he finally said quietly, Lucas looked over.

"I know."

"He was a selfish bastard my whole life, pushing me to be better, to do everything he couldn't. The same way my grandfather had done to him. He ran away from you, he ran from his problems all the time, he was an asshole."

"I know, I wanted him gone too...and now he is."

"Yea...ya know when I found out I had Will I was scared. I didn't know what to do with kids, and I was really, really scared that I was gonna end up like my father. It seemed to run in my blood to be that way, but I'm not, I love Will, I love Haley. If I didn't have to be like my father, why did he turn out like Royal?" Nathan's question made the wheels in Lucas's mind turn, it was something he hadn't considered.

"You beat him, Nathan. You did exactly what you wanted, and you came out a better man. Right before I told you about Dan and Whitey I was on the beach talking to Haley. She told me that he was a part of me, that I had a right to be upset and not feel like I owe him anything. She knows a lot but you're pushing her away, the same thing I did to Peyton when Haley left. Don't do it."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't. She'll be there to help you if you just ask her, just let her. She's worried about you, she needs you, Will needs you. Don't let Dan ruin what you've spent so much time creating."

"Yea."

* * *

– '_No more waiting for the end, of every day that I will spend. Wishing that I only had a choice, no more pushing you away' – _

**It was nearing** ten o'clock when Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley walked through the door. Theresa, an old high school friend who was now with Tim, had offered to take care of the kids for the night as the funeral events took place. The four were exhausted, the week's events were finally catching up with them.

"Why don't you guys just crash here, you both look too tired to be driving. We can just put Will upstairs in Nate's room," Peyton offered to her friends, they both went to protest but thought better and agreed.

Lucas lifted Elizabeth from the couch, Peyton woke Nate from his sleep and led him up the stairs to his room. He nearly fell over and the blonde stifled a laugh at the little boy's zombie appearance. Haley cracked a smile as the two made their way to the eight year old's bedroom.

It was painted in a light blue, with a basketball boarder (that had been Lucas's choice). His bureaus were made of solid oak, and a mini basketball net hung on the back of his door. A small drawing pad lay on the ground, pencils littered the floor and a few pictures hung on the walls. A few of those drawings were Peyton's, a few were Nate's and it made her heart swell to see that he had gotten enough of both of his parents.

The little boy was clad in flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, his hair still damp from his shower. She led him to the bed, his eyes were open just enough to see where he was going. He collapsed tiredly into the sheets as she untangled his comforter, wondering what he did in his sleep that she had to fix it every night.

"Are you okay?" the little boy questioned his mother tiredly, her puffy red eyes just barely visible in the semi-darkness. She nodded silently, pulling the covers up over his small figure. She sat herself on the edge of his bed, looking at the small child that she and Lucas created, it still amazed her.

"Are _you_ okay?" she pointed the question at him and he nodded too. She smiled gently, kissing his forehead and turning his TV on as she passed. He had always been one to need noise as he fell asleep, always hating the complete silence and darkness of his room.

**She'd had more** freedom with her little girl's room, which was painted a light red, but not quite pink. The curly blonde had always hated pink herself. A border with no particular painting came across the middle of the walls, a mural she had designed and painted herself on the wall behind her bed. Everything was simple, but one thing was for sure, the little girl was a born artist, even at four she had paper scattering her room, and she wanted nothing to do with basketball. Peyton smirked for a moment, _'that's my girl'_ she told herself every time she saw the room that was in a constant state of disarray.

Lucas gently laid her in the mess of sheets and blankets and pillows, covering her and planting a kiss on her forehead before shutting the light, making sure the hallway light was turned on brightly for his daughter's fear of complete darkness.

The two blonde's met in the hallway, he smiled at her, wiping her single tear away with the pad of his thumb. She also smiled, meeting his kiss, but pulling away before he could go any farther. His attempts at a pout were futile as she walked back down the stairs, motioning for Lucas to follow to retrieve their nephew.

He lifted Will the same as he had Liz and carried him to his son's room. It had been a few months prior that they received Lucas's old double bed for Nate, Karen wanted the extra room for storage. So, the blonde laid his nephew under the covers next to his own son, upon making sure they were both comfortable he met the rest of his family in the living room.

* * *

– '_Cause I will be busy watching things go my way, never looking back on this anymore, because what I'm looking for are the answers, to why these questions never go away' – _

**Brooke and Jake** came knocking on the door only moments later, a sleeping Jenny cuddled into Jake's strong arms. Peyton looked surprised to find them at her door.

"Didn't you guys just get Jenny?"

"Yea, Jake locked the keys in the car," Brooke answered, obviously frustrated with the evenings events, stomping into the house, alarming Nathan, Lucas, and Haley. Jake smiled slightly, following his girlfriend deeper into the house and flopped onto the open cushion of the couch.

"Guess you guys need a place to stay?" Peyton laughed at Brooke's irritation and Jake nodded, his embarrassment painfully obvious. "Go put Jenny up in Liz's room, I'll get blankets."

Minutes later, Jenny was resting comfortably on the floor and the six young adults were seated on the couches, quietly reminiscing over their teenage years.

"Ya know this whole thing started because of Tim," Brooke commented, she was tucked tightly next to Jake and against the arm of the couch, looking quite comfortable as they laughed.

Peyton and Haley both scrunched their eyebrows at the brunette, wondering what she meant by that statement. She rolled her eyes and went on with an explanation.

"Think about it...Tim threw that New Years Eve party. The one where Lucas and Peyton got drunk and he cheated on me...again! But I cheated on him with Tim," she nearly gagged but continued, "and that's where Peyton got pregnant and where Lucas hit his head and like almost died. This whole thing is Tim's fault."

"Well, he's not really at fault because I think we're all pretty happy," Peyton insisted, and everyone agreed. "And besides, he got Theresa out of the deal. If he hadn't thrown that party he could've ended up with...me because before that party I was single and you pretty much hated my guts, Brooke." They all laughed, clearly disgusted with the Peyton/Tim idea. Haley chimed in.

"That night was crazy. Speaking of...Luke, why did you invite Peyton if you were with Brooke?" They all stared at Lucas, his face flushed red as he looked to the 5 eyes on him.

"Wait, you invited Peyton? You told me Peyton begged you to go because she wanted to be there, but didn't want to look stupid by herself. So, I had to ask Tim if I could just pose as his date," Brooke's surprise was evident as her explanation came, and Lucas searched for an answer. Nathan and Jake both tried to keep a straight face, but it was nearly impossible, Lucas was screwed.

"And you told me Tim asked Brooke so you had to ask me to go so you could keep an eye on Brooke, and if she was drunk you didn't want her all over you," Peyton stared at him, her eyebrows raised, waiting on his explanation. All three girls awaiting his response.

"Um..."

_A few days Luke caught her walking across the street from the café and ran over to her. _

"_Peyton, wait up...can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Yea, I guess so, just make it fast I have somewhere I have to be."_

"_Ok, well I don't know if you heard, but there's a New Years Party at Tim's and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming along with me...ya know maybe just to keep me company?"_

"_You mean to keep Brooke away from you?" Peyton replied, laughing._

"_Well, if ya wanna put it that way, then yea."_

"_I can do that as long as you like don't leave me stranded in some corner in the middle of a bunch of drunk guys."_

_They both laughed and at that Luke walked away and that made the rest of his day._

"I really wanted to be with Peyton?" it turned out to be more of a question than a statement and the three girls burst into a fit of giggles at his nervous answer.

"I'm glad you asked, if you hadn't we wouldn't have two kids and a house and we wouldn't be together," Peyton said happily, the rest of them gave an 'AWWW' and laughed as they kissed. As Brooke and Haley got fed up they each chucked a pillow at the couple and Peyton feigned anger.

"Hey, let's go swimming!" Brooke suggested, immediately shutting them all up.

"Um, yea, ok. Where would you like to do that?" Peyton questioned the brunette sarcastically.

"Ok, never mind Miss 'I'm pregnant so I can be a bitch', " Brooke winked at the blonde, and Peyton stuck her tongue out as she remained on Lucas's lap.

* * *

– '_I've been changing but you'll never see me now, now I'm blaming you for everything, I'm so far away' – _

**It was now**close to 2 AM as they all sat on the couches, laughing at stupid things from the past. Nathan and Lucas were currently recalling their trip to the beach and the hell they went through with the kids.

"No, dude, that was the day you and Nate got in a jelly fight at my table," Nathan erupted into laughter as did Lucas while they all laughed along at the idiotic story from the two brothers.

"You shoulda seen him and Nate. He was flinging jelly like a 3 year screaming that he got the kids. They flung jelly in my eye -" Lucas was cut off by his brother.

"No, no, no. You got in on the action too. You picked up the other jar and started throwing it. Then the kids like overflowed the bathroom -"

"What!" Peyton was shocked at the amount of information she was receiving.

"Yea, Nate wanted to clean up for me and Nathan, turns out he couldn't figure out how to turn the water off," Lucas told her, winking at her just before she turned around.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, you coming?" she looked at Lucas, eyeing him, trying to telepathically inform him that she wanted him tonight.

"Yea, yea, me too...there's the pull out couch and the guest room...your choice," he yelled as he ran up the stairs on the heels of his wife. Nathan and Haley walked up the stairs a few minutes later after claiming the guest room, Jake and Brooke arranged the pull out couch to their liking.

"That was fun," Peyton said, a twinkle emerging in her eye as she sauntered to the bed, hunger evident in his eyes.

"This could be more fun," he closed the gap between them, nearly tackling her on the bed.

"True," she mumbled as he kissed her passionately, lust more apparent in every kiss. Clothing was discarded quickly as a pile began to form next to the bed.

"That dress looked amazing on you," he breathed and she grinned, a light red forming on her cheeks. "Then again, it looks even better off," he added, taking in the sight of her fully exposed body. His breath still got caught in his throat every time he looked at her, and she still blushed. As they finally joined together as one, she nearly screamed but he kept her close, keeping her quiet. The sweat between them made the friction even more unbearable as he laid on top of her, their hearts beating in sync. His breathing was labored as he kissed her neck and they started again, making their love the prime focus.

* * *

– '_Hey, hey, watch me wave, goodbye to yesterday, nothing left in my way' – _

**The petite brunette** now lay on her side, Nathan stared at her as they talked, she expressed her fears but he put them to rest with a few simple kisses.

"I'll be okay, Hales," he promised and she was at ease, but not completely.

"I need to tell you something..." she was apprehensive, but he laid another kiss on her lips.

"Nathan, you love Will don't you?" he furrowed his brow, expressing his confusion and nodded his head.

"Of course I do."

"Ok then. This might be a little shocking, but I want you to be happy about this."

"Haley, spit it out."

"I think I'm pregnant," his grin grew to a full fledged smile as he pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"That's great!"

"So...you're happy?" she asked innocently.

"Yea, yea! I get to see you and the baby, and I get to watch him or her grow up and I get to hold the baby, this is great, Hales. Thank you," he told her sincerely.

"For what?"

"For giving me a baby. For being you, for loving me."

* * *

– '_Hey, hey I've been saved. With sun shining on my pain, getting me through this day' – _

**Her back was **pressed against his chest, he kept her close, his breathing slowly lulling her to sleep. He whispered a few things to her, and she laughed lightly, her eyes falling closed slowly. He had just about fallen asleep too when it hit him, he needed to ask her, he needed to make it official tonight.

"Brooke?" he was louder than she expected and she was startled. Quickly she jolted upright and turned her head to look at him while he laughed at her shocked expression.

"What!" she hissed in a whisper.

"Marry me," he said seriously. He was up on his elbows as she laughed and laid back down.

When he remained staring at her she sat back up and looked at him as though he had two heads. He shrugged as if saying 'what?'

"You're serious?" he shook his head and she sighed.

"I love you. I want to be with you forever and I love how you are with Jenny. You're like a mother to her and I want to make us official. I want you, Brooke, I won't break your heart," he whispered, sitting up to her level.

"I'm scared," she whispered in the dark.

"Of what?"

"Getting hurt, losing you."

"Don't be. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. Just be with me," he pleaded and a few tears made their way to her eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Jake," she gave in and he nearly yelped in joy. She jumped into his arms, letting him lay a gentle kiss on her lips. They would be fine. They all would be.

* * *

– '_Hey, hey watch me wave, goodbye to yesterday, nothing left in my way, feels so good to say' – _

_**They were just teenagers who had to grow up, move on, but somewhere along the way the memories were overwhelming, they wanted to be the very thing they had tried to so hard get away from. They wanted to be young, they wanted to be free of the responsibilities of adulthood, and somewhere in that confusing journey we call life, they got Lost in the Past. **_

– '_I'm so far away' – _

**So, that was the last chapter, keep an eye out for the epilogue, I'm hoping to have it up asap. Please tell me what you thought, I really liked the ending and yes it is a little unrealistic to have all that happen, but for story purposes it went nicely. I personally like the ending passage, it tied everything together, so next is the epilogue. The song was "So Far Away" by Crossfade. REVIEW!**


	35. Epilogue: Moving On

**Lost in the Past**

**Epilogue - Moving On**

**A/N - This is officially the last chapter .. not too many reviews on the last chapter but the ones I did get were very cool. A few people took the time to write what they liked and I'm glad you all liked the little reminiscing scene at the end. Now, to cut off my babbling, here is the epilogue of Lost in the Past. It's been fun, thanks a million for making this experience so awesome!**

**Many things happened** to the Tree Hill gang in five years. Babies were born, marriages occurred, people grew up, fought, made-up, and relationships were formed. Even the kids learned a few life lessons along the way. Strangely enough the six adults remained close as ever, proving their friendship to everyone who thought otherwise. The six adults were so different, and as they all formed friendships through high school people were betting on how long they could all last without hating each other. It seemed as though they proved everyone wrong because at 29 years old they all remained the best of friends.

* * *

– '_Headlights, highways, your life collides with mine. Leavin' our shoes behind, we cross the water, our words flow from mouth, to mouth, to mouth, like fish seeking dark places. The mist covers our traces, covers our faces' – _

**Lucas and Peyton** were still holding on, pushing through the obstacles in their path and staying together. Nearly 7 ½ months after Dan's funeral Peyton gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Their family was now boosted to six, which meant moving to a bigger house was inevitable. Ryan Michael Scott, and Kendall May Scott were born a few weeks premature, but healthy nonetheless. They were nearing their 5th birthdays as the months crawled by. Elizabeth Nicole Scott had just recently turned nine, she was in fourth grade, showing to her mother and father that she was just as smart as they had both been in their younger years, also taking an interest in literature at her young age. She still had her father wrapped around her pinky finger. Nathan Alexander Scott had just turned thirteen, Peyton was still coming to terms with the fact that her little boy was now thirteen.

"_C'mon, Peyt, push!" he nudged gently, but she had other plans._

"_Why don't you push!" she growled, the doctor sent him a sympathetic smile as he continued to extract the babies. His hand was slowly crumbling under her steel grip, but he watched in awe as his little girl was born, and only three minutes later he had another son to add to the family._

_Peyton was in tears as the doctor took her babies to clean them up, Lucas leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She let a teary eyed smile appear as he met her lips in a kiss, and only minutes later a baby girl was placed into her weary arms. Lucas took the little boy gently, his eyes wide in fascination._

"_How do you like this?" she asked, referring to him being around._

"_I think I could get used to it," he smirked and she shook her head._

"_Uh-uh. We are so done with kids, I don't think we can handle anymore. I'm 24 and now have four kids, that's not normal, Lucas."_

"_What do you wanna name them? We never really figured that one out," he commented, still staring at the tiny crying infant in his arms. Very gently he rocked the little boy to a sleepy state, Peyton watched on, realizing that everything turned out okay. Life had a way of working itself out._

"_I want Ryan," he looked up, surprised to hear her agree with an earlier suggestion he'd made. He nodded his head, smiling as he cradled the baby._

"_Well, then I get to name her," he pointed to the baby in his wife's arms and she agreed. "Okay...I like May...no, I don't like that. Um, how 'bout Kendall?" she crinkled her nose as she thought about the strange name, and finally shrugged her shoulders._

"_Are you baby Kendall?" she asked the small figure in her arms. The baby struggled to open her eyes, as though approving the name, the blonde smiled. "Kendall it is. Kendall May Scott."_

"_We were never normal, Peyton," he stated, making reference to a previous remark. She winked at him and looked back to the little girl in her arms. _

"_Welcome to our crazy family, baby girl."

* * *

_

– '_Headlights, highways, your life collides with mine' – _

**Nathan and Haley** had been married a little less than a year after Dan's funeral, Peyton stood in as matron of honor being as she was already married and Taylor stepped in as maid of honor. Brooke was a bridesmaid, leaving Lucas to be the best man. Jake and Tim were groomsmen and Haley's parents came back to town to walk their daughter down the aisle. They were married only 2 months after their second baby was born. Another little boy was welcomed the other Scott family, Matthew Thomas Scott was born only a month and a half after Ryan and Kendall. Leaving them all near the same age and to all of their surprise another baby would join the small group. Another year later Haley and Nathan were visited by the stork again, this time offered a little girl to join their family. Amy Marie Scott was Nathan's little girl, and though he had his boys for basketball he looked to the little girl to protect from the animal's in the world, she was Haley's saving graces. William Joseph Scott was also in his ninth year, going to school with Liz. They remained close, though at times they did bicker. Nathan and Haley were coping with their two boys, while Haley's little girl got tortured by her older brothers.

"_Hales, where's Matty's diapers?" Nathan questioned from their bedroom in the hallway._

"_I dunno, I left them in his room. Have you seen Will?"_

"_He was playing playstation with Liz last time I saw them...oh my God," he came walking out of the bedroom disgusted. "He just peed on me!" Haley barely stifled a laugh as she headed to the basement to find her son and niece. _

"_Nathan, don't leave him on the bed by himself!" he took off running to the bedroom to find the baby exactly where he'd left him. His heart slowed down a little, Haley was still making her way to the basement._

"_Where did they go?" she questioned herself as she saw the abandoned video game in front of the TV. Very slowly she peeked out the front door to see the two 6 year olds out in the mud puddles. _

"_Guys! Get in here...no! Go through the back," both of them took of running to the back porch to clean off as Haley let out a loud sigh. Lucas and Peyton came through the front door, Peyton had both of her kids in tote, deep circles ran under her eyes._

"_Who knew the terrible two's started a year early?" she questioned tiredly, looking down at her one year olds that went wandering through her sister-in-law's house._

"_Yea, who knew they never stopped for those two," she pointed out at Will and Liz who were still slopping mud off their clothes at each other. Lucas chuckled slighty at his daughter before walking up the stairs to find his brother._

_Lucas walked in to find his younger brother shirtless and his nephew giggling on the bed. He cocked an eyebrow as he stepped in, burying his hands into his pockets._

"_Hey Matty," he waved to the little boy bouncing on the bed before running over and tickling him, laughing as the little boy belly-laughed and collapsed to the bed._

"_Well, at least he likes you," Nathan commented from where he stood, picking a new shirt from the closet._

"_What happened to you?"_

"_He peed on me," Nathan sent a death glare to his son, watching as the little boy had a blast rolling all over his father's king size bed. Lucas laughed loudly before turning to his nephew again._

"_You wanna see Ryan and Kendall?" the small child showed signs of excitement as Lucas lifted him from the bed and carried him downstairs to see his cousins. He entered the kitchen devoid of his nephew to see the girls sitting at the table, laughing hysterically. He sat down curiously, furrowing his eyebrows as they continued laughing._

"_You wouldn't get it, Luke," Haley stated, and he stood again shaking his head._

"_Matty's over in the living room with Ryan and Kendall. They're playing with those teddy bear things," Haley looked up as her eyes widened._

"_Crap, Will's gonna freak out if he sees them with the bears." _

_Only seconds later hernine year old was having a fit that his brother had his bear as Nathan came running down, he fell over the toy cars that littered the floor._

"_Damn it!"

* * *

_

– '_We're stepping into shelter, moving out of shadow, we made some wrong moves along the way' – _

**Jake and Brooke **were married six months after Nathan and Haley, and to everyone's surprise Brooke was 3 months pregnant with another little girl for Jake. Their marriage had been small, down near the beach at sunset, something Brooke had always fantasized. Peyton was the maid of honor, because had no other unmarried friends. Haley also was a bridesmaid, and Lucas stood as the best man yet again, Nathan another groomsman. Jennifer Madeline Jaglieski was now only a few months past her thirteenth birthday. Her little sister, Gabrielle Lynn Jaglieski was only a few months past her fourth, but Kendall, Ryan, and Matty accepted her all the while. Half a year after Nathan and Haley's little girl, Jake finally got his little boy. Brooke was pregnant again, and was overjoyed with the way her life was coming together. Haley and Peyton couldn't be any happier for her. Tyler Benjamin Jaglieski was the youngest of the kids at that point, but Jake had never been happier, and Brooke had never had a bigger smile.

_Brooke pushed her tired body out of the sheets, Jake still sleeping soundly beside her. It almost freaked her out when she looked at how normal her life had become. She went from school slut with parents who neglected her to being married to a wonderful guy with her second kid on the way, but technically she looked at Jenny like a daughter, to her this was her third. She waddled her way down the padded stairs at 4 AM to find something chocolate - her cravings had been getting to her. Jenny was upstairs sleeping, she and Jake wanted to be surprised for their first, so the baby's bedroom was a light green. (A/N: this is during the time when Brooke is pregnant with Gabrielle, not Tyler). She rummaged through the cabinets that were scattered throughout the kitchen as tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_I'm fat," she whimpered, looking down at her rounded belly. She wiped a few stray tears before picking the phone up and dialing her best friend's number, a groggy blonde answered._

"_H-hello?" a groggy, pregnant blonde. _

"_Peyton...do you wanna go for a walk?"_

"_Brooke, you wanna go for a walk, in our condition, at this time of night? Wait...do you even know what time it is!"_

"_Peyton, what if I can't do this? What if I can't raise these two kids, and be a good wife for Jake, what if I'm not what he wants," her tears overcame her as the pregnancy hormones kicked in full force._

"_Okay...okay. I'll go for a walk, but you so owe me for walking with you at 4 AM," the blonde teased and got a small laugh from her friend on the other line._

"_Peyton,"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Can you bring Haley too?" those five simple words brought a smile to Peyton's face. They were finally all close enough to talk about the bad things, the things only she and Brooke used to share, it showed Brooke was slowly trusting Haley, and it brought a wave of relief to Peyton._

"_Yea."_

_Ten minutes later the three pregnant girls walked along the River Court, more waddling than anything, but they continued on. Brooke's tears pooled in her eyes, the effects of the pregnancy taking their toll on her as Peyton and Haley had already had children before._

"_I'm gonna screw it up, I know it. I never had parents, they were never around, and let's face it...none of us ever had role model parents. Nathan's family was fucked up, his dad was crazy and his mom was just, well she was Deb. Lucas had one parent, and his father wanted nothing to do with him, But I was never close to Karen. Tutor-wife, your parents were never home by the time you were born, and P. Sawyer your dad was always gone too. Jake's parents are the only partially normal parents I know, and I barely know them...not enough to get advice anyway."_

"_Brooke, you've basically raised Jenny since the two of you got together. I say she looks pretty good to me, minus the fact that she hangs with Peyton's little brat," Haley giggled at the end of her sentence, watching Peyton feign a gasp. Even Brooke laughed , and the two girls covered their mouths in shock._

"_Oh my God!" Haley shouted into the dark night._

"_Did B. Davis just smile!" Peyton finished, rewarded with another round of giggles from the pregnant brunette. They sat laughing for another five minutes before either of them could find the self-control to calm themselves._

"_Brooke, you know we love you right?" Peyton asked her gently, her hand coming to her stomach subconsciously._

_She shook her head slowly, as Peyton and Haley encircled her for an awkward hug, having to accommodate their large stomachs. _

"_You'll do fine. You're gonna be a great mom, as long as he or she doesn't go hanging with Peyton's kids. They're a bad influence," Haley pretended to whisper, knowing full well that Peyton heard every word, whacking her friend in the arm, a few laughs escaping all of them.

* * *

_

– '_Oh, we might have strayed, will I forget your face and your fluid gait, or will I stare into the stillness, this is where I miss you, so long' – _

**Present Day**

**The crowd of **people gathered at the River Court, being it wasn't really a crowd, just the Scott and Jaglieski families. But from an outsiders point of view it did look like a small crowd. A small going away party had formed, for the loss of a family from the small crowd. Jake had been offered a college coaching job in Florida for a sizeable amount of money, a sum that he could not pass up if he wanted to support his ever-growing family. Brooke had been shocked when he came home, revealing that they were moving to Florida. Jenny had run off in tears, angry with her father for making her leave her friends and family. Gabrielle, who was almost three, hadn't understood the situation, Tyler sat on the carpet with his toy cars blowing spit bubbles, absolutely oblivious to the pain the rest of his family was feeling at the moment.

_He was all smiles that evening as he entered the house to inform his wife of the opportunity. He was honored to have been offered such a high position, especially when so many men had been ahead of him, it didn't occur at the time how much of a change it might be._

"_Brooke!" he yelled through the halls, too happy that he completely forgot that the kids might've been sleeping. Brooke ran down the stairs, shushing him along the way, but jumping into his arms nonetheless._

"_Where's Jenny? I've got some news," he told her excitedly. Her eyes flashed a sparkle as she ran up the stairs to retrieve the little girl._

"_Hey dad," she waltzed past him to the refrigerator, apparently hunting down some kind of food._

"_Jen, I've got some big news!"_

"_Shoot," she called from behind the door. He rolled his eyes before walking to her, closing the door and pulling her to the living room where he stood. _

"_Okay, so I was at the school, running the guys around and this coordinator comes up to me, introduces himself and says he's from down in Florida and all that. So, anyway, he started talking about what a good coach I've been, how we've won so many championships that I must be doing something right. He tells me he wants me down in Florida to coach the college basketball team!" he shouted._

_Brooke's eyes widened as the inevitable question flew out of her mouth. "Did you take it?"_

"_Of course I did! I mean I needed to if I wanna keep supporting us, there's no other option, Brooke."_

"_So...we have to move?" Jenny inserted, quietly. Jake's eyes darkened for the briefest of seconds._

_He nodded, awaiting her reaction. She stood abruptly, looking at her father through the anger blurring her eyes._

"_I'm not moving! All my friends are here. Nathan's here. Aunt Peyton, Uncle Luke, Uncle Nate, Aunt Haley, all my cousins are here, Dad! I'm not leaving!" she screamed, her emotions spewing out of her mouth faster than she could process her thoughts. Tears overwhelmed her as she ran off, out the front door towards an unknown destination. Tyler started to scream as Brooke ran up the stairs to find the little boy, and Gab sat in tears at her mother and sister's quick departure. Jake stood dumbfounded, feeling stupid and very upset with himself.

* * *

_

– '_That what's done, how come we've gone? So much time's been wasted, so many thoughts been lost on you' – _

"I'm gonna miss you B. Davis," Peyton said through tears as she wrapped her arms tightly around one of her best friends. Brooke's tears came quickly too, but she tried to hold it together.

"P. Sawyer. I'll be back, you can come visit," then very quietly she spoke for Peyton's ears only, "but I'll miss you too, best friend."

It wasn't that Florida was all that far away, but for Peyton it was the fact that she couldn't walk down the street to walk into Brooke and Jake's house.She wouldn't get to watch Jenny, Gab, and Tyler grow up to be the people Jake and Brooke raised them to be, not to mention her son was heartbroken. And no matter how hurt she was feeling, she had gotten 20 something years with Brooke, her little boy had only gotten 13 with Jenny - not enough for any pair of friends. And it was him that she felt the worst for.

She turned her head as she backed out of Brooke's embrace, finding her son sitting on the grass near the river, barely moving, but she could feel his tears. Jenny on the other hand was running with the little kids, laughing like nothing was wrong, and right then Peyton felt a pang hit her heart. How was it that no matter what she went through and how bad it hurt, other kids would still go and make her mistakes? Jenny was blocking it all in, trying not to show how much it was hurting to let her best friend go. But her son, on the other hand reminded her in all ways of her blonde husband.

"Hey," she sat down quietly next to her son, whose knees were pulled up into his chest, his head sunk down as he wiped at a few stray tears.

"I don't wanna talk," he said loud enough for her to hear.

"I didn't say you had to. I just wanted to sit."

"Mom."

"Okay, maybe I did come to talk to you. But you can't do this to yourself, Nate. We can go visit, you can call her, there's computers, letters. We don't live in the stone age, ya know?"

He smiled very slowly and she nudged her shoulder into his. He fell over and pushed himself back up, still facing the water.

"It's not the same," he told her quietly.

"I know. Look, I'm losing a best friend too. I know what this feels like -"

"But you don't. You got to grow up with Aunt Brooke. I barely got 13 years, mom. If you haven't noticed I really don't have too many more friends, I'm not exactly popular," she smiled sympathetically at her son's words. Had she been that intelligent at 13? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to help him.

"Neither was your dad..."

"He had Aunt Haley. What am I gonna do?" his question would've seemed so innocent to a stranger, but Peyton knew her son. The question was complex, full of smaller questions that she didn't have the knowledge to answer accurately.

"You're gonna keep going, buddy. You're gonna get your butt up off this grass, go have fun with Jen while she's still here, and you're gonna live your life, with or without Jenny life keeps going," his watery eyes lifted to look at his mother. He nodded his head and looked back to the river.

"C'mon," she grabbed his arm, pulled him up and back to the group. He rolled his eyes, but somehow trying to silently thank God for giving him a mother who understood.

* * *

– '_Headlights, highways, your life collides with mine' – _

**Hours Later ... just before the departure.**

"Jen, do you have _everything_?" Brooke questioned the little girl she considered her daughter, and she nodded.

"I gotta go somewhere though."

"Where?"

"I have to say good bye to Nathan. I can't leave yet," in any other case Brooke could've firmly said no, but those sad, brown eyes made her wilt, she immediately caved and waved the little girl out the front door. She had lucked out, seeing as Jenny had turned out nothing like she had been in her early teenage years. _'All the better for Jenny' _Brooke always told herself.

'BANG, BANG, BANG!' Nathan heard upon the front door. Peyton and Lucas had taken the rest of the kids to Nathan and Haley's, getting them out of the house on the nice night that had been bestowed upon them. He let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled the door open, revealing his best friend who stood with tear filled eyes. She launched herself into his strong arms, wrapping them tightly around his neck as she cried.

"I don't wanna leave you, you know that?" her words were soft, but he heard as his eyes filled too.

"I'll miss you, Jen."

"You too, Nate...can we go to the River Court? One more time?" she pleaded with the blonde boy, he nodded silently. They walked slowly, savoring the last few moments.

"I can't believe I'm leaving you," she told him, her voice still full of resentment for her father.

"I'll visit."

"It's not the same."

"Yea, I know...but it's the best I can do," she nodded, hooking her arm around his, pulling close as the wind fell upon them.

"My mom said we can come down this summer with Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley...and all the kids," her mood rose slightly, but fell at the thought of summer seeming so far away.

Very quietly the night descended, but they stayed. She heard her family's footsteps as they approached down the street. Tyler, Gab, Ryan, Kendall, Matty, and Amy all trailed along, laughing as they ran through the leaves that covered the streets.

Jenny remained balled up next to Nathan, he sat on the grass near the river again, propped up on his hands. Her tears came swiftly now, he held his in, making sure he stayed strong for the both of them. He was only thirteen, he couldn't deal with it, neither could she. But their parents had made it apparent that they had to, it was for the best...one day they would understand.

"You gotta go," he voiced.

"I can't. I won't."

"Jen, you do."

"Don't make me go," she begged, and it broke his heart as he wiped a few tears away. As his thumbs made contact with her cheek she knew right there that she wasn't leaving without saying goodbye the right way. She wouldn't go to Florida and fall for some other boy, she would cement her relationship with her best friend, for good. She knew they were coming, but she had time - enough.

* * *

– '_Cold wind rushes down on my face, smoke heats the black throat of the chimney' – _

**Very slowly, time** seemed to stand still as he made the first move, reading her mind - those very private thoughts. He met her lips in an awkward but gentle first kiss, and she responded quickly, surprising them both with her boldness. He had opted not to follow her to the airport, or his parents had decided for him. This was all he had as they both pulled away, breathless and in awe. She stood, let her hand leave his and walked to her parents in tears, crying hysterically with grief. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all stood, knowing it wasn't like Haley's departure. Brooke was down there for good, she wasn't coming back in a few years. They were growing up. The girls hugged, mixed with tears and a few stifled giggles as memories resurfaced. The guys did the macho hugging as the little girl approached the group. They managed to load Gab and Tyler into the car and struggled to put the rest of the little ones into a wagon so they could go to the sandbox. Jenny ran at full force into her mother's arms, the sobs wracking her body as Brooke smoothed her hair, shushing her with a few words. Peyton and Haley's eyes filled at the sight, watching the little girl they had helped raise crying her eyes out at the loss. Brooke cried as she put herself into the passenger seat next to Jake.

Jenny furiously wiped at her eyes, watching Nathan still standing by the river, watching the car pick up speed. Brooke wasn't stupid, she knew what had just occurred between the two kids. She knew exactly why Jenny was even more upset now than before. And now it practically ripped her heart in two to see Jenny leaving someone she truly cared about, as more than a friend _now_.

The car moved faster and Nathan watched it fall off the face of the earth down the street, he took off running. Lucas got in front of his son, blocking his way to the street as his little boy's face contorted in anger.

"Move!"

"No," Lucas asserted, still standing.

"Move," his voice broke a little more, a crack coming through.

"I'm not moving, Nathan."

"Please," he cracked and finally for the first time in days the tears fell freely. Peyton watched her son start to cry, something she hadn't seen since Dan's funeral five years ago. Ever since then he blocked himself off, not wanting anyone to break his tough facade.

He started to punch, wanting so badly to get away, he made his fists move, hitting his father as Lucas tried to calm him, but no such luck as the tears poured out. Peyton ran over from where she stood, nearly 30 yards away, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. Her thirteen year old just found out heartbreak first hand, and it hurt her too. Nate, Haley, and Lucas watched as Nathan let his head drop over his mother's shoulder, his arms fell loosely, tiredlyaround her neck as he poured his heart out.

The large family stood, all feeling the effects of Brooke and Jake's sudden departure. Peyton's little boy stood, still swatting at his tears, unbelieving that he cried like that in front of everyone.

"I can't do this," he said quietly, only Peyton heard him. If she remembered anything from her teenage years, she knew to let him go. And that was what she did.

"Go ahead," she whispered, slipping him behind her as he took off, away from all the hurt. There they stood seeming to await the car's return. But it hit Peyton like a sledge hammer, Brooke and Jake weren't coming back, time to move on. Time to grow up, she took the wagon full of kids to the sand and dirt for them to take full advantage, and she pushed on, as did the rest of her newfound family. She refused to be stuck in another rut, though her whole life had seemed to be one big downfall. She wasn't going to get lost in those past memories or the past, she was going to take her own advice, because life didn't stop for her pain.

– '_The door is open, come on inside' – _

**Thanks so much for reading Lost in the Past. Keep an eye out for some updates on my other stories and the sequel: The Time Before We Go. It'll be posted soon! Feedback and reviews are welcome, hopefully it wasn't too dramatic, I personally liked it. What'd you think?** **The song was "Headlights" by Dispatch.**


End file.
